El Amor contra todo
by Flopii Cullen
Summary: ¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor ante algo imperdonable? ¿Podrán perdonar para ser felices?
1. Chapter 1:Conociendote

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora S. Meyer. Romii y yo sólo dejamos volar nuestra imaginación y nuestro amor por la saga.

Raiting: M

¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor ante algo imperdonable? ¿Podrán perdonar para ser felices?

_Capítulo escrito por Flopii Cullen._

  
><span>Capítulo 1: Conociéndote.<span>

Estaba disfrutando de mi muy placentera siesta, aprovechando que mi hermana no estaba para molestarme con los preparativos para la noche.

Me había salvado olímpicamente de ir a la peluquería con Rose, alegando un dolor de cabeza y vómitos inexistentes. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las enfermedades y menos aun cuando estas implicaban alguna segregación mucosa y/o asquerosa.

"Adiós Paz" Pensé cuando oí la puerta de entrada cerrarse con un portazo y los inconfundibles tacones de mi hermanita resonando en el parquet del suelo.

Danco, mi perro, salto de mi lado de mi cama y corrió a la puerta entre abierta y salió de mi habitación por el espacio que quedaba libre, seguramente a investigar que era ese ruido.

Se decepcionaría mucho cuando viese que solo se trataba de Rosalie, digamos que ella, no le tenia mucha simpatía después de que casi se comiera a su gatita.

Cerré los ojos, intentando dormirme de nuevo, aunque claro no sirvió de nada. Los tacones de Rosalie volvieron a oírse por el suelo del pasillo, la oí dirigirse hacia mi habitación, entró y encendió la luz como si nada.

Gemí y me cubrí con la almohada.

-¿No deberías estar levantada ya? Mama ya se esta preparando y tu deberías estar saliendo de la ducha, no en el mismo sitio donde te deje.-Se quejó mi hermana mientras rebuscaba en mi ropero el vestido que habíamos comprado para que yo llevara puesto esta noche.

Como vio que no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada por cuenta propia, Rose me levantó casi a rastras y yo, quejándome entre tropezones, llegamos a la ducha.

Una vez estuve más o menos despierta, Rose me paso en hermoso vestido azul noche y me ayudo a colocármelo con cuidado.

Era perfecto, ajustado hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con brillantes en la parte superior y un lazo que cruzaba por mi cintura.

Como siempre mi hermana me opacaba por completo con su escultural cuerpo de diosa enfundado en un vestido Carolina Herrera color violáceo, ajustaba sus grandes y firmes pechos y luego caía libre hasta los pies.

Ella me arreglo el cabello y me maquillo con una sombra azul y un labial cereza, aunque no se comparaba con su espectacular peinado y su maquillaje que resaltaba su rostro como una escultura de hielo tallada a mano.

No es que estuviese celosa, amaba a mi hermana, solo que ella había tenido mas suerte saliendo a mama, con su cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos celestes.

Rose siempre me decía que mis ojos eran igual de hermosos como los de papa y aun mas profundos que los de ella misma y que mis rizos naturales eran algo digno de envidiar.

Si, tenia la mejor hermana del mundo. La amaba con locura, ella era la mayor y nos cuidábamos mutuamente, si hubiese nacido con la genética de mama, se podría decir que hasta éramos gemelas.

Charlie y Reneé, nos esperaban abajo, mama con un vestido largo de color canela con piedras brillantes en la parte superior y papa con un esmoquin que al parecer no le agradaba mucho. Su cara era todo un poema, daba risa de solo verlo.

Con mucho cuidado de no estropear los vestidos nos dirigimos a donde seria la gran fiesta de esta noche, en la casa de una de las amigas de mama.

Rose me miro de manera confidente a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, como hacíamos siempre y me dio un apretón, supuestamente mama había dicho que había alguien que quería conocernos.

Nos miramos en el reflejo del espejo y ambas sonreímos.

Las Swan estaban listas.

Me encontraba leyendo tranquilamente mi nuevo libro sobre el Ejército Confederado esperando a que el reloj marcase las ocho para arreglarme decentemente para la fiesta de esta noche.

Edward y yo nos conocimos hace muy poco tiempo en el gimnasio, sin querer el había dejado caer una pesa de mano sobre mi pie, destrozándolo por completo. Se disculpo infinidad de veces y me llevo al hospital diciéndome que su padre era médico.

Cuando llegamos y su padre Carlisle me quitó la zapatilla, mi pie estaba hinchado y negro, parecía como una carne envuelta en algo a punto de reventar.

Por suerte no fue nada grave y me mejore rápidamente, desde ese día, que fue hace solo dos meses nos habíamos llevado de maravilla y mi pie hacia dos semanas que no se quejaba.

La paz que me daba mi libro sobre la guerra civil se vio interrumpida cuando el bruto de mi hermano me salto encima. Había que tener huesos de gomas si querías sobrevivir con Emmet.

-¡Emmet ya basta! ¿Qué quieres?-Grite molesto mientras acomodaba las hojas arrugadas de mi libro nuevo. ¡Que terrible era!

-Mama dice que nos vistamos que tenemos que irnos.-Dijo con sus brazos en la nuca, todavía tirado en mi sillón, con sus piernas sobre las mías, a punto de cortarme la circulación.

Mire molesto sus ojos color azul oscuro, replica exacta de papa, en contraste con los míos que eran de color miel, iguales a los de mama.

Emmet había salido a él y yo idéntico a mama, hasta el mismo cabello rubio castaño. Él en cambio tenía los hoyuelos que tenía papa de pequeño, salvo que a él no se le habían quitado jamás y el mismo pelo negro que le caía por los ojos.

Éramos iguales de altos, salvo que el tenia mi triple de peso en músculos.

-Está bien.-Dije entre dientes. No me gustaba que interrumpieran mi lectura, yo era alguien tranquilo y pacífico, todo lo contrario a la mole de mi hermano.

Me encerré en el baño y como era tan característico en mi personalidad, el enfado que había sentido cuando salto sobre mí, se esfumo por completo dejando paz nuevamente y algo de humor por la patética escena.

Me puse mi pantalón de vestir, mi camisa blanca con pequeñas líneas verdes y el saco de esmoquin encima.

Cuando estuve vestido con toda la calma del mundo baje las escaleras y espere al resto de mi familia en el porche en silencio. Poco después mis padres y mi hermano bajaron ya listos para ir a la fiesta en la Casa Cullen.

Mi hermano me tomo del cuello con uno de sus brazos y me obligo por así decirlo a que nos miráramos en el espejo.

-Que guapo están los hermanitos eh ¿Jasperin?-Me insinúo Emmet moviendo las cejas sugerentemente. Rodé los ojos y nos miré en el espejo, en verdad nos veíamos bien pero no para tanto.

Sea como sea los Hale ya estaban listos.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación de mi madre y la ayude con su muy complicado vestido de tirantes negro. Ella se veía radiante y muy pero muy feliz, siempre había querido hacer una fiesta de vísperas de año nuevo y le emocionaba la idea de que se celebrara en su casa, bueno, nuestra casa.

Una vez terminada la ayuda a mi madre, ella bajo a comenzar a recibir a los invitados que estaban llegando. "Justo a tiempo" Pensé emocionada.

Me encontré con mi hermano de camino escaleras abajo.

-Estás hermosa Alice.-Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu también guapo.-Le dije con guiño, claro que estaba hermoso, mi hermanito Edward se dejaba vestir por mí, bueno…solo en ocasiones muy especiales como ésta, aunque el aplicaba el dicho de "torturar".

Baje rápidamente las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, observé a mi alrededor que la decoración seguía en perfectas condiciones y los invitados parecían realmente felices con la atención caballerosa de los mozos.

Había bocadillos en la sala que conecta con la entrada, mama y yo le decíamos la sala media, no sólo por la decoración de esa época que contenía, si no por el tamaño de ésta, que no se comparaba con la sala enorme donde sería la cena, ni tampoco con la sala pequeña donde estaba el televisor, la computadora y los videojuegos.

Los ramos de flores que habían llegado en la mañana estaban en sus sitios, los manteles bien puestos como había ordenado y las alfombras nuevas daban un toque espectacular.

Saludé a todos los que conocía y mis padres me presentaron a los que no. Había personas de casi todo el pueblo y también de todas las edades aunque no había muchos niños, esas cositas pequeñas y adorables a veces podían traer problemas, o eso decía mi madre, algunas mujeres no querían pasar ningún tipo de vergüenza si sus hijos rompían algo de la casa de la familia Cullen. Tonterías, los niños eran como muñequitos, tiernos, lindos, abrazables y cien por ciento manejables a la hora de la ropa.

Estaba emocionada por conocer a las chicas Swan, había conocido a Reneé, su madre, cuando había venido a casa una vez. Estaba muy bien vestida, y cuando la felicité por su buen gusto ella alegó que era todo obra de una de sus hijas, solo "una", había aclarado. Pero no importaba, me llevaría muy bien con las dos ya que a la otra la podría entrenar ¿no?

A lo lejos vi a mi hermano, hablando animadamente con un muchacho enorme, Edward me vio y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-Hey Alice, el es Emmet Hale, Emmet ella es Alice, mi hermana pequeña.-Nos presento y estrechamos nuestras manos en forma de saludo. El tenía unos bellos ojos azul oscuro, cabello negro y unos graciosos hoyuelos cuando sonreía.

-¿Qué tal Alice?-Pregunto Emmet con su sonrisa de niño travieso.- ¿Eres soltera?-Me pregunto sin quitarse un pelo, a Edward se le transformo la cara y golpeo a Emmet en un costado en cambio yo me reí.

-¿Y ahora que? Lo decía por Jasperin no por mi tontin, ya te lo dije yo todavía estoy esperando a la mujer de mis sueños.-Le aclaro a mi hermano.

¿Jasperin? Mire a mi hermano en busca de respuestas.

-Su hermano Jasper fue al baño te lo presentare en un minuto.-Dijo con los dietes apretados, si que a veces podía ser sobreprotector.- Y Emmet, Jasper no necesita ninguna novia por ahora, nos lo aclaro el otro día y si por alguna divina razón cambio de opinión no consideres a Alice como una de tus candidatas para él.-Le dijo a Emmet.

"Hombres" Pensé rodando los ojos. Me incline hacia atrás a sabiendas de que había un escritorio alto y delgado donde mama ponía su bolso y sus llaves cuando regesaba de su clase de arte, apoye las manos y con lo que me encontré casi me da un espanto.

Saqué mis manos de mi espalda y me las miré. ¿Agua? ¡Agua! Me voltee a ver y abrí los ojos, completamente petrificada. Las llaves y el bolso los había guardados arriba, lo recordaba y había puesto uno de los tantos floreros que habíamos comprado el día anterior con unas rosas blancas y rojas.

¡Pero además de eso había agua! El agua chorreaba de una grieta en el florero que ya se había vaciado y había mojado toda la mesita y gotas gordas caían por un costado hacia el suelo. ¡Que desastre! ¡Qué vergüenza! Tomé las flores entre mis manos y volé hacia la cocina, recordaba que habían sobrado dos floreros más, lo reemplazaría por uno de esos, dejaría el roto en la cocina para tirarlo mañana y le diría a alguien de los mozos que limpiase, no podía hacerlo yo, con mi vestido no podría agacharme y menos arriesgarme a arruinarlo.

Jamás llegué a la cocina, en medio del desértico pasillo que me llevaba a ella, mi tacón resbaló con el agua que las flores aun goteaban de las pequeñas gotas.

No fue un simple resbalón, iba de caída de culo al piso, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, el rasgón en mi vestido que de seguro tendría arruinándolo por completo, pero….el impacto jamás llegó.

Unos fuertes e irreconocibles brazos me agarraron firmemente de la cintura, impidiendo mi caída. Me puso de pie lentamente, las flores las tenia pegadas a la cara impidiéndome verlo. Sus brazos no abandonaron mi cintura y reuniendo valor dejé las flores aun lado, que se interponían entre nosotros.

Se me cortó la respiración, el muchacho era alto, dejando caer toda su sombra sobre mí, muy hermoso, su cabello rubio castaño, ojos color miel, casi dorados, me miraban fijamente con curiosidad, parecía un auténtico modelo, y no solo por su figura y su bellísimo rostro sureño, tenia un gusto bastante elegante con la ropa.

El notó que todavía me tenía entre sus brazos y me soltó con cuidado, sentí la pérdida de su calor y mi rostro decayó un poco.

-¿Esta usted bien señorita..?-Preguntó con caballerosidad, su pregunta había quedado al aire y me di cuenta de que no sabía mi nombre.

-He…bien, si….yo…-¡Dios Alice! ¿Quién te comió la lengua? ¡Di algo inteligente!

-Jasper Hale.-Dijo él con una inclinación de cabeza. Hale. ¿El era el hermano de Emmet? Dios mío…

-Alice Cullen.-Susurre todavía sorprendida. Extendí mi mano para estrechársela, pero él la tomo delicadamente y la besó tiernamente sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-Todo un placer señorita.-Me susurró. El contacto de nuestras pieles era casi mágico y me sentí volar en una nube. No sabía qué o por qué, pero sentía que él y yo estábamos hechos para formar algo grande, algo único y destinado.

-Jasper, te va sonar raro, pero creo que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.-Conteste. Él me miró nuevamente con curiosidad.

-Estaría encantado de oír el por qué.-Dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa.

Me ofreció su brazo y encantada entramos juntos a la cocina.

Los padres de Edward eran amables y maravillosos, pero no podía evitar sentirme enojado con el que había hecho los planos de aquella casa. Demasiadas puertas.

Mi necesidad de ir al baño se hacia más importante a medida que pasaban los minutos y yo como un idiota paseado como un explorador en la planta alta. Apenas sabía por donde había venido.

Quince puertas después pude encontrar un lujoso baño al final del pasillo número 2 a la derecha, eso lo recordaba claramente.

Lo que me incómodo de sobremanera era que parecía ser un baño de damas, lleno de maquillaje, un gran espejo rodeado de luces y un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro demasiado pequeño para alguien mayor colgado en un gancho al lado de la ducha, no lo miré en los tres minutos que estuve allí, debía de ser de la hermana de Edward a decir por el tamaño….

Mierda Jasper ¿En que momento te habías vuelto en un experto en ropa interior femenina y tamaño de pechos?

Esos eran los efectos por entrar en un ambiente tan femenino.

Salí rápidamente pero asegurándome de dejar la tapa baja y limpia. Me acomode la corbata mientra bajaba las escaleras ya que me la había estado tocando en todo el rato que había estado metido dentro de aquel lugar. Me estremecí.

Al final de las escaleras noté que había terminado en un pasillo, me volví a mirar las escaleras y noté que no eran las mismas por las que había subido, esto parecía un autentico laberinto. Tenía la opción de regresar y volver a perderme en el mar de puertas o seguir y ver hacia donde me llevaba aquel pasillo.

Seguí por ese lugar que luego se dividía en dos: a la izquierda había una puerta y la derecha seguía el interminable pasillo.

Abrí la puerta de la derecha y había una gran y moderna cocina, bien, me di la vuelta y seguí caminando por el pasillo con la mirada baja.

Oí resonar unos tacones en la madera y levante la vista para ver a una niña acercarse hacia mí con un ramo de flores que le tapaba la cara y goteaban agua hacia abajo. Me quede confundido por un minuto, eso si que era extraño, pero cuando solo estaba a un paso de mi, la chica resbaló y se fue directo al suelo.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocase el suelo la rodeé con mis brazos por la cintura y la levanté. Su corazón latía rápido contra el mío. Luego de un momento ella apartó las flores de su cara revelándome su perfecto y hermoso rostro.

En una palabra podía decirse que era magnífica. No era una niña como había imaginado, era bastante madura para serlo, pero parecía divertida y diferente, su cabello azabache estaba cortado corto con las puntas apuntando en diferentes direcciones, su piel blanca y suave a la vista, sus ojos de un intenso y hermoso color verde esmeralda.

¡Despierta Jasper! Me dije a mi mismo cuando iba a acercarme a su rostro. Era inevitable su aroma me traía loco.

-¿Esta usted bien señorita….?-Pregunté educadamente, dejando la pregunta abierta para que me dejara saber el nombre de esa mujer con esos labios rosados tan preciosos.

-He…bien, si….yo….-Dijo sonrosada todavía sin decirme su nombre. Tal vez se sentiría más cómoda si yo le dijese el mío….

-Jasper Hale.-Me presente inclinando la cabeza. Ella me miró con sorpresa, tal vez, reconociendo mi apellido.

-Alice Cullen.-Susurro ella. ¿Alice? Que nombre tan perfecto ¿Cullen? ¿Ella era la dueña de esta casa? Peor ¿Ella era la hermana de Edward? ¿Me golpearía si le pedía que me diera el número de su hermana? No, no haría eso. Me dejaría caer una pesa sobre mi otro pie.

Tomé su mano extendida hacia mí y la besé suavemente.

-Todo un placer señorita.-

-Jasper te va a sonar raro, pero creo que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.-Susurró.

Ok, eso si no lo esperaba, pero su voz había sonado tan confiada y segura que ese mismo sentimiento se había instalado en mí. La pequeña Alice y yo teníamos que hablar, tenía que conocerla, ella tenia razón, lo necesitaba.

-Estaría encantado de oír el porque.-Le dije con una sonrisa ofreciéndole mi brazo y juntos entramos en la cocina.

.

Mama nos presento con educación frente a Esme y Carlisle, los padres de la familia Cullen. Aunque todavía no habíamos conocido a los hijos y los Hale no aparecian por ningún lado.

Mi hermana Bella, para hacerme enojar, me dijo que estaban tal vez con sus novias y yo la miré feo, si me hacia enojar lo único que se ganaba era una visita al Spa conmigo, lo cual ella odiaba. No es que quisiera un novio para mi, claro que no, los hombres eran demasiado idiotas, grotescos y egoístas, además de babosos, sólo pensaban en una cosa: sexo, salvo en algunos extraños casos. Lo que yo quería era un novio para Bella, ella jamás había tenido uno, alguna que otra cita obligada por mí, pero nada más, después de eso, por esa razón en cuanto me enteré del chico Cullen y de los chicos Hale casi bailo de alegría, ellos si que tendrían que ser educados y cuidadosos con los padres que tenían.

Le había dicho a Bella que yo estaba levemente interesada, y era cierto, salvo que ella pensó que podría cazar a alguno de los muchachos, le di la razón, si quería cazarlos…..para ella jeje.

-Oh permítanme presentarles a mi hijo mayor, Edward. Edward ellos son Renne y Charlie Swan y su hija Rosalie.-Dijo Esme. Mire al muchacho, era alto, musculoso aunque no en exceso, cabello color broncíneo y unos espectaculares ojos color verde.

-Hola, un placer conocerlos.-Dijo. También educado, este si me gustaba. Extraño era que Esme se había olvidado de presentar a mi hermana. No importa, yo lo haría. Mire a mi lado y me sorprendí al ver que Bella no estaba. ¡¿Qué? ¿No le había dicho claramente que no se apartara de mi lado? ¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo mi plan si desaparecia de esa forma?

-Disculpen.-Murmuré por lo bajo, aunque mis padres estaban muy ocupados hablando con los Cullen. El joven Edward miró con curiosidad mi cara de querer matar a alguien, pero yo lo ignoré, agarré mi vestido levantándolo levemente y caminé hábilmente a pesar de mis altos tacones por la mansión.

Disimuladamente, tratando de ocultar mi enojo recorrí la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, vi a la mayoría de las personas que nos habían presentado y a algunos conocidos, pero no vi por ningún lado a mi hermana, la busqué por los pasillos vacíos, pero no me atreví a ir mas allá, no seria educado ir paseándome por la casa y la intimidad de la familia, lo cual significaba que Bella tampoco lo haría, Entonces…¿Dónde mierda estaría? ¡Tenia que presentarle a Edward!

Mi rostro se iluminó de repente y paré mi caminata. ¿Y si estaba fuera? A ella le encantaba salir a tomar aire, especialmente cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Me dirigí directamente hacia fuera, el aire estaba frío y me estremecí ligeramente. En el parque lleno de flores y un impecable césped había un par de parejas que paseaban a la luz de la luna tomados de la mano. No pude evitar suspirar ante aquella escena, para mí, me era muy difícil conseguir el verdadero amor, a los hombres que había conocido solo les interesaba exhibirme como un trofeo. Las chicas que me veían pasar envidiaban mi cuerpo, pero ignoraban que había algo más importante que eso. Como el amor.

Caminé por el asfalto del estacionamiento, desde allí se podían ver a todos los lujosos autos, aunque no todos eran tan lujosos como mi BMW. Desde allí podía verlo perfectamente, sus vidrios tintados, sus ruedas negras y grandes, su color rojo pasión haciendo contraste con el entorno verde del bosque, un hombre mirando por debajo…

¡Un momento! Me paré en seco y casi me caigo, ¿Qué hacia un hombre husmeando de esa forma, casi metido debajo del coche? ¿Estaba intentando robarlo?

Descarté eso de inmediato al verlo vestido de etiqueta, quise acercarme y ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero su contextura era parecida a la de un oso, alto, musculoso, y sumándole esa a que estaba todo oscuro gritaba peligro por todos lados.

Mi idea era dar media vuelta y regresar adentro, pero esos planes se fueron a la basura en cuanto lo vi pasar su mano por todo el capo de mi coche. ¿Qué? ¡Lo había mandado a lustrar! ¡Estaba tocando a mi bebe!

Con la furia contenida camine rápidamente hacia allí con la intención de explotar frente a él y que conociera a Rosalie Lillian Swan.

-¡Hey tú!..-Le grité en cuanto estuve lo suficientemente cerca. El se sorprendió y me miró, sorprendiéndose aun más.- ¿Acaso vas por ahí metiendo mano a autos estacionados? ¿No se te ocurrió que eso es de mala educación o de que tal vez el dueño se pasa horas para que el auto esté en perfectas condiciones como para que personas como tú vayan y pongan su cochina mano arruinando el lustrado?-Le grité en la cara, aunque parecía imposible, él se veía aun más sorprendido.

-Yo…emm, lo siento, no pensé…-Tartamudeó mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¡Si, no pensaste!-Le grité. El se acercó a mí y pude ver su rostro bajo la luz de la luna. Tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto jamás combinando con su pelo color negro que le caían levemente por los ojos y unos graciosos y tiernos hoyuelos en las mejillas. Tal como predije, era alto y muy, muy musculoso. Su hermosura distrajo mi enfado por un instante.

Él me miró como si le acabasen de decir que se había ganado la lotería, entre feliz, confundido y anonadado.

-Mi diosa….-Solo murmuró dejándome con la boca abierta, _¿Y a este que le pasaba?_

Estiró su mano y temiendo que yo mordiera la acercó a mi mano y la tomó con cuidado, yo todavía no podía decir nada, tenia pensado soltarme de su agarre y darle una buena bofetada, pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaron mi enojo se esfumó por completo junto con las ganas de darle la bofetada y quería acercarme a él en vez de alejarme.

Nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí por completo en mi propia mente.

-Soy Emmet Hale.-Susurró todavía sosteniendo mi mano y sonriendo con una sonrisa radiante resaltando sus hoyuelos.

-Soy Rosalie Swan.-Le dije presentándome.

-Rosalie….-Susurró con vehemencia mientras colocaba mi mano sobre su musculoso pecho, sintiendo su respiración y el errático golpeteo de su corazón.-Eres hermosa.-Susurró.

No lo decía por mi aspecto superficial, por su forma de hacerlo, también mencionaba mi interior aunque no nos conociéramos. Ese hecho, el que él era diferente, me hizo sonreír estúpidamente.

-Gracias Emmet.-Dije sonrojándome. El no respondió, sólo me sonrío.

-Lindo carácter.-Comentó haciendo que mi color aumentara de tono.

No se necesitaron mas palabras, en mi interior sabia que lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo fuerte y nuevo para mi.

Tomados de la mano, nos quedamos hablando bajo la luz de la luna.

-Enseguida vuelvo.-Me dijo Edward.-Mi madre me está llamando.-

Claro, claro, dejen solo al pobre Emmet. Primero se fue Jasper, luego Alice y ahora Edward. ¿Estaban en complot contra mí?

Miré sobre mi hombro al estacionamiento allí detrás, tenia unas ganas locas de salir a respirar un poco de aire. Me estaba asfixiando de aburrimiento allí encerrado. Vi a Edward con sus padres y otras dos personas más y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

-Charlie, Renne, el es un amigo. Emmet Hale, Emmet ellos son Renne y Charlie Swan.-Me dijo presentándome a los padres de las chicas Swan, ellos estaban allí pero… ¿Dónde estaban las famosas chicas Swan? Estreche las manos de Charlie y luego de Reneé….renacuajo, ¿Tendría algo que ver? No seguro que no, la señorita Reneé era muy hermosa.

-Parece que mis niñas se han ido.-Comentó Charlie.-En cuanto regresen se las presentaré-

Que aburrimiento, deje de escuchar su conversación, no tenia ganas de nada y cada vez me sentía más encerrado en esa casa. Quería hacer algo, cualquier otra cosa, ¡Ni siquiera había chicas! Al parecer todas estaban desaparecidas.

-No lo sé, creo que salió afuera.-Le contestó Edward a la señorita renacuajo, digo, a la señorita Reneé….Esperaba que no se me escapase en voz alta.

-¡Yo voy!-Dije de un salto y antes de que alguien me detuviese, salí pitando de allí hacia salida, saltando ágilmente los escalones de la entrada y respirando satisfecho el aire frío.

La verdad es que no tenia idea de a quién o qué tenía que buscar, pero la intención era lo que cuenta ¿No? Además me había dado una perfecta excusa para salir de allí sin ser un maleducado ¿No?

Caminé por el estacionamiento en silencio, sin nada que hacer realmente, pero por lo menos allí fuera podía moverme. De repente mis ojos se toparon con algo grande y de color rojo. Lo miré con la boca abierta. ¡Era el auto de mis sueños! Un hermoso y bien cuidado BMW descapotable, eso si que debía de valer una fortuna. Me acerqué con cuidado, temiendo que aquel coche tuviera algún tipo de sistema de detector de movimiento que impedía que te acercaras a menos de cinco metros del auto, pero como no sonó ninguna alarma y no vino la policía me acerqué aun más.

Tenía los vidrios tintados, pero si ahuecaba las manos a cada lado de mi cara y me acercaba podía ver el tapizado de cuero blanco. Una belleza. Lo observé desde todos los ángulos posibles y pase una mano delicadamente sobre el reluciente capó.

-¡Hey tú!...-Me gritó una voz femenina. Me sorprendió y volteé a ver una hermosa chica, con un vestido de gala largo y de color gris, me había gritado-¿Acaso vas por mi metiendo mano a autos estacionados? ¿No se te ocurrió que eso es de mala educación o de que tal vez el dueño se pasa horas para que el auto este en perfectas condiciones como para que personas como tu vayan y pongan su cochina mano arruinando el lustrado?-Me gritó en la cara como si fuese un muchacho en vez de una señorita, la miré de arriba abajo, tenía unos imponentes tacos, unas piernas magníficas, ¡todo su cuerpo era magnífico!, tenia el rostro más bello que había visto jamás, con unos ojos celeste claros, pero filosos como cuchillos, una melena rubia dorada, en contraste con su cremosa piel de seda y unos labios rojos como para comérselos.

-Yo…emm, lo siento, no pensé…-Tartamudeé, en mi mente, la diosa con la que soñaba que hasta ahora no tenia rostro fue adoptando su forma.

-¡Si, no pensaste!-Me gritó. Me acerqué a ella, con miedo a que se desvaneciera. Era tan magnífica….no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Mi diosa….-Pensé en voz alta sin querer y a ella se le trabaron los insultos que de seguro me iba a decir. Tenía un gran genio.

Estiré mi mano lentamente y tomé la de ella, parecía que por un momento iba a golpearme por como levanto su mano libre pero luego se arrepintió y aflojó su mano atrapada por la mía. Esperaba que esto fuese real, que no estuviese en realidad inconsiente en el suelo mientras me desangraba por caerme de las escaleras o algo parecido, no quería que ella desapareciera.

Ante mi contacto ella pareció ablandarse un poco

-Soy Emmet Hale.-Susurré presentándome y le regale una gran sonrisa estilo Emmet.

-Soy Rosalie Swan.-Me contesté, esta vez sin gritarme. Que nombre…

Así que ella era una de las chicas Swan, debían de estar buscándola. Ja, había encontrado a mi diosa y a la que había ido a buscar. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Hablando de pájaros, Le iba a presentar a Jasper a las chicas Swan y a la hermana de Edward, pero Rosalie no….Si se la presentaba algún día a mi hermano seria como su futura cuñada.

-Rosalie….-Susurré. Dejándole en claro a mi mente que esto era real.-Eres hermosa…-Le dije mirándola intensamente haciendo que ella se sonrojara con un bonito tono pastel.

No lo decía solo por parte superficial, lo decía también por su interior y ella pareció entenderme y alegrarse por ello.

-Gracias Emmet.-Respondió apenas.

-Lindo carácter.-Le felicité, era de armas tomar. Una chica ruda y valiente, pero estaba seguro de que podía ser tierna y compasiva. Ella se sonrojó aun más. Esto de hacerla ponerse colorada resultaba muy fácil y divertido. Lo haría más seguido.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que sin darnos cuenta entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos quedamos hablando tranquilamente debajo de la luna, que hacia que su hermoso cabello rubio resplandeciera.

En realidad ella resplandecía por si sola.

.

-No sabia que Emmet conociera a Rosalie.-Comentó Reneé una vez que Emmet se hubiese ido como si la casa se estubiese prendiendo fuego.

-No la conoce de hecho. Pero Emmet escucha solo la mitad de lo que le dicen no le hagas caso.-Le respondí lo más cortés posible.

Me di media vuelta, recordando la misión que tenia pendiente. Encontrar a Jasper.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, el pobre de seguro andaría perdido por algún rincón de la casa y no le haría mucha gracia si lo dejaba por ahí toda la noche.

Atravesé el pasillo de la planta baja en dirección a las escaleras. Todo estaba en silencio. Bueno…casi todo, pues cuando pasé junto a la puerta de la sala de música lo que oí me hizo parar en seco.

-¡Eres terrible! ¿Siempre estas tan excitado?-Dijo una voz jadeante de una chica. ¿Acaso estaban…?

¡Que asquerosidad! Dios Mio….de solo pensar que allí dentro había probablemente dos adolescentes… ¿Como se atrevían siquiera?

Me aterré al darme cuenta que lo único plano allí dentro era el suelo y…mi piano de cola.

-¡No, no! ¿Y si dejamos lo de la lengua para después?-Volvió a decir la misma voz de la chica. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Si estaban profanando mi piano…

Cerré mi mano en un puño y aporreé la puerta con fuerza. La chica gritó como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios.-Comenzó a murmurar en el mismo estado agitado y por un momento pensé que ni siquiera tuvieron la decencia de detenerse, pero podía oír los taconeos de la chica por la sala de música. ¿Estaba buscando la forma de salir por la ventana?

-¡Abran la puerta!-Les grité para dejarles en claro que los habían atrapado, sin embargo no sentí ningún ruido a ropas acomodándose a algún muchacho maldiciendo mientras intentaba ponerse los pantalones.

-¡Ven aquí, escóndete!-Volvió a decir la chica.

Volví a oír el taconeo, luego un resbalón, un golpe sordo y un: "auch" por parte de la chica. Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta con la intención de defender mi piano, bueno y mi casa por supuesto.

Auque lo que vi no me lo esperaba ni en un millón de años.

Una hermosa chica con un vestido azul y unos tacones blancos estaba con el trasero en el suelo, las piernas despatarradas, todo el cabello despeinado, el labial color cereza esparcido por la mejilla y un perro entre los brazos como si fuese un bebe.

Dejé escapar una risa, no me esperaba aquello. No había ningún chico en la sala y nada tenía el aspecto de haber sido profanado, ni siquiera ella, que me miraba con terror y mucha vergüenza.

Me acerqué conteniendo la risa como era costumbre el perro jodón comenzó a ladrarme.

-Está bien, suéltala.-Le dije. La puerta la había cerrado y no iría a ningún lado. Ella obedeció y la perra de mi hermana comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del piano con la lengua afuera. Le extendí una mano a la chica y ella la tomó vacilante.

Cuando la toque fue…espeluznante, ya que un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda. Su piel era suave y traslúcida. Tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, unos hermosos labios, una cabellera color chocolate que le caía hasta la cintura a juego con sus ojos, grandes e hipnóticos. Esos ojos traían paz con solo mirarlos.

-¿Estás bien?-Le pregunte. Tenía el vestido lleno de pelos de perro y tenía el aspecto de haber corrido una maratón. Saqué un pañuelo nuevo de mi bolsillo y se lo tendí.

-G-gracias.-Dijo ella con la cara colorada y comenzó a limpiarse la mejilla y luego a acomodarse el pelo con las manos.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso aquí?-Le pregunté con un sonrisa traviesa y ella pareció confundida y… ¿Deslumbrada?

-He…si, no. Yo estaba….ya sabes, quería…esto, tomar aire pero….me perdí.-Dijo tartamudeando hasta que apartó la vista de mis ojos y pudo hablar más claramente.-Me perdí y comencé a abrir puertas al azar para al menos salir afuera pero…-Desvió la vista hacia Laika, que se revolcaba por el piso.-Esta señorita salió corriendo de una de ellas y me obligó a perseguirla por todos lados.-Admitió un tanto avergonzada. Me reí entre dientes sin poder evitarlo, lo contaba todo como si le pasase seguido. Tendría que tener muy mala suerte para que justo abriera la puerta del despacho viejo, donde habíamos dejado a Laika precisamente para que no molestase.

Le tendí una mano para presentarme y ella la tomó.

-Edward Cullen.-Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando le dije quien era.

-¿Tú, tú vives aquí?-Me preguntó sin darse cuenta de que yo tenia agarrada su mano y no pensaba soltarla. Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Oh Dios, siento mucho lo que paso aquí, yo…-Comenzó a disculparse. Se veía bastante nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, con Laika se puede esperar cualquier cosa.-Le contesté en un intento de que no se sintiera culpable, después de todo, no había hecho ningún desastre en la sala de música.

-Que alivio que no te enfadaras. Oh por cierto soy Bella Swan.-Dijo agitando un poco nuestras manos unidas y luego soltándome. Extrañé su calor.

Bella…. ¿Bella Swan? Vaya suerte, la había encontrado antes que su furiosa hermana.

-Ven, dejemos a Laika en su lugar y luego buscaremos a mi hermana Alice para que te ayude con tu vestido-Dije señalándole la falda arruinada por los pelos de perro.

-Oh, gracias.-Dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa.

Me prometí a mi mismo hacerla sonreír mas seguido.

Miré por encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que Rosalie no me había descubierto huyendo de ella. No tenia la culpa en verdad necesitaba un rato a solas y con mucho, pero mucho oxígeno. Pasé junto a unas inmensas escaleras donde un chico alto, rubio y con un toque sureño las subía elegantemente. No sabia quien era y tampoco iba a preguntar, ni tampoco a donde iba.

Paseé por la planta baja, como es muy típico de mí, me perdí al instante, ¿seguía en la planta baja? No recordaba haber subido escaleras así que suponía que si. Pase por un pasillo lleno de puertas y adornos que podían romperse con facilidad. Genial, justo yo, con esos molestos tacones en un angosto pasillo lleno de vidrios y rarezas, gracias a mi hermana ahora estaba en peligro de morir toda cortada.

¿Cuál de las puertas llevaba afuera? Una vez en el patio debería de ser fácil ubicarme si estaba en la parte del frente o en la parte y de atrás y luego buscaría la sala donde estaba la fiesta que casualmente tenía unos enormes ventanales que hacia que se viese por todo el patio.

Intenté guiarme por los murmullos de los invitados, pero cuando creía acercarme cada vez había mas silencio. ¡Esto era imposible! Me preguntaba si alguien más ya se había perdido…no seguro que no, estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí.

Abrí una puerta al azar y me encontré con una gran biblioteca a oscuras. Esa no. Abrí otra puerta y me encontré con un baño. Esa tampoco. Abrí otra puerta y me lo encontré lleno de cajas y a diferencia de las otras esta tenía la luz encendida. Y al ver mejor me di cuenta del por qué.

Un perrito sentado en el medio de ese despacho me miraba fijamente moviendo su colita, perrita mejor dicho ya que tenía un collar extravagante y de color fucsia. Casualmente era de la misma raza que Danco y de la nada me vino a la mente una boda para perros y luego un montón de cachorritos todos iguales.

La perrita vino hacia mí y yo me incliné para acariciarla, tenía pinta de ser una perrita fina con el pelo tan suave y oliendo a canela. Leí el nombre en su placa: "Laika".

-Que bonito nombre.-Le dije y ella me lamió la cara. Ella me ladró y puso sus patas delanteras extendidas en el piso y la cola hacia arriba en posición de juego.

-No cariño, no puedo jugar contigo ahora por…-No me dejo terminar y se lanzó como un torpedo por el lado libre que tenia la puerta y salió del despacho a toda velocidad dejándome sola y…..totalmente estupida engañada por un perro.

-¡Espera!-Le grité mientras corría tras ella por el pasillo, ¡iban a matarme! ¡No era mi casa!

La muy…..perra me hizo dar vueltas por todos lados, a la izquierda, a la derecha, otra vez a la derecha. Internándome aun más en la mansión. Dando vueltas por todos los pasillos, había veces que pasábamos por un pasillo varias veces, yo solo los podía diferencias depende del color de las paredes o de alguna decoración en especial. En cambio ella parecía conocer la casa de memoria. Había una puerta abierta en un lugar de esos pasillos y se metió por ella. Yo entre también, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta.

La tenía atrapada. Era una sala de música, con unos estantes donde había un reproductor de CDs, un hermoso piano de cola negro y un chelo a un lado de una silla rústica junto a la ventana. La sala estaba ambientada y decorada levemente.

Intenté agarrar el perro, pero sabía moverse y sin darme cuenta me tenía corriendo alrededor del piano, dando vueltas y vueltas. Mi peinado se desarmó y estaba empapada en sudor, hice una pausa y me pasé inconscientemente la mano por la cara, esparciendo mi maquillaje hacia un lado. Este perrito estaba comenzando a irritarme.

-¡Eres terribles! ¿Siempre estas tan excitado?-Protesté a sabiendas de que de igual forma no iba a responderme. Ahora se había movido hacia debajo del piano, pero no pensaba agacharme y menos con lo cansada que estaba, me apoyé contra el piano jadeando y la sentí que asomaba la cabeza para lamerme los dedos de los pies.

-¡No, no! ¿Y si dejamos lo de la lengua para después?-Le pregunté. Amaba los besitos de perritos, pero precisamente ese no era el momento, estaría mas tranquila cuando Laika volviese a su lugar.

Alguien aporreó la puerta rudamente y yo pegué un grito de espanto.

-Dios, dios, dios, dios, dios.-Empecé a murmurar mientras iba de un lado a otro por la habitación sin saber que hacer. ¿Qué pasaba si me encontraban en ese estado lamentable con el perro de los dueños de la casa?

-¡Abran la puerta!-Bramó una voz del otro lado. ¿Por qué no entraba y ya? Yo no le había puesto pestillo a la puerta. Estaba acabada, sería humillada por quién estuviese del otro lado y probablemente nos pedirían a mí y a mi familia que nos retiráramos de la fiesta.

-¡Ven aquí, escóndete!-Le dije a Laika agarrándola por el collar justo en el momento en que se había distraído al mirar la puerta, la cargué en brazos como un bebe y la lleve a un extremo de la sala donde había otra ventana. Aunque claro mi torpeza hizo lo suyo y me resbalé, golpeándome el trasero contra el suelo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y miré a quien había entrado con pánico y vergüenza, aunque el muchacho que atravesó el umbral me dejó sin aliento. Era alto, musculoso pero sin exagerar, con el cabello cobrizo más hermoso que había visto nunca, desordenado hasta el ultimo mechón, un barbilla recta, una piel suave y pálida, unos labios levemente rosados y bien formados, quería acercarme y tocarlos con los dedos, aunque sin duda lo mas atrayente e impactante de toda su gloria era posiblemente sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que me miraban con una intensidad abrumadora.

Dejó escapar una risa en cuanto me vio y yo me sonrojé. Su risa era perfecta, al igual que sus blancos dientes.

-Está bien, suéltala.-Me dijo mirando al perrito ere mis brazos. Le hice caso y miré como Laika daba vueltas alrededor del piano.

Él se acercó a mí y me extendió su mano, extendí vacilante la mía y cuando el tomo firmemente mi mano su tacto casi me hace desfallecer de satisfacción y seguridad.

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó con su hermosa voz y me tendió un pañuelo para que me limpiase.

-G-gracias.-Le dije mientras me limpiaba la mejilla y me acomodaba el cabello.

-¿Me vas a decir que paso aquí?-Me preguntó con otra de sus risas traviesas. La cabeza me dio vueltas, me había deslumbrado y sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-He…si, no. Yo estaba….ya sabes, quería…esto, tomar aire pero….me perdí.-Dije tartamudeando ante la mirada de sus ojos verdes que me hacían perder la cordura. Desvíe la vista para hablar como se debía.-Me perdí y comencé a abrir puertas al azar para al menos salir afuera pero…-Miré acusadoramente a Laika que se revolcaba en el piso.-Esta señorita salió corriendo de una de ellas y me obligó a perseguirla por todos lados.

El volvió a reírse y yo volví a marearme. Mierda ¿Qué me estaba pasando? El me tendió una mano y yo se la estreché, confundida nuevamente por el estremecimiento que me causó su toque.

-Edward Cullen.-Dijo él. Un momento, ¿Cullen? ¡Dios Mio! ¿El era el dueño de todo esto? ¿Acaso estaba enfadado conmigo por haber revisado por su casa como si fuese mía y encima de eso casi haber provocado un desastre con el perro?

-¿Tú, tú vives aquí?.- El asintió con la cabeza, yo estaba totalmente ida.

-Oh Dios, siento mucho lo paso aquí, yo…-Intenté disculparme, pero el me cortó, además ¿Qué podría decirle?

-No te preocupes, con Laika se puede esperar cualquier cosa.-Me tranquilizó.

-Que alivio que no te enfadaras. Oh por cierto, soy Bella Swan.-Me presenté agitando levemente nuestras manos que aun seguían unidas, luego lo solté, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo.

-Ven, dejemos a Laika en su lugar y luego buscaremos a mi hermana Alice para que te ayude con tu vestido.-Me dijo señalándome la falda llena de pelos. Suspiré de alivio al no tener que regresar a la fiesta en ese estado, esperaba que la tal Alice tampoco se enfadara con lo que había pasado y que no le molestase ayudarme con mi desarreglo general, si Rosalie me veía provablemente le daría un infarto.

-Oh Gracias.-Le dije con una sonrisa, la cual el me devolvió.

Él tomó a Laika entre sus brazos, ella se resistió un poco, pero luego se dejo estar. Caminamos juntos hasta el despacho donde la había encontrado y la dejó allí dentro. El me había ayudado a mí, así que le dije que lo ayudaría a encontrar a su hermana.

Cualquier cosa con tal de estar un rato más con este Edward que parecía ser el pecado en persona.

**Hola a mis queridas lectoras. He aquí yo con una sorpresita para ustedes. Una nueva historia que escribo en conjunto con mi amiga del alma Romiina. Esta historia tiene credito para las dos, si quieren pueden pasar por su cuenta en fanfiction o por su hermoso blog lleno de historias de la saga (la diosa del crepúsculo. B l o g s p o t. C o m) –sin los espacios- **

**Espero que les guste y esta historia se publicara los jueves.**

**Besitoos**

**Flopii**


	2. Chapter 2: Amigos

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora S. Meyer. Romii y yo sólo dejamos volar nuestra imaginación y nuestro amor por la saga.

Raiting: M

¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor ante algo imperdonable? ¿Podrán perdonar para ser felices?

**Capítulo 2: Amigos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo escrito por Romiina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edward pov.

Dejé a Laika en la habitación donde estaba antes y cerré la puerta antes de que se escapara de nuevo y miré a Bella.

Era absolutamente preciosa...

Su larga cabellera castaña contrastaba con su pálida piel, haciéndola increíblemente bella.

-Ahora iremos a buscar a mi hermana para arreglar ese desastre- le dije apuntando hacia su precioso vestido, que ahora estaba lleno de pelos de perro...

-Vale, gracias de nuevo- dijo ella tímida- Siento todo el desastre que se ha armado por mi culpa- me dijo bajando su mirada, estaba bastante ruborizada.

-No te preocupes- mi mano se dirigió hacia su mentón para levantar su preciosa cara- A cualquiera le pudo haber pasado, además, creo que a Laika le has caído genial- le dije con mi sonrisa torcida y ella se fijó en mi boca y luego me sonrió.

Avanzamos por el largo pasillo hasta las escaleras que daban justo a la cocina.

-¿Te apetece un vaso de agua?- le dije cortésmente.

-Claro, si no te importa- me dijo de nuevo tímida.

-Para nada, ven- puse mi mano en su espalda baja y sentí millones de descargas eléctricas, la miré y ella me miraba con sorpresa, al parecer ella había sentido lo mismo...

Dejé de mirarla para que no se ruborizara más, se veía adorable, pero quería que estuviera cómoda y seguí avanzando como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando tuviese más confianza le preguntaría...

-Pasa- le dije abriéndole la puerta de la cocina y lo que nos encontramos no me lo imaginaría jamás...

Mi pequeña hermana estaba muy acaramelada con ¿Jasper?

No... No podía ser, él no se atrevería a meterse con mi hermana, o ¿Si?

-Edward...- dijo mi hermana saltando del lado de Jasper y alejándose considerablemente...

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí con Jasper?- dije mirando a mi amigo duramente y él me miró triste...

-Pu... pues estábamos...- dijo titubeando y mi paciencia se estaba acabando...

-Jasper te cuento tres para que me expliques ahora mismo lo que estabas haciendo con mi hermana- le dije amenazante y avanzando hacia él.

-Edward- me llamó mi hermana cuando faltaban sólo dos metros para alcanzar a Jasper- Jasper me gusta- me soltó sin más y yo la miré con la boca abierta, pero mi enfado aumentaba por momentos...

-¿Có...cómo que te gusta Jasper?- dije mirándola duramente a los ojos.

-Si Edward me gusta, es más creo que estamos destinados para estar juntos el uno con el otro- dijo como si nada y me miró con dureza... Jamás había visto esa mirada en mi hermanita...

-No te puede gustar Jasper- le dije avanzando hacia ella- No puedes, es mi mejor amigo y eso va en contra de lo moral- llegué hasta su altura y la miré fijamente...

-Claro que puede gustarme, de hecho ya te puedo decir que estoy completamente enamorada de Jasper Hale- me dijo sin rodeos y con una seguridad infinita...

Esto no podía estar pasando...

Mi hermana y Jasper no podían gustarse... Jasper era mi mejor amigo...

-Alice Cullen estás completamente loca, has perdido el juicio- le dije fuera de sí y avancé hacia la salida que daba al patio, necesitaba pensar y estar solo...

No podía asumir que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo se gustasen... ¿cómo había pasado? Era mi hermana por el amor de Dios...

Bella pov.

Entramos en la cocina y allí estaban dos personas, una chica preciosa de pelo moreno y corto, que apuntaba en todas las direcciones y el chico sureño que había visto en las escaleras antes de perderme...

Hablaban muy animadamente, muy cerca el uno del otro y me fijé en Edward, éste mostraba una cara de confusión y ¿enfado?

La chica nos miró y se apartó totalmente del chico, asustada mirando a Edward... ¿quién era? ¿Su novia? ¿Acababa de pillarla con otro chico?

Esto no podía estar pasando...

-Edward...- dijo la chica alejándose del chico.

-Alice, ¿qué haces aquí con Jasper?- dijo Edward mirando duramente a el tal Jasper y éste mostraba cara de pena...

-Pu... pues estábamos...- dijo la tal Alice, espera... ¿Alice? Era la hermana de Edward ¿No?

Entonces... ¿Por qué estaba tan enfurecido?

-Jasper te cuento tres para que me expliques ahora mismo lo que estabas haciendo con mi hermana- dijo amenazante y me fijé en él... No quedaba nada del chico tierno y simpático que había conocido hacía escasos unos minutos, ahora era un chico duro que daba miedo...

-Edward- llamó Alice a su hermano- Jasper me gusta- soltó y Edward la miró con la boca abierta incrédulo.

-¿Có...cómo que te gusta Jasper?- dijo mirándola con dureza...

-Si Edward me gusta, es más creo que estamos destinados para estar juntos el uno con el otro- dijo Alice y lo miró igual que él antes... ambos hermanos estaban fuera de sí...

-No te puede gustar Jasper- dijo avanzando hacia ella- No puedes, es mi mejor amigo y eso va en contra de lo moral- llegó a su altura y se desafiaron con la mirada...

Así que era eso... Era su hermana y su mejor amigo y por lo visto no quería que estuvieran juntos... por ¿miedo? O ¿por qué? No lo entendía...

Me juré a mi misma descubrirlo, me costase lo que me costase...

-Claro que puede gustarme, de hecho ya te puedo decir que estoy completamente enamorada de Jasper Hale

-Alice Cullen estás completamente loca, has perdido el juicio- dijo saliendo hacia el exterior de la casa y la tal Alice y yo nos miramos...

-¿Y tú quién eres?- me dijo con enfado, pero no hacia a mí, si no por lo que había acabado de pasar...

-Yo soy Bella Swan- le dije mirándola con seguridad.

-¿Bella?- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí. Avanzó hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente... Pero si no me conocía de nada y ahora me ¿abrazaba?- Sé que te parecerá raro, pero seremos grandes amigas Bella, yo soy Alice Cullen- me susurró en el oído antes de separarse de mí y fijarse en el desastre que era ahora mi vestido...

-Así es que tú eres una de las hermanas Swan- dijo el tal Jasper con una sonrisa sincera y yo asentí- Vaya, vaya... no pensaba que Edward y tú os conocierais.

-De hecho- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- Nos acabamos de conocer...- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en tu vestido? Ni que Laika te hubiera pasado por encima...- dijo Alice con humor y de repente algo pareció encenderse en su pequeña cabecita, porque me volvió a mirar y se tapó la boca...- No me digas que...

-¿Qué Laika ha arrasado conmigo?- dije sonriéndole- Si, Laika al parecer es muy juguetona...

-Bella, lo siento, te arreglaré el vestido enseguida, pero si la había dejado encerrada- me dijo con sorpresa.

-Si, lo hiciste, pero esta casa es un auténtico laberinto y es imposible no perderse...

-Jajajaja- Jasper soltó una carcajada y yo me uní a sus risas...

-¿De qué os reís?- dijo Alice mirándonos a los dos como si fuera un partido de tenis...

-Es que antes de encontrarte Ali, me perdí por este "gran laberinto"- dijo haciendo unas comas y en su cara mostraba humor, nada que ver con el chico triste que había visto antes cuando Edward estaba presente...

-Vaya, vaya... nunca lo imaginé...- dijo Alice pensativa- Entonces, ¿cómo se ha escapado Laika del despacho?- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Pues abrí la puerta pensándome que era mi puerta de salida hacia la salvación y me encontré a la hermosa Laika...- le dije con una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, no hay nada que Alice Cullen no pueda hacer, ven, te arreglaré el vestido- dijo cogiéndome el brazo y llevándome hacia fuera de la cocina.

-No, espera Alice, quiero hablar con Edward...- le dije no sé el por qué... lo que quería que Alice me arreglara el vestido para que mi hermana Rose no se diese cuenta del desastre, pero ahora había algo que tiraba hacia a mí... Quería hablar con Edward para hacerle sentir mejor...

-¿Con Edward?- dijo parándose en seco- ¿Por qué deberías hablar con Edward? No entra en razón...

-Por lo que he visto os queréis muchísimo- le dije sinceramente y ella asintió- No quiero que estéis así, al menos déjame intentarlo, te prometo que si en cinco minutos no le he sacado una sonrisa me volveré y me podrás arreglar el vestido.

-Está bien, Jasper y yo estaremos aquí esperándote- dijo sentándose al lado de Jasper y éste le sonrió con mucha dulzura.

-Ahora nos veremos- les dije con una sonrisa y ambos asintieron.

Salí por donde salió Edward y esto si que era un auténtico laberinto...

El precioso jardín Cullen estaba serpenteado por millones de arbustos gigantes que formaban delicadamente un laberinto, pero ¿adónde llevarían?

Seguí el laberinto y llegué a un tramo donde había dos lugares por donde ir y yo me decanté por el izquierdo, quizás intuición femenina...

Al parecer la intuición femenina había acertado...

No escuché nada, pero vi el precioso pelo de Edward brillar bajo la luz de la luna, parecía algo sobrenatural...

Era hermoso, muy hermoso...

Estaba sentado en un banco de piedra, con sus manos en el bolsillo y su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, parecía que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta...

Decidí acercarme y terminar con su angustia de una vez, no podía verlo así...

No sé que me tiraba hacia él, pero era una fuerza antinatural, me rompía el alma verle tan vulnerable, tan triste y tan solo...

-Quiero estar solo- dijo sin abrir ningún ojo, dándome cuenta que había acertado cuando vi sus ojos cerrados.

Me encontraba a diez metros de él al menos, ¿cómo me había escuchado?

Ya... claro... los malditos tacones habían resonado en las hojas secas del suelo, no había que ser un lince para haberme escuchado...

-Edward- me acerqué aún más a él y éste no movió ningún músculo, al parecer había reconocido mi voz...

-¿Qué quieres?- me dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Hablar- le dije sin más con una sonrisa y él se quedó mirando fijo a mi boca, me sentí nerviosa, estaba empezando a ruborizarme, menos mal que la noche hacía como pantalla para que no se viera...

-Te ves adorable cuando te ruborizas- me dijo con una sonrisa torcida y ahora fui yo la que me le quedé mirando hacia su preciosa boca- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Estaba hosco, pero en ningún momento me había faltado el respeto.

-Edward te conozco de...- miré el reloj de mi muñeca y vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo sonreía... ¡Misión cumplida! Había sonreído en menos de cinco minutos, Alice tendría que esperar...- Hace escasamente una hora- le dije mirándole a los ojos- La verdad no os conozco para juzgar ni a ti ni a tu hermana, pero por las miradas sé que os amáis- le dije y él me hizo un hueco para que me sentase en el banco junto a él...

-La amo demasiado como para tener que verla con mi mejor amigo...

-Edward, Alice algún día se casará y tendrá hijos, eso es inevitable- le dije sin dejar de mirarle esos preciosos ojos color esmeralda- ¿Qué harás cuando eso suceda?

-Pues no podré hacer nada Bella, pero es mi mejor amigo, ¿entiendes?- me dijo acercándose a mí y yo no me moví, su cálido aliento olía de maravilla...- ¿Qué me dirá Jasper cuando se besen? ¿Qué me dirá cuando hagan el amor? ¿Qué me dirá cuando hable de ella?- me dijo con angustia...

Y yo no podía verlo así...

-Edward tranquilízate- le dije y lo próximo que hice ni yo misma me lo hubiese creído jamás... Abracé a Edward con fuerza, para hacerle saber que aquí tenía una amiga, que podía confiar en mí y que por nada lo dejaría solo. Dios... su olor era más fantástico cuánto más me acercaba, me hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el hilo de mis pensamientos... pero ahora tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle que tenía a una nueva amiga- He visto amor en los ojos de Jasper y ni te cuento en los de Alice...- le susurré en el oído sin soltar el abrazo, él me estrechó igual que yo, rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos...- No tienes por qué saber nada de eso, piensa que eso son cosas de pareja, además, ¿quién mejor que Jasper para estar con Alice? Es tu mejor amigo Edward y sabes cómo es...

-Lo sé Bella- dijo sin deshacer el abrazo y yo sonreí feliz...- Pero entiéndeme que choca bastante el ver a tu hermana con tu mejor amigo, sé que Jasper es el mejor candidato... – dejó las palabras en el aire, parecía entender...- Pero la verdad no sé por qué me he comportado así...

-Quizás estés un poco celoso porque ahora Alice tendrá menos tiempo para ti, pero tranquilo, aquí tienes una nueva amiga que te apoyará en todo y te hará reír sin parar- él sonrió, lo noté por la sacudida de su cuerpo y me estrechó más fuertemente, pero siempre con mucha delicadeza.

-Bella gracias, gracias por hacerme entender y hacerme sentir mejor, yo también te considero una amiga- me dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y me besó en la mejilla...

Sentí millones de corrientes eléctricas en la mejilla y él pareció darse cuenta porque me miró pícaramente y yo le sonreí como una tonta...

Nos quedamos mirándonos por lo que parecieron ser horas hasta que decidí romper el silencio, sabía que si estaba por más tiempo así lo besaría y no sé si él quería lo mismo...

-¿Vamos?- le dije sin dejar de mirarlo, pero levantándome lentamente.

-Claro, Alice te tiene que arreglar el vestido- me dijo mirándome con mucha intensidad.

-Si- dije en un susurro y él me cogió de la mano y un estremecimiento me recorrió toda la columna vertebral, ¿por qué sentía esas descargas?

Nos encaminamos por el laberinto, justo por donde yo había venido y Edward se me quedó mirando...

-Te pierdes por mi casa y ¿no lo haces en este laberinto?- me dijo con una sonrisa y yo asentí tímidamente. Él rió y su risa era música para mis oídos...

Volvimos a caminar y enseguida nos topamos por la misma puerta que habíamos salido.

Entramos y vimos a Alice y Jasper mirarnos con detenimiento.

-Edward, yo...- dijo Alice apenada y se acercó a nosotros.

-Ali no te preocupes- avanzó Edward para abrazarla- Todo está bien, perdóname por haberme puesto de esa manera- le susurró en el oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

Yo miré a Jasper y le guiñé el ojo y puse mi dedo gordo en alza, él me miró y me sonrió y me murmuró un "gracias".

-Te quiero tanto Edward...- dijo Alice estrechándolo aún más con su pequeño cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti enana- le dijo con una sonrisa y Alice me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Pues ella estaba mirándome a mí y Edward a Jasper.

-Bella gracias por hacer entrar en razón a este cabezota- le dijo con cariño- Eres la primera persona con la que cede Edward...- dijo con una brillo especial en los ojos y no sé a qué se refería...

-No ha sido nada- le dije restándole importancia, la verdad me había costado un poco convencerle, pero nada que no haya podido solucionar.

-Si ha sido y lo sabes, has hecho que Jasper y yo podamos querernos sin ningún remordimiento, gracias- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo de su hermano y abrazándome a mí- ¿Hiciste que sonriera antes de cinco minutos?- dijo con una sonrisa, pues su cuerpo se sacudió suavemente.

-Si, el cabezota se rió en tan sólo dos minutos- le dije estrechándola en mis brazos y riéndome. Sentía a Alice como mi amiga especial, al igual que Edward, seríamos unos grandes amigos.

-¿De qué habláis?- dijo Edward intentando escuchar nuestra conversación.

-Nada que te incumba metiche- le dijo su hermana y deshizo el abrazo- Bella, tú y yo iremos arriba a arreglarte ese desastre- dijo apuntando hacia mi vestido.

-Claro- dije sin ningún ánimo y Edward y Jasper se carcajearon.

Al parecer mi hermanita Rose y Alice se llevarían estupendamente...

Rosalie pov.

Estuve hablando con Emmett muchísimo tiempo, me caía genial y encima estaba empezando a gustarme...

Era tan guapo y tan educado...

Sus risas eran contagiosas e involuntariamente hacia que me riera por tonterías, pero esos hermosos hoyuelos que aparecían cuando se reía me derretían... eran hermosos...

En ese momento me acordé del motivo por el cual me había ido de la conversación que mantenían mis padres con los Cullen...

Mi hermana...

¿Dónde estaría?

-Emmett tengo que buscar a mi hermana- le dije mirándolo intensamente.

-Vamos, te ayudo a buscarla- me dijo cogiendo mi mano y sentí una calor sobrenatural traspasar mi piel y llegar a mi corazón...

Nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la fiesta y me encontré a mamá y a papá con los Cullen en el mismo sitio donde los había dejado... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-Emmett voy a ir a hablar con mis padres, espérame aquí- le dije cogiendo una parte de la falda de mi vestido para poder andar más rápido y más cómodamente.

-Papá, mamá- dije soltando mi vestido- ¿Habéis visto a Bella?- les dije como si nada, no quería preocuparlos...

-La última vez que la vi estaba dirigiéndose hacia la planta de arriba para ir al baño- me dijo la señora Esme con una espectacular sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora Cullen- le dije con una sonrisa.

-No me llames señora Cullen hija, llámame Esme- me dijo con una voz maternal.

-Está bien- le sonreí de nuevo y miré a mis padres.

-Mamá voy a buscar a Bella, ¿les importa si subo al piso superior?- dije esto último mirando a los señores Cullen.

-Por supuesto que no hija, sube para lo que quieras- me dijo de nuevo Esme con una perfecta educación. Yo asentí y volví a coger mi vestido.

Miré de reojo a Emmett y éste se encontraba con Edward y un chico sureño. Todos me miraban interrogantes y yo les di mi mejor cara de niña buena.

-¡Rosalie!- me llamó Emmett y me paré en seco.

Me giré hacia su dirección y él se acercaba con Edward y el chico sureño.

-¿Qué quieres Emmett?- le dije cansada. Tenía que buscar a mi hermana para presentarle a Edward, tenían que verse y gustarse por supuesto...

-Quiero presentarte a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo- dijo dirigiéndose a los dos chicos que me miraban con simpatía...- Rosalie, éste es Jasper- se dirigió al chico sureño- Jasper, ésta es Rosalie- Jasper se acercó a mí y besó mi mano derecha con una delicadeza extrema...

-Encantado de conocerte Rosalie- dijo con una educación excelente y yo le sonreí.

-Igualmente Jasper- le dirigí una mirada cálida, algo raro en mí... Ya que a todos los desconocidos les dirigía una mirada gélida...

-Éste es...- no lo dejé terminar, tenía prisa...

-Si Emmett, él es Edward Cullen- le dije señalando al chico que quería para mi hermana- Ahora si me permitís...- les dije cogiendo de nuevo mi vestido y alejándome de ellos. Todos tenían caras de estar a punto de partir en carcajadas, menos Emmett, que se había quedado con cara de shock el pobre... pero era necesario, necesitaba encontrar de una vez a mi hermanita y presentarle al guapísimo de Edward Cullen.

Subí las escaleras sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de los altos escalones y los altísimos tacones que llevaba.

Estaba abriendo la cuarta puerta cuando me fijé en una puerta que había justo al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando ver la nítida luz que se escapaba por la abertura.

Escuché risitas y no dudé en ningún momento, me acerqué hacia la puerta y escuché la voz de mi hermana...

-Alice de verdad muchísimas gracias por haberme arreglado el vestido- escuché y abrí un poco más la puerta.

Mi hermana de encontraba encima de un alto taburete, estaba totalmente rígida y reía cálidamente, ¿con quién estaba?

Miré hacia la izquierda y me encontré a una preciosa chica que le quitaba algo del vestido y sonreía feliz.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte el haber convencido a Edward para que aceptase la relación entre Jasper y yo...

Un momento...

¿Bella ya conocía a Edward? ¿Desde cuándo? Y, ¿Jasper y esta chica estaban juntos?

No entendía nada...

Decidí llamar a la puerta suavemente y las risas se callaron para escuchar un suave "pasa".

Abrí la puerta completamente y mi hermana vino hasta a mí para abrazarme.

-Rose...- dijo Bella con mucho entusiasmo, al parecer tenía tantas ganas de verme como yo a ella.

-Bella, ¿dónde has estado? He estado buscándote por horas- dije exagerada y la chica morena de pelo corto se rió. Yo al miré interrogante y solté el abrazo de mi hermana.

-Soy Alice Cullen, tú debes de ser Rosalie, ¿verdad?- dijo acertando de lleno, ¿de qué me conocía? Al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi interrogante y prosiguió- Bella no ha parado de hablar de ti- me sonrió- La verdad no te ha hecho justicia, era preciosa- me dijo sinceramente y le sonreí.

-Encantada Alice, tú también eres muy hermosa- le dije sinceramente y ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza- Yo sorprendida le respondí el abrazo.

-Seremos las tres grandes amigas- dijo entusiasmada y la verdad tenía razón, ya sentía a esta chica como mi amiga.

Me fijé más en la habitación y ésta estaba totalmente equipada con productos de belleza.

-Alice...- la llamé deshaciendo el abrazo y mirando a todas partes- ¿Es esta tu habitación?- le dije maravillándome por tanta belleza...

-Si y puedes usar lo que quieras- me dijo agarrando mi mano para llevarme hasta su gran armario y enseñarme todos sus vestidos...

Era un paraíso...

-¿Ves? Te dije que te llevarías fenomenal con mi hermana- dijo Bella sonriéndonos a las dos y Alice y yo nos miramos cómplices.

Edward pov.

Rosalie se fue sin más, dejando al pobre Emmett con la boca abierta.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y no pudimos soltar una sonora carcajada, provocando que muchos invitados nos mirasen.

-¿De qué os reís vosotros dos?

-De nada Emmie- le dijo Jasper- La verdad que tienes a la chica en el bote...- dijo antes de soltar otra carcajada y yo por supuesto le seguí.

-Si, si reíros, pero Rosalie será para mí- dijo muy convencido y la verdad que se veía que se gustaban, pero la chica estaba desesperada buscando a su hermana...

Un momento... su hermana era Bella y Bella estaba arriba con Alice...

Decidí intervenir, tenía que subirle la moral al pobre Emmett...

-Emmett, seguro que se ha ido por algún motivo, no porque no le gustes- le dije intentando subirle el ánimo.

-¿Tú crees?- me dijo mirándome con la carita de corderito a medio morir.

-Claro que si.

-A sí que fue por eso que estaba como loca mirando a todas partes- yo asentí y Emmett entendió todo de momento- Ja, entonces no se ha ido por mí y sí la tengo en el bote- dijo seguro- se habrá ido para hacer algo importante, no hay otra explicación- dijo pensando- Por cierto, ¿conocéis a la otra Swan?

-Si, la conocemos- dijo Jasper y sabía que ahora tocaba que se rieran de mí, pero nunca llegó porque las Swan y mi hermana Alice bajaron las escaleras con una elegancia nunca antes vista, todos los invitados estaban embobados mirando a las chicas y es que... no era para menos...

Las tres eran preciosas, pero la que de verdad me interesaba era esa castaña con cara de corazón que ya estaba empezando a gustarme...

Era preciosa, la mirases por donde la mirases...

Estaban hablando animadamente, al parecer se habían caído de maravilla.

Fijaron sus miradas en nosotros y las tres nos dedicaron una preciosa sonrisa. Se acercaron a nosotros y se pusieron las tres justo enfrente.

-Hola chicos- dijo Alice mirando en exclusiva a Jasper y yo sólo tenía ojos para Bella, que me miraba con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro.

-Ali, ¿dónde estábais?- dijo Emmett sin apartar la mirada de Rosalie.

-Cosas de chicas Emmett- dijo la enana con malhumor y Bella y Rosalie se rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Bella!- llamó la voz de la madre de Bella y ésta se giró.

Vi cómo los señores Swan y mis padres se acercaban curiosos a nosotros y les pusimos nuestras mejores caras de "niños buenos".

-¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo papá emocionado- Al fin voy a conocer a tu hija Reneé- dijo con una gran sonrisa mirando a Bella.

-Si, Carliste- dijo Reneé- Bella, éste es el señor Cullen y ella, la señora Cullen- dijo con una educación excelente señalando a mis padres.

-Encantada señores Cullen- dijo Bella tímida.

-Puedes llamarme Esme querida- dijo mamá besando su mejilla y Bella se ruborizó al instante, haciéndola ver como un auténtico ángel.

-Y a mi Carliste, es un placer haberte conocido- dijo papá besando su mano con una destreza imposible y ella le sonrió sinceramente.

-Ya veo que no habéis necesitado que os presentáramos- dijo el padre de Bella con cierta ironía que a Emmett le hizo gracia...

Soltó una carcajada y por supuesto le di con el codo en el costado y éste disimulo con una tos nada disimulada.

-Ya veo...- volvió a decir y se acercó a Emmett- Te estaré vigilando Hale- le susurró a Emmett muy bajito, pero yo al estar al lado lo escuché perfectamente y vi cómo mi amigo tragaba en seco... Yo no pude más que soltar una carcajada...

Las chicas, mis padres y la señora Reneé me miraron interrogantes y yo me recompuse al instante...

-Chicas espero veros por aquí más a menudo- dijo mamá- Alice dijo que os llevaríais de maravilla- les sonrió a Bella y a Rosalie.

-Claro Esme- dijo Rosalie- Seremos grandes amigas- dijo mirándola con emoción.

-Me alegro- dijo antes de retirarse con mi papá.

-Me gustáis mucho como pareja- dijo Reneé, dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta- Cerrad esas bocas, a leguas se ve que todos os gustáis, seréis unas parejas perfectas...- dijo guiñándonos y sus hijas la miraron con más incredulidad que nosotros...

¿Había dicho eso de verdad? ¿Enserio?

-No opino lo mismo que vuestra madre- dijo el señor Swan- Espero que no os paséis con las chicas jovencitos- dijo en modo de amenaza disimulada y se fue sin más.

-La señora renacu... Reneé- corrigió Emmett al instante y menos mal... Porque esta vez saldría mal si sus hijas se enterasen lo que estaba a punto de decir...- Tiene toda la razón- dijo acercándose a Rosalie y ésta le sonrió brevemente.

-No te hagas ilusiones Emmie- dijo Rosalie y todos estallamos en carcajadas, provocando que todos los presentes nos mirasen intrigados.

La verdad el mote de Rosalie había sido muy bueno.

-Rosalie no me malinterpretes- dijo a modo de súplica- Es verdad que podríamos hacer una pareja perfecta- dijo con su sonrisa más pícara.

-Bueno... ¿quién ha dicho que yo vaya contigo?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a las chicas- Puede que me guste Edward o Jasper...

Esta vez si que no pudimos evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ver la cara de Emmett, todo derrotado, no tenía precio...

Jasper y yo nos aguantamos con nuestros hombros para evitar caer de las fuertes carcajadas y las chicas reían sin parar. La risa de Bella era música para mis oídos…

****

**Hola hermoss mias, aquí el capi (retrasado) de esta bellisima histori que hago en conjunto con Romii, este capi es de ella y espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen sus respectivos reviews.**

**En breve publico Niña de mi Alma para las que lo estaban esperando. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

**Las quiero.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Flopii **


	3. Chapter 3: Trio de Citas

_**Capítulo escrito por Flopii **_

**Cap.3: Trío de Citas**

**Durante la siguiente semana, Alice, nos mantuvo ocupadas a todas con viajes de compras para "recibir el nuevo año" aunque para mi eso no tenia mucho sentido y terminaba refunfuñando todo el camino y protestando cuando me obligaban a probarme algo.**

**Aunque no podía oponer mucha resistencia ellas era dos y yo era solo una, además de que Alice valía por cinco o seis.**

**A esta altura ya tenía todo un nuevo guardarropas, incluido los zapatos y bolsos que seguramente jamás llegaría a usar por cuenta propia.**

**Nuestra pequeña amiga nos invitó a su casa regularmente y no podía evitar sentir las mariposas en el estómago cuando veía a ese Dios de ojos verdes.**

"**Casualmente" él estaba allí junto con su amigo Jasper y el hermano de éste, Emmet. Quien me había caído estupendamente, me hacia reír a carcajadas y apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para conocernos bien. Incluso con Edward me pasaba lo mismo, todavía sentía que no lo conocía del todo y el tiempo juntos en grupo lo utilizábamos para divertirnos en la noche, como ir a bailar , a comer o al cine, y no hablábamos más que de tonterías.**

**Rose me había aconsejado que si quería conocerlo mejor (cosa que le encanto en cuanto se lo mencione) que solo debía de invitarlo a salir una noche nosotros solos.**

**Eso estaba bien, aunque olvidaba un pequeño detalle: era una cobarde.**

**¿Cómo hablarle cuando me miraba con esos intimidantes ojos verdes? Y si pudiese pedírselo, ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿Me rechazaría humillantemente? ¿Me diría que tenia novia o que no era lo suficientemente bonita para él?**

**¡Las citas apestaban!**

**Para Alice las cosas habían resultado aun mejor de lo que me esperaba, ella y Jasper habían tenido su primera cita y habían tenido un poco de intimidad para poder hablar libremente. Alice nos dio detalles de la conversación y nos dio una perspectiva de lo que pensaba al respecto: Jasper estaba fascinado con ella y ella estaba enamorándose de él.**

**Ella esperaba su primer beso en esa maravillosa cita y parecía tener mucha suerte cuando nos contó que en la entrada de su casa Jasper se inclinó hacia sus labios, pero cambiando de trayectoria hacia su mejilla en el último segundo, a propósito, según nos había dicho la pequeña Alice.**

**Era una historia tan tierna y seductora que casi no parecía real al relatarla, pero los cuentos de hadas iban bien con Alice y parecían formar parte de su vida cotidiana.**

**Para Rosalie las cosas también parecían ir muy pero muy bien con Emmet, sus coqueteos y frases con doble sentido no pasaban desapercibidos para mí.**

**La única que se veía tan virgen y tan común como siempre era yo: Edward no me rodeaba con un brazo como Emmet hacia con Rose ni me daba una flor como Jasper hacia con Alice, nada, parecía que solo me veía como una amiga.**

**Mi hermana ya tenia cita con Emmet para el fin de semana y Alice ya tenia planes para su segunda cita con Jasper. Era increíble, en solo una semana o menos ya estaban en camino a formar parejas, parecía que cuando nos habíamos conocido en la casa Cullen o más bien cuando nos habíamos visto a los ojos fue como un flechazo del futuro.**

**La diferencia con los demás era que ni Edward ni yo parecíamos ir en el sitio correcto a la reacción que tuvimos al vernos a los ojos.**

**Era mentira si dijera que no había sentido nada por él, me había deslumbrado en el primer momento y ahora me parecía que me gustaba.**

**Se me ocurría a esperar a que el demostrara un poco de interés en mi para prepararme mentalmente a pedirle una cita o esperar a que él me la pidiese, aunque lo dudaba. Yo era tan común y corriente, él era demasiado perfecto, podría tener a cualquier chica hermosa que quisiera.**

**Todo mi pobre ego se me vino a los pies cuando me di cuenta de aquello.**

**-¿Y si se lo pido yo de parte tuya?-Sugirió Jasper a mi lado, levantando las pesas con sus brazos.**

**-Mmm, pensara que soy un cobarde.-Admití avergonzado.**

**Por milésima vez en la semana hablábamos de Bella, la mujercita que me había cautivado cada vez más durante los siguientes días de conocernos, era mentira si dijera que Bella no me gustaba, me gustaba y tal vez mucho, no sabia exactamente cuanto, pero no me la había sacado de la cabeza en ningún momento.**

**La quería como amiga, había que admitirlo pero eso era solo por miedo a que lanzándome como lo estaba haciendo Emmet por Rosalie las cosas se echaran a perder, Bella tenia una luz y una pureza única que valía la pena tener cerca.**

**Había esperado pacientemente a invitarla a una cita nosotros dos solos, mis amigos ya me superaban en mucho pero yo quería ir lo más despacio posible, no quería arruinarlo, hacia mucho tiempo que una mujer no me llamaba la atención y podía admitir, vergonzosamente, que había perdido algo de tacto. Era extraño, pero sentía vergüenza y pánico cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de pedirle una cita a Bella. Tal vez intentaba hacerlo de la manera más especial posible, o quería que fuese solo una invitación al azar, quería que también la cita en si fuese especial y todavía no tenia un buen plan a seguir. ¿Una cena? ¿Una salida al cine? ¿Una almuerzo? ¿Una salida al parque? Cualquier cosa que se me pasaba por la mente no me parecía lo suficientemente bueno para una cita con Bella.**

**Estaba seguro que algo maravilloso se me ocurriría para hacer ella y yo juntos.**

**-¿Qué tal si se lo pides y ya?-Me preguntó Emmet como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.**

**-Si, pero…no sé qué me pasa últimamente con ella.-Admití.-Es como si me quitase el aire.-Ugh genial, ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta, frente a Emmet? Adiós vida.**

**Tal como pensé estalló en carcajadas y casi todo el gimnasio se nos quedo mirando.**

**-Oh Dios, ¿te estás enamorando Eddie?-Preguntó jocoso.**

**-No, no creo.-Respondí confundido, aunque me había dicho a mi mismo a ignorarlo. Era muy pronto para decir tal cosa, debíamos conocernos más, el tiempo mismo lo diría.**

**Por hora Bella tenia todos los puntos a favor, era hermosa, divertida, honesta, dulce, sincera, pura, buena y tenía un gran corazón.**

**-No te preocupes Edward, mi hermano está igual de pirado que tú con su Rosie.-Se burló Jasper y fue mi turno reír.**

**-¡Hey yo que tu no me reiría tanto Edward!-Amenazó Emmet.- Este vago solo quiere ganar puntos contigo cuando se ligue a tu hermana.-**

**Mire con cara de pocos amigos a la mole que se reía tirado en el suelo. Eso no me hizo ni pizca de gracia y estire mi pie para patearle la pierna.**

**-¡Auch!-Se quejó.**

**-No juegues con eso.-Le amenacé yo. Ya tenia suficiente que mi hermana menor y mi mejor amigo hicieran de las suyas. Ya con su primera cita, más adelantados en el fruto de su relación que yo con Bella. Patético.**

**Pero, ¿Qué me hacia pensar que yo tenia alguna posibilidad con Bella? ¿Y si ella sólo me veía como un amigo? ¿Y si no le gustaba?**

**Hasta ahora había tenido buenos puntos a mi favor con hacerla reír y unas pocas veces le hice sonrojar, pero hasta ahí iba todo.**

**Era frustrante, y demasiado confuso. No era experto en ver lo que querían las mujeres o lo que buscaban de mi, siempre me había pasado lo mismo con las interesadas que me invitaban a tomar algo o alegaban que necesitaban ayuda con sus tareas y bla bla bla…**

**Ahora la cosa era al revés, el interesado era yo y me moría de miedo que Bella me rechazara. Tenía que ser fuerte, firme y no echarlo a perder.**

**Al día siguiente me desperté completamente renovado, o bueno casi…había dormido toda la noche de corrido (raro en mi) y mi mente por la mañana estaba fresca y llenas de ideas para hacer con Bella.**

**Me di un baño rápido, ansioso por el valor con el que había despertado. Solo esperaba que no desapareciera en cuanto tuviera su perfección frente a mí.**

**Bajé las escaleras casi rodando y en los últimos escalones trastrabillé y caí al piso. **

**-¡Oh Edward! ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó mi madre acercándose a mi, aún tenía su bata puesta por lo que debía de ser muy temprano.**

**-Si mamà no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente.-Contesté, intente levantarme y sentí una punzada en el tobillo. Genial. Debía calmarme o llegaría moribundo a la casa Swan.**

**-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó mi madre, todavía sin soltarme.**

**-Muy seguro.-Le di una sonrisa forzada y besé su mejilla.- ¡Nos vemos!- Me despedí medio corriendo y medio saltando por el dolor en mi tobillo, estaba seguro de que no era nada grave.**

**-¡Espera! ¿Haz desayunado hijo?-Preguntó debajo del porche mientras yo me montaba en el Volvo.**

**-¡Un montón!-Le grité antes de entrar al auto. Desde allí dentro podía verla con los brazos cruzados y la boca fruncida ante mi patética mentira. No pude evitarlo ¡estaba ansiosísimo! No tenía muchas ideas o comentarios convincentes con semejante adrenalina por dentro.**

**Quería a Bella, quería verla…**

**Conducía como un loco por las calles semi vacías en dirección a la casa de las chicas Swan, como les decía Emmet, todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlas por separado.**

**Me bajé en la florería donde María hacia los paquetes especiales que Carlisle le hacia hacer para mamà.**

**-¡Oh, Vaya! Pero que sorpresa Edward querido ¿Cómo estas?-Me saludo Maria, una mujer de gran edad, con gafas para ver y el cabello blanco ceniciento.**

**-Todo bien, o más o menos, tengo una emergencia amorosa.-Le expliqué más o menos acercándome al mostrador.**

**-Ya veo, ¿De que se trata?-Preguntó. No me pasó por alto ver como me observaba cojeando. ¡Mierda! Mi tobillo no pasaba de mal a peor, pero bueno tendría que aguantarme, era ahora o nunca, no podía hacer esperar a Bella ni un minuto más, si mis sueños que había tenido en la noche eran ciertos, ella estaba tan mal que yo al estar separados.**

**Le expliqué, entre balbuceos y tartamudeos, que había conocido a una chica llamada Bella, mi estupidez al no pedirle lo que tanto deseaba y mi arrepentimiento repentino, como el dicho…"de la noche a la mañana".**

**-Ya veo.-Repitió.- ¿Quieres un presente para llevarle cuando le pidas una cita?-**

**-Exacto.-Asentí con la cabeza, el tobillo me dolía horrores y la pierna con la cual me inclinaba me estaba quemando por el esfuerzo, estaba sudando y el apetecible olor de mi perfume estaba desapareciendo reemplazándolo por otro más tosco y asqueroso. Doblemente genial.**

**Maria se fue por unas puertas que tenían unos dibujos de paisajes, al parecer lo que estaba en ese momento en la tienda no era lo que consideraba algo especial.**

**Al rato regresó con un hermoso ramo de flores, eran rosadas y otras mas oscuras, casi fucsia. Estaban envueltas por la parte de abajo con un delicado papel de color marfil y un lazo. Estaba exquisito, gritaba Bella por todas partes. Me apresure a pagar y darle las gracias a Maria.**

**-No las muevas mucho.-Me advirtió mientras iba saliendo de la tienda, seguramente al ver como me movía mientras cojeaba.**

**Llegué hasta donde estaba estacionado mi coche con mucha dificultad, era ridículo los minutos que me había tardado en llegar hasta allí a pesar de estar a tan corta distancia.**

**Me quedé helado, pálido y con la sangre por los pies a dos metros de mi coche, bueno….donde debería estar mi coche.**

**Miré hacia todos lados para ver si no me había equivocado. No lo estaba. Mi precioso coche lo había dejado aquí mismo y…la acera tenía los bordes amarillos. Eso solo significaba una cosa: prohibido estacionarse.**

**Triplemente genial.**

**¿Quién tenia mi coche? Seguramente se lo habían llevado ¿Adonde? Por dios ¿Todo hoy tenia que pasarme? **

**Había una nota pegada a un cubo negro donde debería estar mi Volvo, aunque solo ahora quedara el lugar vacío. Cogí la nota, era de la policía de tránsito: Señor conductor, bla bla bla….puede retirar el vehiculo y la multa de tránsito el viernes que viene bla bla bla..¿Viernes? ¿Estaría estos días sin mi coche?**

**Miré la dirección a donde lo habían remolcado y quedaba demasiado lejos, me convenía terminar de una vez con la misión que me había propuesto. Iría a la casa de Bella. Ahora la curiosa pregunta era como hacerlo, estaba claro que no tenía dinero encima, solo las llaves del coche y la tarjeta de crédito. ¿Me dejarían pagar un taxi con tarjeta de crédito? Yo creo que no…**

**No le di mas importancia y me dedique a ir cojeando hasta la casa de Bella, no me importaba nada más, la suerte no estaba de mi lado al parecer pero no por eso debía rendirme.**

**Trate de orientarme sin mi GPS e hice memoria del camino que recorría para ir a la casa de las chicas Swan. Comencé a caminar, o más bien a cojear, mientras caminaba por la ya semi atestada calle del centro. El sol había salido, o estaba en mi auto con aire acondicionado por lo cual, mi perfume había desaparecido completamente y hasta se podía decir que olía mal.**

**Mi camisa había quedado toda arrugada y se me pegaba al cuello a causa del sudor. Estaba hecho un asco y no quería ni imaginar mi cara que chorreaba sudor. ¿Qué diría Bella al verme con esas pintas?**

**¿No seria mejor volver a casa? Tal vez si ¿Pero si tenia razón y Bella me estaba esperando, decepcionada? No podía permitir eso. No quería que ella tuviese una mala impresión de mi, quería que nuestra relación, sea cual sea, fuese lo mas perfecta posible. No quería arruinar una amistad y un posible noviazgo por mi cobardía de los últimos días.**

**Cuando el medio día había caído, cojeando y todo sudado, me arrastre prácticamente, a la puerta de la casa Swan.**

**Me dediqué un minuto a calmar mi ya agitada respiración, mi pierna buena me dolía de tanto inclinar mi peso hacia ese lado y algunas de las flores habían perdido sus pétalos por el camino. La ansiedad me embargó nuevamente y toqué el timbre. Removí mi mano libre, la que no sostenía el ramo, nerviosamente por mi ropa.**

**Reneé, la madre de Bella y Rosalie, me abrió la puerta con un delantal de cocina manchado con salsa.**

**-¿Edward?-Preguntó sorprendida.**

**-Hola Reneé.-Le saludé yo, con la respiración a mil y la voz rasposa. Tenia la garganta reseca.**

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurrió algo?-Preguntó tocándome la frente sudorosa, aunque no pareció importarle.**

**-Vine caminando.-Murmuré.**

**-Me parece que no es un buen día para caminar, te aconsejaría que te transportes en auto, o que te quedes en tu casa o en la gran piscina que tienes en tu casa, ¡Para eso son las piscinas Edward!-Gritó alegre la ultima parte, como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo y yo fuese el único trastornado idiota que no lo entendía.**

**-Pero pasa por favor así tomas algo de agua.-Se hizo aun lado y desde donde me encontraba pude sentir el frescor saliendo desde el interior de la casa. Los aires acondicionados eran la gloria.**

**-Gracias.-Murmuré y entre cojeando.-¿Esta Bella?-Pregunté desesperado.**

**-Si, está en su habitación.-Sus palabras me hicieron recobrar fuerzas y mi corazón latido a mil. La adrenalina me recorría la sangre. Vi su sonrisa y su mirada picara que se deslizo de mi rostro al ramo de flores que tenia en mi mano.**

**-Mmm…-Murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa.**

**Me sonrojé.**

**-¿Te pasa algo?.-Preguntó señalando mi tobillo con la cabeza y, por suerte, no preguntándome nada incómodo.**

**-Nada grave.-Contesté, aunque en realidad no tenia ni idea de lo que tenia, papa iba a reprenderme en cuanto se enterara.**

**Se esfumó por la cocina y yo me quede parado en mi lugar, lo único que se oía era mi respiración un tanto acelerada, aunque dudaba que fuese por la interesante maratón que había tenido que recorrer, más bien era por lo que tenía que hacer ahora.**

**Reneé regresó después de un minuto, y yo seguía en mi lugar, mirando atentamente las escaleras como si hubiese algún fantasma descendiendo de ellas.**

**-Aquí tienes cariño.-Reneé me ofreció un vaso de agua y me la tomé toda de un solo trago, aunque la sed persistía y me quemaba la garganta. Un tanto avergonzado le pedí que me trajera más.**

**-¿Puedo subir? Tengo que hablar con Bella.-Le pregunté una vez terminado mi segundo vaso de agua, aunque mi voz apenas si había mejorado.**

**-Oh claro, no hay problema, sube.-Me indicó con el brazo.-La última puerta a la derecha, dijo, luego dio media vuelta hasta la puerta de la cocina y cuando la abrió para entrar un exquisito olor a salsa salía del interior.-Te quedaras a almorzar.-Me aseguró Reneé y antes de que pudiera retractarme se había ido. Debía darle las gracias luego, ¿Tan fuerte rugía mi estómago que hasta ella lo había oído?**

**Puse mi pié bueno en el primer escalón y me dio un escalofrío, había estado casi dos horas caminando entre cojeando para llegar a su casa y ahora que me encontraba en ella, a solo unos metros de su habitación, quería que el tiempo se retrasara. ¡No! Debía hacer esto, porque en cuanto saliese de su casa estaría nuevamente arrepentido y desesperado por esta con ella. Solo estar con ella, así quería estar, si ella solo quería bendecirme con su presencia durante unas horas pues me bastaba con eso.**

**Era increíble la atracción que ella podía ejercer sobre mí.**

**Con mucha dificultad pude llegar al final de las escaleras, un pasillo largo y silencioso se extendía delante de mí y cojeé hasta donde me había indicado Reneé: la última puerta a la derecha. Eso nunca lo olvidaría.**

**Me había equivocado, no todo estaba en silencio, a medida que me acercaba a su puerta notaba música saliendo de su habitación.**

**Su puerta estaba levemente abierta y desde allí salía la música acompañada de su hermosa voz, que cantaba las canciones en un volumen bajo.**

**Inflé mi pecho para armarme valor y di un paso adelante para tocar su puerta. Esperaba sorprenderla, esperaba que le agradara que estuviese aquí, esperaba que le agradase mi maltrecho regalo y que por sobre todo aceptase mi invitación.**

**La puerta se abrió antes de que yo me acercara para golpear. Mi respiración se me quedo atascada en algún lugar de mi cuerpo me quede sin habla al imaginar que tal vez era Bella. Aunque me equivocaba rotundamente.**

**Un perro comenzó a ladrarme escandalosamente. Era de la misma raza que el perro de mi hermana, pero a diferencia de Laika, este perro tenía carácter.**

**Debió de darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba y aún más que se trataba de un extraño porque tenia los dientes afuera y el pero erizado.**

**-Tranquilo.-Le susurré levantando una mano en señal de paz, pero lamentablemente era un perro y no entendía ese gesto.**

**-¡Danco!-Gritó Bella desde adentro de la habitación y el perro, para sorpresa mía, dejo de ladrarme, aunque no abandonó su postura defensiva.**

**La dueña de todos mis sueños y suspiros abrió la puerta de un jalón. Tenía puestos unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta azul marino, en lo alto de la cabeza tenía un gracioso moño todo revuelto y desaliñado, pero le daba un toque divino e inocente.**

**Se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos y la mano en la garganta, rodeando su perfecto cuello…**

**-¿Edward?-Preguntó, todavía demasiado sorprendida.**

**-H-hola Bella.-Tartamudeé y le tendí el ramo de flore.-Son para ti, espero que te gusten.-Dije de corrido sin respirar. Estaba sonrojado, sentía mi cara acalorada.**

**Bella miró el ramo de flores y cuando yo pensé que me lo iba a estampar en la cara lo tomó delicadamente con sus manos.**

**-Es….es, precioso, Edward…gracias. Yo…, no se que decir…-Susurró. Respiré tranquilo, hasta ahora había aceptado mi pobre presente, eso estaba bien, debía ir con calma.**

**-Gracias.-Susurró.-Muchas gracias, no tenias que molestarte.-Dijo, ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse y me deleite con su tono pastel adornando sus mejillas.**

**-Quería hacerlo.-Le aseguré, me acerqué un paso y el perro me gruñó. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Qué tenían los perros en contra de mí? Donde iba tenían perros que me odiaban, ya tenia suficiente con tener a uno en mi casa que hacia lo mismo.**

**-Danco, quieto.-Le ordenó Bella y obedientemente el perro se sentó.- ¿Te quedarás?-Preguntó tímidamente.**

**-Claro, tu madre ya me invitó, espero que no te moleste.**

**-No, claro que no…Me alegra que estés aquí.-Admitió la última parte en un bajo tono de voz y mi corazón pareció inflarse doblemente su tamaño.**

**Volví a respirar hondo y traté de no ponerme nervioso y de que no me fallara a voz para lo próximo que tenia que hacer.**

**-Bella, estaba pensando, que tal vez, tu y yo…si tu quieres, podríamos…ir a…algún lado. A pasear por ejemplo, aunque solo si tu quieres..-genial, estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero no me pareció así en cuanto vi su rostro, parecía que estaba sorprendida y tenía un fuerte rubor que le recorría toda la cara.**

**-¿Cómo una cita?-Preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Me distraje con eso pero me esforcé en contestarle.**

**-Solo…si tu quieres.-El suspenso era aterrador, estaba muerto de miedo que me dijera que no.**

**No sabía con que cara la miraría si me decía que no, si me rechazaba, eso si seria lo peor, esperaba que si eso pasaba que no arruinara al menos nuestra amistad, que ella no se sintiera incómoda.**

**-Me parece perfecto.-Admitió, y si hubiese podido bailar juro que lo hubiese hecho, una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por mi rostro y ella se sonrojó y me sonrió tímidamente, acercando las flores a su rostro y las olió, cerrando los ojos.**

**Yo por mi arte estaba perdido en mi mundo o mejor expresado en mi burbuja de dicha.**

**-¿De verdad?-Le pregunté, todavía atontado porque hubiese sido tan fácil y que las cosas siguiesen bien entre nosotros.**

**-Si, me encantaría salir contigo.-Susurró. Mi corazón pareció multiplicarse. Ella me decía que si. **

**-Ya somos dos.-Admití. Ella bajo la mirada, avergonzada. Adoraba cuando hacia eso.**

**Ella me pidió que la acompañara abajo para poner las flores en agua, se rió de mí cuando le conté porque cojeaba tanto, aunque deje de lado el hecho que me dolía horrores. Recordé la cara de dolor de Jasper cuando nos conocimos: cuando accidentalmente deje caer una pesa de mi mano sobre su pie. Había sido muy doloroso para él y lo había ocultado lo mejor posible, aún recordaba el espanto de ambos cuando mi padre le tuvo que cortar la zapatilla para poder quitársela. Temía que le tuviesen que cortar el pie, pero mi padre logró tranquilizarlo, a mi me hizo sentir muy culpable, pero en ningún momento él se enfado conmigo.**

**Me ayudó a bajar las escaleras lentamente aunque insistí que no lo hiciera. Pero no quería otro accidente, por hoy ya había saldado mi cuenta. No podía creer lo mentalmente agotaba que me encontraba, y solo era medio día, Bella había agotado todas mis fuerzas. Lo que me había propuesto con tanta fijeza por fin estaba hecho y ahora sentí un peso menos sobre los hombros y una alegría inmensa. Algo que jamás había sentido nunca.**

**Reneé se había esmerado muchísimo con la comida y almorzamos junto con Charlie, quien se alegraba de verme y me preguntaba sobre mi padre. La madre de Bella no dejaba de darnos furtivas miradas a nosotros dos, me enganchaba justo cuando yo me giraba a ver a Bella.**

**A mitad de la comida llegó Rosalie quien al parecer, se había ido con un grupo de amigas a un Spa de relajación. Comió con nosotros de igual forma y, al igual que Reneé, se hizo la misión de observarnos con curiosidad a mí y a Bella. ¿Tan obvio era que me gustaba?**

**El dolor en mi tobillo empeoró bastante y tuve que pedirle a Charlie un analgésico para el dolor. Bella me miró preocupada y de tanto insistir en que me fuere a ver a mi padre tuve que acceder. En realidad, me dolía bastante, y no quería arruinar la futura cita que tendría con Bella. Llamé a Jasper para que me viniese a buscar, Emmet estaba con él y podía oír perfectamente su risa cuando les conté lo que había ocurrido con mi coche. **

**Me costó despedirme de Bella aún mas que otras veces.**

**Mientras veía la casa de las chicas Swan alejarse por el espejo retrovisor, sonreí como un tonto mientras mi mente seguía maquinando la perfecta cita que tendría con Bella.**


	4. Chapter 4:Especial

_**Capítulo escrito por Romiina.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

**Capítulo 4: Especial.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Bella pov.**

**Por fin había llegado el día de mi cita con Edward…**

**Tenía que decir que estaba bastante nerviosa…**

**¿Saldría todo bien? ¿Le gustaría salir conmigo?**

**En ese momento, mi hermana entró por la puerta de mi habitación sin siquiera llamar, provocando que Danco, que se encontraba en su cama, le ladrase como un poseso…**

**-Maldito perro…- dijo poniendo su mano en la parte de su corazón, se había asustado bastante…**

**-Danco, ven aquí- lo llamé, él obedeció de inmediato acercándose a mí con cara triste… y yo inmediatamente lo acaricié.**

**-¿Qué haces así todavía?- dijo dejando una bolsa encima de la cómoda y mirándome con sorpresa.**

**-¿Así cómo?- le dije con una ceja alzada.**

**-Por Dios Bella… sólo faltan dos horas para tu cita con Edward- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio…**

**¿Cómo? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo?**

**Miré rápidamente el reloj y tenía razón…**

**Eran las doce de la mañana y yo había quedado con Edward a las dos de la tarde…**

**Salté como una posesa de mi cama, tanto pensar en la dichosa cita me tenía nublada la mente y ni siquiera había podido dormir bien esta noche y mucho menos salir de la cama…**

**Miré de soslayo a mi hermana mientras me levantaba y vi cómo me miraba con su cara de triunfo…**

**-Vamos, en el baño ya tienes todo preparado- dijo cogiendo le pomo de la puerta para salir de mi habitación.**

**-¿Cuándo me has preparado todo?- dije dirigiéndome a mi baño.**

**-Pues cuando he podido entrar a pesar de tus ronquidos… Dios… espero que tardes en dormir junto a Edward…- dijo con una sonrisilla socarrona y yo inmediatamente le tiré el cojín que tenía en el sofá de mi habitación…- Ey- se quejó al darle de lleno en la cara.**

**Yo entré corriendo al baño y cerré con pestillo.**

**-Más vale que tardes siglos en salir Bella Swan o seré tu peor pesadilla- dijo medio en broma medio enserio cerrando la puerta de mi habitación de un fuerte portazo.**

**Genial…**

**Absolutamente genial…**

**Había enfadado a mi hermana en un día clave como hoy… **

**Me pregunto que me hará después…**

**Oh, oh… Bella has metido la pata hasta el fondo…**

**¿Cómo se te ocurre enfadar a tu querida hermanita justamente hoy? Te torturará con la plancha, las tenacillas y el secador… Y ni mencionar los altos zapatos que te hará poner y la dichosa vestimenta…**

**Con esos tortuosos pensamientos me metí en la bañera y encendí el grifo del agua hirviendo. Tenía que relajarme de alguna manera…**

**Poco tiempo me duró mi momento de paz, pues mi hermana ya empezaba a ser insistente…**

**-Isabella Swan más te vale salir de ahí en menos de dos minutos o llamaré a los bomberos para que derriben la puerta- gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta y pude escuchar cómo se sentaba en mi cama…**

**Madre mía…**

**No pude más que reír ante su comentario, amortiguándolo con el ruido el agua caer, lo menos que necesitaba era que también se diera cuenta que me estaba riendo de ella…**

**Me puse mi ropa interior, que inexplicablemente era nueva… ¿Cuándo…?**

**-Te faltan diez segundos- aporreó la puerta y yo me estremecí…**

**Me puse el conjunto nuevo sin rechistar y salí ante el huracán…**

**-Hasta que al fin te dignas a salir…- dijo avanzando hacia mí con cara malvada.**

**Oh, oh…**

**Me hizo sentarme enfrente del espejo y comenzó su "obra maestra" según ella…**

**Comenzó a secarme el pelo suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios… **

**Esto no me gustaba nada… algo estaba tramando…**

**-Vamos, tienes que ponerte la ropa- dijo cuando me hubo secado el pelo. Dejó el secador encima de la mesita y se dirigió hacia mi armario.**

**Sacó la percha del armario y lo que vi me gustó inesperadamente…**

**Eran unos vaqueros oscuros con las costuras rojas, totalmente pitillos y muy ajustados al parecer…**

**-Toma, póntelos, ahora te daré la camisa- dijo tendiéndome los pantalones y se volvió a dirigir hacia el armario.**

**Le hice caso y me los puse. Me miré al espejo y tenía que decir que me quedaban de muerte.**

**-Perfectos- susurró mirándome a través del espejo- Ahora toma, ponte esto- me dijo dándome una camisa roja, lisa totalmente, con unos botones en el centro. Tenía un escote de pico y era de mangas cortas.**

**-¿No hace mucho frío para esto?- le dije cogiendo la fina camisa. Aun así me la puse al ver la cara de asesina de mi hermanita…**

**-Para estar guapa hay que sufrir…- dijo su frase eterna y yo tragué en seco- Además llevarás este jersey encima- me dijo enseñándome un jersey azul marino- Y un abrigo encima, no te quejes más y siéntate.**

**Me empujó literalmente hacia la silla de nuevo y comenzó con mi tortura personal… Aunque he de decir que se comportó esta vez… **

**Me hizo la plancha con mucha delicadeza, tanta que casi me duermo con los suaves masajes que me daba mi hermanita para que me relajara. Luego cogió un coletero del mismo color que mi pelo y me hizo una cola alta, dejando unos mechones alrededor de mi cara, tenía que decir que me estaba gustando todo de momento…**

**-No sonrías como una idiota aún- dijo cogiendo una brocha para aplicarme el maquillaje y yo la miré a través del espejo confundida- Ni que se te pase por la cabeza que no te estoy torturando por nada- me dijo con una sonrisa malvada.**

**-¿A… a qué te refieres?- dije alzando una ceja.**

**-Pues que yo estoy siendo buena contigo, porque tú serás buena conmigo- dijo diciendo lo más obvio. La miré más confundida aún y ella rodó los ojos…- Me contarás con pelos y señales toda tu cita con Edward y no hay un no por respuesta- dijo sin ningún tipo de réplica. Yo sólo puse asentir.**

**-Estás lista- dijo sonriéndome.**

**Dirigí mi mirada al espejo y me maravillé con lo que vi…**

**Mi cara estaba perfectamente maquillada, muy natural. Mis ojos tan sólo tenían un poco de lápiz negro, perfilándolos sutilmente y mis labios tenían un brillo muy natural. **

**Estaba perfecta.**

**-Gracias Rose- me levanté y la abracé con mucho cariño.**

**-Si, si, para que después digas que soy mala contigo- se separó de mí y me sonrió. Yo la besé en la mejilla y cogí el jersey para ponérmelo.**

**-Toma- dijo dándome un abrigo rojo, era precioso.**

**-¿Y esto?- dije maravillándome con la elegante tela, pero sin ser nada ostentoso. **

**-Esto es mi regalo de anticipación por haberte salido estupendamente la cita con Edward- me sonrió y me besó ligeramente en la mejilla. No querría estropear mi maquillaje…**

**-Gracias de nuevo Rose- dije colocándome el abrigo y me fijé en mis pies- Rose me fal…**

**-Si, lo sé, ten- me interrumpió tendiéndome unas manoletinas rojas, igualando con el abrigo.**

**-¿Na… nada de tacones?- dije extrañada cogiendo mis amadas manoletinas.**

**-No, por esta vez…- me miró pícara- Tendrás que estar cómoda en tu primera cita, ¿no crees?**

**-Si- suspiré aliviada y ella soltó una sonora carcajada.**

**-Ya te acostumbrarás a los tacones, a los chicos les encantan- me guiñó un ojo y me dejó un bolso rojo muy bonito, era pequeño y sus asas eran largas, para llevarlo en el hombro y que te cayera hasta la cintura.**

**-Es perfecto.**

**-Tú estás perfecta hermanita, a Edward le encantará- dijo dando un saltito, típico de Alice, su continua compañía estaba haciendo estragos en nosotras y sólo pude sonreír feliz- Ya me contarás después, ahora tengo que prepararme para la cita con Emmett.**

**-¿Otra cita?- pregunté incrédula.**

**-Si, ¿no es genial?- dijo feliz- Bells, ese hombre está calando hondo en mí- dijo melancólica antes de abrir la puerta de mi habitación- Que tengas mucha suerte y dale recuerdos de mi parte al bombón Cullen- me guiñó un ojo antes de salir de mi habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ella.**

"**El bombón Cullen"…**

**Mi hermana tenía toda la razón, no podía ser más perfecto.**

**Miré el reloj y eran las dos de la tarde, Edward estaría aquí en cualquier momento. Y ni siquiera me dio tiempo a calzarme los zapatos cuando el sonido de la puerta se escuchó en el piso inferior.**

**-Buenas tardes Reneé- se escuchó su aterciopelada voz.**

**-Hola Edward, ¿qué tal estás?- se escuchó a mamá antes de escuchar un par de besos.**

**No escuché nada más y puse mis cosas en el bolso y salí de mi habitación con mi ego subido considerablemente, si mi hermana decía que estaba perfecta, yo me lo creería y además, qué carajo, estaba perfecta.**

**Comencé a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa y mi madre y Edward dirigieron sus miradas hacia mí. **

**Miré a esas dos esmeraldas verdes intensamente y tuve que dejar de mirarlas por miedo a caerme… Provocaba algo demasiado fuerte en mí…**

**Me fijé en su cuerpo y Dios… tuve que suspirar como una tonta, ¿podía estar más perfecto?**

**Absolutamente no…**

**Su jersey negro de cuello vuelto y esos vaqueros desgastados lo hacían ver como un puto modelo de pasarela… Dios, dame fuerzas para no caer…**

**Terminé de bajar las escaleras y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aún más…**

**-Hola- dije tímidamente ante su intensa mirada.**

**-Hola…- suspiró mirándome embobado…y yo me ruboricé al instante, gracias que tenía maquillaje y el rubor se notaría menos.**

**-Hija, estás preciosa- dijo mamá dándose cuenta de nuestro comportamiento.**

**-Gracias mamá- le sonreí y le besé en la mejilla.**

**-Cuídala Edward- dijo mamá dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Edward, lo que causó una sonrisa por parte de él.**

**-Por supuesto Reneé- me tendió su mano y yo se la cogí de inmediato. Me sonrió y me la besó con esos perfectos labios.**

**-Me recordáis tanto a Charlie y a mí de jóvenes- dijo mamá melancólica y nos volvimos a ruborizar violentamente…**

**Un momento… ¿Edward Cullen ruborizado? ¿Desde cuando pasaba eso?**

**-Que os divirtáis- cortó mamá mis pensamientos y Edward tiró de mi mano hacia la salida de mi casa.**

**Edward pov.**

**Estaba charlando con Reneé tranquilamente, la verdad esta mujer me caía mejor cada día, cuando la preciosidad más grande que había visto jamás, llamó mi atención por completo…**

**Bella estaba enfundada en un precioso abrigo rojo que le llegaba por encima de la rodillas, haciéndola elegante y a la vez desinteresada… Y para rematar, llevaba unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados para su propio bien…**

**¡Edward! Contrólate, eres un pervertido…**

**Es tu primero cita y ya estás pensando en su cuerpo…**

**Nunca le había visto con el pelo recogido en una cola y sinceramente, le quedaba espectacular…**

**-Hola- dijo tímidamente.**

**-Hola…- suspiré como un retrasado observando su belleza embobado… Ella se ruborizó casi al instante al notar mi intensa mirada y me reprendí mentalmente… **

**-Hija, estás preciosa- dijo Reneé cortando la incómoda situación en la que nos habíamos metido por nuestras miradas…**

**-Gracias mamá- los labios de Bella formaron una perfecta sonrisa y besó la mejilla de su madre.**

**-Cuídala Edward- me dijo Reneé dándome un golpecito en el hombro y yo sólo pude sonreír.**

**-Por supuesto Reneé- le tendí la mano a Bella para que la cogiera y así lo hizo. Yo besé su suave piel y le sonreí.**

**-Me recordáis tanto a Charlie y a mí de jóvenes- dijo Reneé y Bella y yo nos ruborizamos bastante…**

**-Que os divirtáis- escuché decir a Reneé y sin dudarlo en ningún momento, tiré de la mano de Bella y salimos al exterior de la casa.**

**Nos encaminamos hacia mi coche y abrí la puerta para ella.**

**-Gracias- me miró y me sonrió. Soltó mi mano y sentí la ausencia de su calor.**

**Rodeé el coche y me senté en el lado del piloto.**

**-¿Adónde vamos?- dijo emocionada e intrigada.**

**-Pues es… una sorpresa- le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y ella se ruborizó de nuevo. Cómo me gustaba cuando se ruborizaba… parecía todo un ángel…**

**Encendí el motor del coche y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro destino. Mi mente divagó entre su reacción, ¿le gustaría la sorpresa?**

**Después de una hora de camino, ya estábamos en Seattle.**

**-¿Seattle?- dijo intrigada.**

**-Si- le sonreí y dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a la carretera.**

**Aparqué en el aparcamiento del restaurante, que estaba cerca de nuestro destino, simplemente quería que la sorpresa durara más tiempo y bajé del coche rápidamente apara abrirle para puerta a Bella.**

**-Gracias- dijo nuevamente al abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a bajar del coche- ¿Me puedes decir ya a dónde vamos?- me cogió la mano y nos paró en seco a ambos. Me miró con carita de cachorrito abandonado, típico de Alice y sólo pude sonreírle.**

**-Ya estamos cerca, no seas impaciente- le besé en la mejilla y ella se sorprendió, pero después me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa. Yo sólo pude sonreír feliz.**

**Comenzamos a andar de nuevo y pronto llegamos a nuestro destino. **

**La miré inmediatamente y ella sonrió feliz e incrédula.**

**-¿El nuevo restaurante italiano?- dijo mirándome con adoración.**

**-Si, pensé que te gustaría y…**

**-Gracias- me cortó y me abrazó efusivamente- La comida italiana es mi favorita- me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí para meternos en el local.**

**No pude evitar que mi sonrisa se ensanchara aún más, había acertado de lleno y no podía estar más feliz por ello…**

**-Buenos tardes, soy Clara- me sonrió la recepcionista a mí en particular cuando entramos.**

**-Buenas tardes- dijimos Bella y yo al unísono- Hice una reserva hace dos días- dije con mi sonrisa más educada.**

**-Claro, ¿cuál es su apellido?- dijo batiendo sus pestañas intentando ser sexy y a mí me resultó gracioso… Pues parecía que se le había metido algo en el ojo…**

**-Cullen- dije intentando no soltar la enorme carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios por su intento de ser "sexy"…**

**Bella enrolló su brazo en el mío y cómo lo agradecí… La miré y no parecía muy contenta con nuestra recepcionista… **

**¿Acaso estaría celosa? Por Dios Edward… qué cosas piensas…**

**La chica en cuestión parecía que no había utilizado un ordenador en su vida… Pues estaba volviendo a abrir y cerrar la misma carpeta desde hacía cinco minutos… **

**Me había dado cuenta gracias a las gafas, de decoración hay que decir, que reflejaban la pantalla del ordenador…**

**-Si, Cullen…- dijo sonando ¿coqueta? Por Dios a esta mujer tendrían que darle unas clases de educación… Sentí el agarre de mi brazo más fuerte y miré a Bella.**

**Ella estaba sonriéndole a la recepcionista con ironía, saltaba a la vista y lo que escuché a continuación me dejó perplejo…**

**-Señorita, ¿podría hacer el favor de dirigirnos a la mesa a mi novio y a mí con la mayor brevedad posible?- dijo con su cara de niña buena y la tal Clara perdió todo el color de su cara, poniéndose blanca completamente… **

**¿Había dicho novio? ¿Acaso ella quería que yo lo fuese?**

**-Por supuesto- dijo la chica después de recomponerse- Vengan conmigo- nos dijo levantándose de inmediato y nosotros fuimos tras ella.**

**Pronto nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y la chica desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**Ayudé a Bella a que se quitara el abrigo y lo dejé en el respaldo de su silla. La ayudé a sentarse y ella me regaló una preciosa sonrisa.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?-le pregunté sorprendido.**

**-Edward, ya veo que no te ves cómo lo que eres realmente…- me dijo diciendo lo más obvio…- La chica en cuestión iba a saltarme encima y la verdad no quería perder más tiempo allí afuera- me dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.**

**-¿Y cómo soy realmente?- dije intentando saber qué le parecía a ella…**

**-Por Dios, es obvio, todas las chicas que están ahora mismo en este lugar han volteado mínimo un par de veces para mirarte- dijo cogiendo su carta de menús.**

**-¿Estás segu…?- no pude hablar, ya que el camarero me cortó. Aunque saludó a Bella directamente…**

**-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué desea tomar?- dijo coquetamente mirando hacia el escote de Bella y de repente lo empecé a ver todo muy rojo…**

**¿Quién carajos se creía que era este imbécil para mirarla así?**

**-Perdone, ¿nos podría recomendar a mi novia y a mí el mejor vino?- le dije con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios y miré a Bella de reojo y ella me miraba muy atenta y sólo sonreía…**

**-Cla…claro- se fue, seguro no sabía distinguir entre un rosado y un blanco…**

**Gilipollas…**

**-¿Edward qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Bella lo mismo que yo hace escasos unos minutos…**

**-Devolverte el favor- dije lo más convencible que pude y en su rostro vi desilusión… ¿Acaso ella quería que yo estuviese celoso? **

**Pues claro imbécil, a cualquier mujer le gusta que su hombre esté celoso…gritó la vocecilla de mi conciencia…**

**-¿Edward?- me dijo Bella agitando sus manos delante de mi cara.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Te decía que pediré lasaña de carne- me dijo sonriente- ¿Y tú?- ni siquiera había mirado la carta aún…**

**Joder… estaba más paranoico de la cuenta…**

**-Ehm, si… pediré lo mismo que tú- le sonreí feliz, esta mujer causaba estragos en mi nublosa mente…**

**En ese momento vino el gilipollas del camarero muy sonriente y de nuevo se dirigió solamente hacia Bella.**

**-Señorita, ¿ya se ha decidido?- dijo con "una encantadora sonrisa"… puf…**

**-Si, pero quiero que mi novio decida el vino, ¿verdad cariño?- me sonrió seductoramente Bella tocándome la punta de los dedos con delicadeza…**

**Yo sólo pude sonreír como un verdadero idiota y miré al gilipollas…**

**-Por supuesto preciosa- ella se ruborizó bastante, pero no quitó su mano de la mía- ¿Qué tal un vino rosado para acompañar a la carne?- le sonreí y le guiñé el ojo.**

**-Sería estupendo- me sonrió y luego miré al subnormal, se había ido de inmediato…**

**-Gilipollas…- susurré demasiado alto, ya que Bella me miró divertida…**

**-¿Qué te pasa Edward?**

**-¿Qué, qué me pasa?- dije mirándola intensamente- Me pasa que en la primera cita que al fin tengo con la persona que me está importando de verdad, lo la esté jodiendo un gilipollas que parece subnormal de tanto sonreír.**

**Bella me miró ilusionada y después soltó una sonora carcajada.**

**-Eres absolutamente adorable- se levantó y se acercó a mí con paso decidido- Me gusta mucho que te preocupes tanto por nuestra cita- me susurró cerca del oído, provocándome un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral por su aliento cálido, antes de besarme suavemente en la mejilla derecha.**

**-Gracias, supongo- le dije mirando cómo se sentaba de nuevo frente a mí- Quizás tenga que decirte esas cosas más a menudo…**

**-Me encantaría- me sonrió y en ese momento llegó nuestro vino seguido de nuestros platos, la verdad habíamos hecho una buena elección, parecía delicioso.**

**-Que aprovechen- dijo el camarero por primera vez dirigiéndose a ambos.**

**-Al fin se ha dado cuenta de que estabas presente- soltó una risilla Bella y me resultó el sonido más maravilloso de todos.**

**-Si…- dije maravillándome con su perfecta risa.**

**De nuevo apareció el dichoso camarero con el abre corchos para nuestra botella de vino, la abrió y nos sirvió el contenido en dos copas. Nos miró a ambos, deteniéndose más en Bella y se fue sin más…**

**Bien, ahora sí nos llevaríamos bien…**

**Comenzamos a comer nuestra deliciosa comida, porque estaba espléndida, y conversamos de todo un poco.**

**-Mmmm, está delicioso- dijo cerrando los ojos por lo exquisita que estaba la comida y me dio un tirón en la entrepierna… **

**Joder… ese había sido el sonido más erótico que había escuchado jamás…**

**-Si, exquisito- dije yo ignorando por completo ese pensamiento obsceno…**

**Me enteré que sus flores favoritas eran las rosas rojas y blancas y que su color favorito era el verde, inesperadamente, ya que todas las chicas sueñan con el color rosa…**

**-Y dime, ¿no has tenido novia nunca?- me dijo vergonzosa.**

**-La verdad tuve dos novias hace mucho, ni siquiera las volví a ver más- le sonreí y ella suspiró tranquila. Al parecer no querría ver a mis antiguas novias… y eso era bueno, ¿no?**

**-Y, ¿tú?**

**-¿Yo?- se rio a carcajadas- Para nada, nunca he tenido ningún novio, a pesar de que Rosalie no paraba de insistir- me reí al imaginar a Rosalie como posesa buscándole un novio a Bella.**

**A sí es que nunca había tenido nunca novio… Me encantaba…**

**-Me alegro- le sonreí y ella se ruborizó tenuemente- ¿Qué te apetece de postre? Aunque tengo una idea mejor que esto…- dije señalando la carta de postres, que nos había traído el "simpático" camarero, nóteseme el sarcasmo…**

**-¿A sí? ¿Y cual es esa idea?- dijo acercándose a mí peligrosamente y yo me contuve a besarla… de verdad que era lo que más deseaba… **

**Su dulce olor me incitaba en extremo…**

**-Bueno… es otra sorpresa- le dije guiñándole un ojo.**

**-Espero que merezca la pena- me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y me sonrió de nuevo.**

**-Por supuesto- la miré intensamente a los ojos y ni siquiera me molesté en quitar su hermosa mirada, llamé al camarero con la mano y le pedí la cuenta.**

**-Edward pagaremos a medias, no quier…- dijo cuando vino trajeron la cuenta.**

**-Nada de eso, pagaré yo, quiero hacerlo, de verdad- nunca corté nuestra mirada y en ese momento le cogí la mano y la acaricié suavemente. Le sonreí y ella pareció acceder. **

**Bien…**

**-Edward, por esta vez será así, pero la próxima vez pagaré yo- dijo levantándose rápidamente, parecía enfadada… Había accedido, pero se veía que no le hacía ninguna gracia…**

**Le ayudé a ponerle su abrigo y yo me puse el mío. Nos encaminamos hacia la salida del restaurante y de nuevo la "sexy" recepcionista nos atendió…**

**-Espero verle por aquí pronto- me dijo exactamente a mí, ignorando completamente a Bella y ésta la miró con un enfado increíble.**

**-Mire señorita- remarcó esta última palabra- Volveremos por supuesto, mi novio y yo- me cogió del brazo y me acercó a ella. Yo encantado accedí con una sonrisa ladina en mi cara- Pero con un cambio, cuando le despidan de este lugar, gracias- dijo envarada y yo no pude evitar mirar la cara de la chica…**

**Estaba más pálida que un folio, si se podría comparar… Creo que le daría un ataque en ese mismo momento…**

**Bella tiró de mí para salir de aquel lugar, ante la atenta mirada de la recepcionista, que se había quedado con una "o" en su boca.**

**Cuando salimos al frío ambiente de la calle, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada por imaginarme de nuevo la cara de la chica y ver a Bella enfurruñada, totalmente enfadada delante de mí. Se volvió hacia mí cuando escuchó la risa y se acercó peligrosamente a mí…**

**-¿De qué te ríes Edward Cullen?- Joder… baja Dios y ayúdame ante tal carácter… ahora no había nada de la dulce Bella…**

**-Bueno…- sofoqué la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir de nuevo, la verdad es que estaba bellísima enfadada…- Me reía por la cara de…de la chica…- solté otra sonora carcajada ante su atenta mirada de claro enfado…**

**-¿De la chica? ¿Acaso te parece gracioso que me ignore completamente?- dijo con una ceja alzada.**

**-No, no quería decir es…- me cortó.**

**-Ya claro, el guapísimo, dios adonis, Edward Cullen se ríe porque ignoren completamente a la chica junto a él porque otra buscona no para de mirarlo…- se calló completamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho…**

**¿Guapo? ¿Dios adonis?**

**La miré intensamente a los ojos, buscando la broma, pero no la había… En lugar de eso, había puro nerviosismo y vergüenza… no había rastro de enfado…**

**-¿Guapo? ¿Dios adonis?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y ella se mordió su labio inferior, en un claro signo de nervios…**

**-S…si, verás…- dijo intentando explicarme, pero yo la corté de inmediato.**

**-No tengo más ojos que para ti- le dije acercándome aún más a ella y ahora estábamos a unos tres centímetros de distancia…- Me he reído porque sabes defender perfectamente lo que es tuyo y eso me fascina- no pude contenerme más y la besé, la besé con un simple roce en los labios…**

**Pensé que me partiría la cara o simplemente se enfadaría conmigo, pero en vez de eso, puso sus pequeñas manos en mi pelo, acariciándolo suavemente en círculos, mientras me acercaba más a ella para profundizar el beso. Mis manos se dirigieron hacia su hermosa cara de corazón y así estuvimos demasiado poco para mi gusto…**

**-¿Mío?- dijo aún sobre mis labios sin abrir los ojos.**

**-Completamente- le sonreí y ella volvió a juntar nuestros labios…**

**Ahora sí que era el hombre más feliz del mundo.**

****

**Hola chicas, lamento a las que leen esta historia el retraso pero tanto Romii como yo estubimos muy ocupadas, lo lamento, espero que sepan comprender.**

**No tengo una fecha para el siguiente capi, ya que mi prioridad es Niña de mi Alma, mi otro fic, pero espero que el tiempo me ayude y pueda subir pronto.**

**Saluditos :P  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Genial

_**Capítulo escrito por Flopii Cullen. **_

_**Capítulo 5: Genial. **_

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando tenuemente el camino de piedra por el que recorríamos. Edward me rodeaba los hombros con su brazo y yo tenia puesta su chaqueta, aunque le había dicho expresamente que no tenía frio. Si tenia la piel de gallina era provocado por sus besos, unos besos que me volvían completamente loca.

Si no fuese por que tenía bien en claro la poca imaginación que tenía pensaría que estaba soñando.

Yo y Edward, ja, daba risa con solo mirar de lejos. Me había sentido gran parte de mi vida como una niña tonta y fea, no era tan hermosa como mi madre o como mi hermana pero esta noche, me sentía tan bella como nunca.

Y muy segura, tan segura…esa misma seguridad me había hecho actuar de una manera que en verdad me sorprendía.

¿Cómo me había sentido tan celosa?

La cólera que había sentido…casi me levantaba del asiento y le arrancaba los pelos a esa…

-¿Qué tal te la estas pasando?- Me preguntó Edward.

-Maravillosamente, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna duda?- Pregunté.

Él se rio entre dientes.

-No, no es por eso- Me miró a los ojos y luego la boca y aproveché esa oportunidad para robarle un inocente beso en la mejilla.

Él se paró de pronto y tuve miedo que ese acto le hubiese molestado, pero me tomó de la barbilla y unió nuestro labios en un ardiente beso. Como siempre, dejándome sin aliento.

-¿Vamos a por el postre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, parecía tan feliz como yo, disfrutando de nuestra perfecta burbuja.

-Me parece genial- Le respondí casi sin aliento. No podía dar besos tan perfectos.

Caminamos en silencio unas manzanas más, tan pegados como nos permitían nuestros cuerpos, yo tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y fantaseaba con un espléndido futuro junto a él. Era increíble cuanto me había cambiado en tan poquito tiempo, era como si el fuese el único oxígeno que podía respirar.

¿Estaba enamorada? Ya creía que si, aunque debía de estar segura antes de tirarme al pozo, debía estar segura que en el fondo hubiese algo bueno y blando en donde aterrizar.

Sin duda Edward ya tenía un lugar en mi corazón y estaba segura que yo también tenía un lugar en el de él.

Él había pensado en todo, me llevo a una preciosa heladería italiana, era nueva en la ciudad e iba perfecto con el ambiente en el que habíamos estado tiempo antes.

A Edward le encantaba el helado de frutilla y a mí, el de chocolate. Claro que al final, ambos terminamos compartiendo el helado del otro, mezclando los sabores como si ya fuésemos una pareja.

Edward me besó en la banca que había fuera de la heladería con los labios aún fríos y con sabor a frutilla, nunca lo había vista tan irresistible, me daban ganas de llenarle la cara de helado de frutilla y quitárselo a besos.

Si, cursi, pero era la pura verdad.

De camino de regreso, ya bastante tarde, ambo estábamos tan tranquilos que no podíamos ni hablar o no había la necesidad mejor dicho, con la presencia del otro bastaba y yo me dediqué a acariciar la mano de Edward que reposaba sobre mi vientre.

Cuando doblamos en la esquina de mi casa sentí como yo saltaba de mi asiento y él se ponía tenso, la noche había acabado, la magia deberíamos dejarla para otro día u otra noche, ahora debía regresar a mi casa como una niña buena y él debía regresar a la suya.

Me puse colorada cuando se me pasó por la cabeza una escena de una vieja película donde el muchacho, completamente enamorado se metía por la ventana de su chica mientras los padres dormían.

Suerte que el coche de Edward estaba a oscuras por que si me preguntaba algo por mi tono de piel me tiraría del coche andando de pura vergüenza.

Se detuvo lentamente en la puerta de mi casa, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas, aunque presentía que más de una mirada husmeaba por las ventanas. Edward me abrió la puerta como llevaba haciendo durante toda el día y me tomó de la mano.

Tenias unas ganas locas de invitarlo a pasar y sumarme unos minutos más con su presencia, pero… ¿Realmente quería realmente quedarse? ¿Y que haría con mis padres si por casualidad bajaban a ver?

Tenía que aguantarme y esperar a verlo en la mañana.

-¿Te voy a ver en la mañana?- Le pregunté tímidamente, no sabia que clase de planes tenía y no quería verme como una acosadora.

-Si tú quieres- Contestó sin sacarme la mirada de encima. Me sentía cohibida.

-Sólo si tú quieres- Contesté. Él sonrió, tan cálidamente como había hecho durante toda la velada.

-Entonces en cuanto salga el sol estaré aquí, esperándote en tu puerta, ¿Te parece?-Preguntó.

-Me parece perfecto- Contesté y callé mientras él se acercaba a mí y me besaba en los labios, con nuestros ojos abiertos mirándonos fijamente. Me sonrojé.

-Que tengas dulces sueños Bella.

-Buenas noches Edward- Le saludé con la mano mientras él se dirigía hacia su coche y yo, con manos temblorosas, metía la llave en el cerrojo de mi puerta.

Una vez adentro, me recargué sobre la puerta en un intento de sostenerme, parecía que de pronto pesase más de cien kilos.

Todo estaba en silencio, hasta ni siquiera había oído el coche de Edward arrancar y marcharse.

Me senté en el frío suelo de la sala y me saqué los zapatos, una vez cómoda subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio, no quería despertar a nadie así que tal como había llegado me tumbé boca abajo en mi cama, sonriendo como una tonta.

De repente y sin previo aviso (casi matándome de un infarto) alguien me saltó encima, aplastándome los pulmones.

-¡Cuéntame todo!- Chilló mi hermana, sacudiéndome los hombros con urgencia. Estaba tan oscuro que no podía verle la cara y yo ardía de ganas de darle una bofetada.

-¡Rosalie basta!- Le grité, ¿Quería acaso despertar a papá y que éste viese a la tremenda hora que Edward me había dejado en casa? -¿Estás loca?- Le susurré mas bajito- ¿Quieres despertar a todos?

-Claro que no, solo quiero que me cuentes con lujo de detalles todo lo que ha pasado, no te dejare dormir hasta que lo hagas- Me amenazó. Sin más, volvió a saltar de la cama como un canguro, estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Alice…

Encendió la luz amarilla de mi mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par, inspeccionándome como a una pintura colgada en la pared.

¿Se daría cuenta ella del color de mis mejillas? ¿Se atrevería a decirme algo sobre mis labios hinchados? Ya creía que si.

Me di cuenta que tenía puesto una bata de seda rosada y no estaba tan despeinada como en las mañanas, sospechaba que hacia rato que estaba despierta.

-Está bien- Admití. Respiré hondo.

-¿Adónde te llevo?- Preguntó en un tono confidente.

-Me llevó al nuevo restaurante Italiano. Y luego a una romántica heladería- Contesté sonriente ante la lluvia de recuerdos que llenó mi mente.

-¡OH Fuck! No lo puedo creer pero hay que admitirlo, Edward es demasiado tierno- Sus ojos se llenaron de picardía- ¿Te ha besado?- Preguntó ¡Sorpresa! Estaba ya muerta. No le respondí, pero por su grito intuí que había visto el tremendo sonrojo que se propagó como fuego por mi cara.

-¡Bella!- Me sacudió el hombro- Dios mío, cuéntame como ha sido, ¡Por favor!- Su posición histérica me estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Podrías primero bajar la voz antes de despertar a papá?- Le acusé.

-Lo siento es que…la verdad, no me lo esperaba. Y mucho menos de alguien como Edward, me sorprende tanto que…Woow- Hizo un ademán con la mano como si aquello fuese algo de otro mundo, era extraño, yo me había sentido tan cómoda y natural a su lado…

-¿Besa bien?- Preguntó de pronto. Me sonrojé con violencia.

-Si besa bien. Besa muy bien- Le dije con un susurro, recordar los ardientes besos de Edward solo me hacia extrañarlo aún más. Secretamente, ya quería que amaneciera.

-Cuenta más- Me rogó empujándome el hombro.

Luego de ponerme mi pijama, nos ocultamos bajo las mantas de mi cama y nos tapamos las cabezas como cuando teníamos seis años y comencé a contarle todo lo que Edward y yo habíamos hecho, aunque claro, obvié las partes más profundas, como por ejemplo la enorme corriente eléctrica que me demolía el cuerpo cada vez que me besaba y como yo saltaba en mi asiento en el restaurante cuando sentía nuestras rodillas tocarse sin querer.

-¿Rosalie?- Le llamé después de un momento, todo estaba oscuro y hable bajito.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta importante que hacerme? ¿Alguna duda?- Contestó.

¿Dudas? ¿Preguntas? Bastantes, tenía la cabeza plagadas de ellas, pero cosas que podían solucionarse, dudaba de todo, y me preguntaba lo que significaba nuestra atracción para Edward. ¿El sentía lo mismo? ¿Me correspondía lo que sentía? ¿Era amor o que cosa era?

-Solo… no me contaste como te fue a ti con Emmett- Le acusé antes de bostezar. Ella guardó silencio varios minutos.

-Vaya, lo había olvidado, estaba tan distraída contigo. ¿Quieres saber que pasó?- Preguntó acercándose a mi costado, con nuestras cabezas casi juntas.

-Claro que si- Resople- Es mi turno para torturante- Ella rio.

-Hay Bells, no sabes… fue todo tan… no lo sé, no tengo palabras. ¿Puedes creer que me llevo a cabalgar al parque, bajo la luna azul, nosotros dos solos?- Mi hermana suspiró y fue de esos suspiros enamorados que solo había escuchado salir de la boca de mamá.

-¿Enserio? ¡Que romántico! Tal vez por eso te dijo que llevaras ropa cómoda- Le contesté, sentí como se reía entre dientes, cuando Emmett le había dicho que llevara ropa "cómoda" ella había entendido otra cosa y casi le saca media cara de un cachetazo.

-Luego me llevo a cenar comida chatarra- Rio entre dientes- Casi me obligo a comer esa grasosa hamburguesa.

-Emmett es muy buen chico Rose- Le dije con sinceridad.

-Verdad, es increíble conmigo- Susurró con un aire soñador- ¿Quieres oír lo que pasó después?

-Ya me imagino- Contesté- ¿Te besó no?

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Preguntó riendo, sentí que negaba con la cabeza- Te pareces a Alice.

Ignoré su comentario, yo nunca podría parecerme a Alice, en ninguno de los sentidos.

-Pues, no lo sé. Supongo que fue al ver tus ojos brillantes cuando encendiste la luz, y parecías bien despierta no como si acabases de levantarte. ¿Piensas que, siendo yo tú propia hermana, me crea que te has quedado despierta hasta muy tarde solo para abordarme a mí?- Le di un suave codazo, la había pillado, y eso era bastante difícil de hacer, normalmente solo lo lograba unas dos o tres veces al año.

-Ese beso tan ardiente que me dio en la puerta de casa me dejo sentada en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo- Rio con un poco de vergüenza y luego bostezó.

-¿Cómo fue?- Pregunté tímidamente, sabía que no era el primer beso que Rosie daba a un chico pero quería saber si había sido especial o como cualquier otro.

-Ni te lo imaginas Bella- Susurró tan bajito que apenas pude oírla- Fue, sin exagerar, el mejor beso de toda mi vida, Emmet me está llegando profundo.

-Me alegro mucho Rose, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti, por las dos- Ella asintió quedamente con la cabeza.

No me había dado cuenta del momento en que nos habíamos quedado dormidas, acurrucadas en mi cama como cuando teníamos pesadillas y una se iba a la cama de la otra.

Sonreí media adormilada cuando vi a mi Rose despeinada y durmiendo a mi lado. Ya era de día, era de mañana y probablemente muy temprano pero el corazón comenzó una alocada carrera cuando me di cuenta que en pocas horas volvería a ver a Edward. Parecía ridícula la necesidad que tenia de él.

Sacudí el hombro de mi hermana y ella gimió, dándose la vuelta, sin ninguna intención de comenzar el día. No me extrañaba nada, ella era así, hacia falta una grúa para sacarla de la cama.

Me metí en la ducha como un torpedo, despertando de paso a Danco, que dormía a una costado de la cama. Me observó divertido por un momento y luego saltó a la cama, tumbándose donde yo había estado, ¡hummm...! Hermosa sorpresa iba a llevarse Rosalie cuando despertara.

Intenté relajarme y calmar mi corazón, no quería hacer ninguna cosa estúpida cuando volviese a ver a Edward, como por ejemplo, saltar a sus brazos y devorarle la boca, que era lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

Mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo sentí desde mi habitación el chillido aterrorizado de Rosalie…

Cuando mis ojos ya no soportaron la luz que había en la habitación supe que era hora de levantarme, debía de ser temprano, aun no había mucho ruido en la casa. Tal vez solo el ruido de una ducha cercana. El baño de Bella, quizá.

Me di la vuelta sobre la cama y abrí los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz del día. No quería levantarme, pero Emmet vendría a por mí para que fuésemos a desayunar juntos, no iba a decepcionarle.

Cuando abrí por completo los ojos una lengüita rosada me paso su baba por mi nariz.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Bella me escucharía y luego… más le valía esconderse.

Salté de la cama, demasiado rápido y sin poner las piernas, por lo cual caí de culo al suelo.

-¡BELLA!- Grité en dirección al cuarto de baño, el perro sucio de mi hermana seguía viéndome desde arriba de la cama con los ojos llenos de burla y una venganza satisfecha. Me limpie la nariz y enrojecí de furia cuando sentí a mi hermanita menor reír dentro de la ducha.

-¡Más te vale no volver a salir de allí nunca más!- Le volví a gritar y con mi ego herido me fui de allí.

Me lavé la cara en mi propio baño y después de peinarme y anudarme bien la bata a la cintura baje las escaleras aún descalza, necesitaba urgentemente mi café con crema para comenzar el día, si no, caería muerta del sueño donde apoyase la cabeza.

Mamá estaba en la cocina, con su café expreso fuerte entre las manos.

-Buenos días cariño- Me saludó.

-Buenos días ma, ¿Ha llamado Emmett?- Le pregunté mientras me preparaba mi desayuno, esperaba que mi entusiasmo no se notase demasiado.

-Aún no- Contestó simplemente, le había restado importancia. Qué raro, aunque me daba la impresión de que quería de hablar de otra cosa- ¿A que hora llegó tu hermana anoche, con ese muchacho…Edward?- Preguntó yendo al grano.

-Temprano- Contesté simplemente, ella alzó una de sus perfectas cejas y me miró con complicidad.

-Seguro- Dijo en un tono tan falso que ni ella se lo había creído, mama sabía que la estaba encubriendo, pero se quedó callada.

Después de mi café con crema le di de comer a Sheila, quien me lo agradeció restregándose entre mis piernas. Era adorable.

Subí las escaleras corriendo descalza cuando sonó el teléfono y mi madre habló con Emmett y Edward, al parecer, por lo que había oído, venían a buscarnos.

-¡BELLA APRESURATE! ¡YA VIENEN!- Le grité a mi hermana cuando pasé junto a la puerta de su habitación.

-¡¿YA?- Preguntó enloquecida y sentí que algo se le caía.

-¡QUE SI!- Le grité de vuelta sin dejar de correr.

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR?- Nos gritó mamá desde el borde de las escaleras y me reí entre dientes. Ella también estaba gritando y dudaba que papa siguiera dormido con todo el griterío de mujeres.

Me duché a velocidad súper sónica. Salí en ropa interior y con ropa en mano hasta la habitación de mi hermana. Ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

-¿Qué dijo mama?- Le pregunté.

-Que los chicos venían a buscarnos para un día de picnic con ellos, no sé tú, pero a mi me suena una cita doble ¿No?- Bella sonrío, nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada.

-Yo creo que si. ¿No te incomoda?- Pregunté mientras me ponía a vestirme. Uso jeans verdes oliva con una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta floreada y unas botas bajas. Perfecta.

-Claro que no, Emmet me cae muy bien- Comentó mientras ella se ponía su pantalón blanco y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul marino, un cinturón negro y la campera negra que le había regalado hacia unas semanas.

Me dejó maquillarla, le hice un trenzado y ya estaba lista cuando el timbre sonó y ambas nos quedamos estáticas, ella con el perfume a medio poner obre su cuello y yo, con la punta del lápiz de labios cerca de mi boca.

-Corre- Le susurré- ¡Ve a verlos! ¡Dile a Emmet que ya bajo!- Le apuré en la enreda de su cuarto y ella, con la respiración agitada y un poco sonrojada fue hacia abajo.

Me lancé hacia la cómoda donde estaba el espejo y terminé de maquillarme, me recogí el pelo en una coleta bien alta y ajustada y salí pitando de la habitación.

Cuando llegué escaleras abajo todo estaba en silencio. La puerta estaba abierta, desde afuera se oían una risas, pero yo solo tenía ojos para el hombre que estaba en la entrada, junto al perchero lleno de camperas y paraguas.

Nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y él me hizo una reverencia.

-Muy buenos días diosa- Me susurró cuando se acercó a mí. Su masculino olor me hizo delirar hacia los recuerdos de la noche pasada, donde me había besado tan tiernamente y al mismo tiempo con tanta pasión…

-Buenos días- Le saludé, estaba un poco acalorada. Bella me estaba contagiando. El cogió mi mano y la besó y pidiéndome permiso con la mirada se acercó unos centímetros hacia mi rostro y beso larga y quedamente en la boca.

Sabia tan bien, jamás me cansaría de besarlo, él había calado bastante hondo en mí.

Nos separamos cuando mi hermana carraspeo en la entrada. Sonrojada me separé de él y vi, para mi asombro, como Edward y mi hermana se tomaban de la mano.

-¿Terminaste Emmett?- Le preguntó Edward.

-Más vale que no te metas conmigo, tú ya tuviste tu tiempazo para besar a tu chica ahora déjame besar a la mía- Le contestó Emmett.

Miré a Bella con la boca abierta y ella se sonrojó, en cuanto estuviéramos solas tenía que contarme sobre ese "tiempazo". También me sonrojé, sorprendida, al oír a Emmett decirme "su chica". ¿Eso era yo para él? ¿Valía tanto? sonreí como una tonta. Las cosas cada vez se ponían mejor.


	6. Chapter 6:Amor

_**Capítulo escrito por Romiina.**_

_**Capítulo 6: El amor.**_

**Bella pov.**

**Cuando salí para ver a los chicos, los vi sonriendo y bromeando entre ellos.**

**-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?- dije acercándome a Emmett para darle un beso en la mejilla y él me correspondió con una sonrisa.**

**-Hola Bella- me dijo Emmett- ¿Y Rose?**

**-Está arriba terminándose de arreglar- dije mirando a mi perfecto chico de ojos verdes.**

**-Vale, voy a ver a mi suegra…- dijo burlón y yo sonreí como una tonta.**

**-Hola preciosa- me miró y me pidió permiso con la mirada para besarme y yo asentí sonriente, me besó en los labios dulcemente y yo me ruboricé un poco- ¿Qué tal estás?**

**-Ahora perfectamente bien- le sonreí y le robé un beso inocente, a lo que él me correspondió profundizándolo y abrazándome, sintiendo su exquisito olor varonil.**

**-Me alegro, te he echado mucho de menos…- me susurró y me besó tiernamente en la frente.**

**-Y yo a ti, ayer me lo pasé genial- le confesé y él sonrió.**

**-Yo también, me alegro mucho de que te lo hayas pasado tan bien, era lo que esperaba- me guiñó y me volvió a besar.**

**-Eddie, no perviertas a Bella o la señora renacu… Reneé está en la puerta y os puede ver…- dijo inocente provocando que me sonrojara gravemente…**

**-Emmett- le advirtió Edward y yo me acurruqué aún más en su pecho- No le hagas caso, ya le llegará…- me sonrió y yo asentí levemente.**

**-Vamos- le dije empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta de casa y los dos avanzamos cogidos de la mano.**

**Mi hermana y Emmett se estaban besando apasionadamente como si fueran los dos únicos que existieran en la tierra y tuve que carraspear un poco para llamar su atención… **

**-¿Terminaste Emmett?- dijo Edward.**

**-Más te vale que no te metas conmigo, tú ya tuviste tu tiempazo para besar a tu chica, ahora déjame besar a la mía- dijo Emmett antes de volverse hacia Rose y besarle en la mano.**

**Mi hermana me miró con los ojos como platos y yo le sonreí como si no hubiera roto ningún plato y la verdad que a estas alturas había roto la vajilla entera… y cómo sabía que me esperaba una conversación pendiente con ella… hasta sacarme el más mínimo detalle…**

**-¿Vamos?- dije mirándolos a todos en general y los tres asintieron.**

**-Chicos- nos interrumpió mamá antes siquiera de pasar el umbral de la puerta.**

**-¿Qué quieres ma?- dijo Rose mirándola con una sonrisa.**

**-Toma, aquí tenéis todo lo necesario para un picnic- dijo tendiéndonos una cesta repleta de comida.**

**-No hacía falta señora Sw…- intervino Edward, pero cortó al ver la mirada amenazante de mi madre- Reneé- esta vez mi madre sonrió- Mi madre y la de Emmett ha preparado todo- sonrió y mi madre le tendió la cesta a él.**

**-Bueno… no creo que volváis hasta dentro de unas horas… tendréis hambre- dijo segura y se despidió de los cuatro con una sonrisa y con besos en las mejillas.**

**-Gracias mamá- le dije y ella me sonrió antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba- Ahora si, vamos.**

**Los cuatro nos encaminamos hacia el enorme jeep de Emmett y, con ayuda de los chicos, nos metimos en el enorme coche.**

**-Emmett, ¿no podrías haberte comprado un coche más grande, verdad?- le dije divertida y él me sonrió desde el asiento delantero.**

**-Va con mi personalidad- dijo seguro.**

**-Y que lo digas…- dijo Edward y Rose y yo nos miramos y soltamos una sonora carcajada.**

**-Hombres…- susurró mi hermana y Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.**

**Media hora más tarde, con risas y bromas, llegamos a un paraje hermosísimo donde el color verde era el único existente.**

**Edward se bajó del coche y me abrió la puerta con la exquisita educación de un caballero y me tendió su mano para que bajase del enorme coche.**

**-Es precioso…- dije maravillándome con el paisaje que se reproducía ante mis ojos…**

**-¿Te gusta?**

**-Por supuesto, mi familia y yo solíamos venir cada domingo- dije recordando mi infancia y escuché la perfecta voz de Rose…**

**-Venga ya… - dijo Rose bajando del enorme jeep con elegancia- ¿El paraje más grande de los Estados Unidos?- dijo maravillada con tanta naturaleza y Emmett la cogió de la cintura y le besó tiernamente en los labios.**

**-Exacto nena, ¿lo conoces?- dijo alzando una ceja.**

**-Nuestra familia- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí, para explicar lo que yo le había explicado a Edward hacía tan sólo unos segundos- Solíamos venir cada domingo para pasar todo el día- dijo emocionada- Y luego íbamos al enorme lago que estaba siempre repleto de agua gracias a la preciosa catarata- me sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia Emmett.**

**-Increíble- le dijo sorprendido y mi hermana lo abrazó.**

**-Gracias, es muy importante para mí- le susurró en el hueco de su cuello y yo miré a Edward.**

**-Me encanta este lugar, siempre me ha encantado- le sonreí y me puse de puntillas para robarle un pequeño beso a Edward.**

**-Me alegro princesa- me besó en la frente y nos reunimos con los dos tortolitos, aunque la verdad era que éramos cuatro tortolitos…**

**-Edward vamos a por las cestas- dijo Emmett mi chico asintió.**

**-Vamos- se encaminaron hacia el maletero y Rose se acercó a mí.**

**-Bella, tienes que contarme sobre ese "tiempazo"- dijo recordando lo que Emmett había dicho antes…**

**-Ya lo sabes, no te hagas la tonta- le golpeé su cadera con la mía, aunque más bien le golpeé el muslo, ya que era más alta que yo- Tú también deberías de contarme…- dije señalándole con burla y ella me dedicó su sonrisa radiante.**

**-Mejor dejémoslo así, aunque después te bombardearé.**

**-No me quedaré atrás…- dije antes de besarle en la mejilla y sonreírle tiernamente.**

**-Vamos chicas, sólo tenemos que andas unos…- empezó Emmett, pero mi hermosa hermana le cortó.**

**-Diez minutos exactamente- sonrió y cogió la mano libre de Emmett, ya que la otra cargaba una enorme cesta.**

**-Vamos- dijo Edward besándome en la mejilla y cogiéndome la mano, ya que con la otra mano llevaba otra cesta igual de grande que la de Emmett, al parecer habían juntado toda la comida en dos cestas y éstas estaban repletas…**

**Llegamos en diez minutos, tal y como lo había dicho mi hermana.**

**-Es más perfecto de lo que recordaba- dije separándome de Edward y contemplando el perfecto paisaje, llenos de flores de todo tipo con un sol espléndido, algo raro e Forks.**

**Los chicos dejaron las cestas encima del mullido césped y miramos el brillante sol, tan raro en Forks…**

**-Al parecer hemos escogido el día perfecto- dijo Emmett- Hace sol- dijo mirando al cielo y Rose le besó en la mejilla.**

**-Si- susurró mi hermana y en ese momento sentí las manos de Edward en mi estómago, me estaba abrazando desde atrás y sentía su pecho en mi espalda.**

**-Todo reluce gracias a ti, es el paisaje más bonito que he visto jamás- me susurró y yo me estremecí.**

**-Te quiero- le dije confesándole mis sentimientos un poquito, él enseguida me giró para quedar frente a él y me sonrió de lado.**

**-Y yo a ti preciosa- me dijo sonriente y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Yo me separé de él y sólo pude sonreírle como una idiota.**

**-Chicos, chicos…- dijo la burlona voz de Emmett y yo me ruboricé al instante, pude ver a mi hermana soltando una sonrisilla…**

**-¿Qué quieres Emmett?- dijo enfurecido Edward y me agarró de la cintura suavemente.**

**-Que Rose y yo vamos a dar una vuelta al lago, ¿venís?**

**-¿Quieres ir?- me susurró muy cerca de mi oído, yo negué automáticamente- ¿No?**

**-No me apetece, quiero darles privacidad- dije en el mismo tono y él sonrió de lado.**

**-No vamos Emm, id vosotros- dijo sin dejar de mirarme.**

**-Vale, volvemos en un rato, tened cuidado- dijo con la misma voz burlona de antes y yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos, Edward soltó una carcajada al ver lo que hacía.**

**-Si, papá- dije dejando de mirar esos penetrantes ojos verdes y Emmett me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa y se volvió.**

**Mi hermana se quedó mirándome y me guiñó un ojo a la vez que me levantaba el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento. Yo no pude más que reír.**

**-Son tal para cual…- dije volviendo mi mirada a esas preciosas esmeraldas verdes.**

**-Yo espero que nosotros dos también seamos tal para cual- dijo acercándose a mí y besándome suavemente. Yo enseguida enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y le acaricié el suave pelo de la nuca, mientras Edward acariciaba mis hombros y mis brazos- Quiero… quiero proponerte algo- dijo muy nervioso cuando tuvimos que separarnos para poder coger aire.**

**¿Qué me diría? ¿Que todo había sido un error? ¿Que no quería volver a verme? ¿Que nuestra cita había sido horrible?**

**-No es lo que piensas- me dijo al ver mi cara contrariada, me sonrió y se alejó un poco para poder mirarme mejor.**

**-¿Qué es?- dije con voz dolida, no lo pude evitar y él enseguida me cogió de ambas manos y me las besó.**

**-No sé por dónde empezar…- susurró mirándome con nerviosismo y yo no podía estar más nerviosa tampoco…**

**-¿Por el principio?- dije no sé cómo…**

**-Muy graciosa…- dijo un poco más relajado- Isabella…- uf… mi nombre completo… esto no pintaba nada bien…- ¿Tendrías el honor de ser mi novia?- dijo dejándome totalmente sorprendida…**

**Espera… ¿había preguntado que si yo quería ser su novia? ¿De verdad?**

**-¿¡Qué!- dije elevando mi voz notablemente. Lo miré más profundamente y pude percibir dolor en sus ojos…**

**-Eh…- dijo soltando mis manos y mirando hacia el cielo, de repente volvió a mirarme y ya me quedó todo claro…- Quiero que seas mi novia- dijo firme y me miró intensamente.**

**Vale… lo había escuchado dos veces… y ahora iba enserio, su cara no podía ser más sincera y seria…**

**-¿Quieres que yo sea tu novia?- dije incrédula y él pareció dudar…**

**-Claro, sólo… sólo si tú quieres… porque si no quieres yo no sé qué har…- acorté la poca distancia que nos separaba y le besé, le besé demandante, dejándole en claro todos mis sentimientos.**

**Él pareció salir de su ensoñación y me correspondió notablemente, pasando su lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiéndome permiso, yo accedí enseguida y sus manos estrecharon mi cintura y yo acaricié ese precioso pelo tan suave.**

**Muy pronto para mi gusto tuvimos que separarnos, la falta de oxígeno llegó muy pronto…**

**-¿Eso es un sí?- dijo emocionado y yo no pude más que sonreír.**

**-¿Tú qué crees?- dije antes de besarle nuevamente, me estaba acostumbrando demasiado rápido a sus perfectos besos…**

**-Gracias, preciosa, gracias, no te arrepentirás- me dijo besándome en toda la cara y yo reí feliz.**

**Edward pov.**

**Ahora sí podía respirar tranquilo, ahora podía besarla sin tener que pedir permiso y no podía estar más feliz.**

**-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, gracias hermosa- le besé de nuevo y ella me correspondió.**

**Ahora me preguntaba cómo había vivido sin sus besos…**

**-Te quiero muchísimo- me dijo mi preciosa novia, qué bien sonaba esa palabra…**

**-Y yo a ti princesa- le besé en la frente y ella me acarició la mejilla- Iremos poco a poco, no quiero presionarte- le dije mirándola a esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban.**

**-Jamás me he sentido presionada- me dijo segura y me dio un beso en la nariz, con algo de dificultad por su altura.**

**-Gracias- le dije de nuevo y la cogí en peso, ella gritó feliz y comencé a darnos vueltas mientras la besaba una y otra vez- Te quiero- beso- Te quiero- beso- Te quiero- beso.**

**-Y yo a ti, soy feliz- me dijo y mi pecho se hinchó de felicidad.**

**-Chicos, ¿y esa felicidad?- dijo mi hermana cogida de la mano de Emmett con una sonrisa radiante en su hermoso rostro.**

**-Somos…- dije dudando y Bella se adelantó un paso y me quedé mirándola con sorpresa.**

**-Novios- dije alto y claro y Rosalie se soltó de la mano de Emmett y corrió hacia Bella con felicidad.**

**-¿De verdad?- susurró cogiendo ambas manos de Bella y ésta asintió- Oh, me alegro tanto por ti- dijo besándole en las mejillas y yo sonreí feliz. **

**Miré a Emmett y éste sonreía como un idiota.**

**-Felicidades, tío- me dijo acercándose a mí y me dio un "suave" apretón en el hombro.**

**-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa y él sonrió burlón.**

**-Nosotros también tenemos que deciros algo- dijo Rosalie separándose de Bella y cogiendo la mano de Emmett. Se miraron con confidencia y nos miraron de nuevo- Nosotros también somos pareja- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios y Bella acortó la poca distancia que había para abrazar a su hermana.**

**-Soy tan feliz Rose- susurró mi hermosa novia y yo sonreí como un completo idiota.**

**-Y yo- susurró Rosalie y miré de nuevo a Emmett.**

**-Felicidades- le dije apretando sus hombros con felicidad y él sólo sonrió.**

**Pasamos toda la tarde entre risas y charlas sin importancia, tan sólo agradeciendo la compañía del otro en todo momento.**

**Apreté a Bella más contra mí, ya que el viento comenzaba a apretar con más fuerza.**

**-¿Estás cansada?- le susurré antes de besar su suave frente.**

**-Si- susurró con voz somnolienta y yo le besé en la punta de la nariz.**

**-Chicos vamos, hay que volver- dijo Emmett cogiendo a Rosalie, quien estaba también adormilada.**

**-Vamos- dije mientras cogía a Bella por la cintura y la levantaba conmigo.**

**Decidí apoyar su cuerpo totalmente en el mío para que no tuviera que no hacer ningún esfuerzo y avanzamos con rapidez para que el frío de la noche no nos cayera encima.**

**Llegamos al enorme jeep de Emmett y metimos con mucho cuidado a las chicas en los asientos traseros para que pudieran descansar la hora de camino que nos quedaba.**

**Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y avanzamos por la oscuridad de la noche.**

**-No puedo estar más feliz tío- dijo Emmett mientras nos adentrábamos en la autopista.**

**-Lo sé, yo me siento igual- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- Bella es la persona más importante en mi vida- le dije mientras miraba a mi preciosa novia descansar con su boquita entornada en una mueca inocente.**

**Era preciosa.**

**-No sé que haría sin Rose tío… es la mujer de mi vida- Rose se removió un poco y siguió durmiendo tranquila. Yo giré mi cara hacia el frente de la carretera y lo miré nuevamente.**

**-Siento que nuestras vidas darán un giro de 360 grados.**

**-Y que lo digas.**

**-¿Quién diría que el galán Emmett Hale estaría coladito por una de las chicas Swan?- dije burlón- A pesar de haberle dado calabazas…- murmuré con una sonrisa y él golpeó mi hombro con sorna.**

**-Cállate Eddie, yo no soy el que no se atrevía a decirle mis sentimientos a mi chica…- dijo en un intento de imitar mi voz, pero fracasó estrepitosamente…**

**Yo sólo pude sonreír y mirar hacia la enorme luna que se posaba con elegancia en el cielo totalmente estrellado.**

**Casi una hora después, Emmett estacionó el coche enfrente de la residencia de los Swan y bajamos del coche para despertar a las chicas.**

**-Bella- susurré muy bajito y despacio cerca de su oído, inundándome de su delicioso aroma…- Bella…- la sacudí suavemente y ella se removió incómoda.**

**-¿Uhmm?- soltó como un gemido y yo sólo pude sonreír. Miré hacia atrás y pude ver a Rosalie y a Emmett agarrados de la mano, dándose el lote…**

**-Bella ya hemos llegado- le dije en el mismo tono y ella por fin abrió los ojos con dificultad.**

**-¿He dormido mucho?- dijo incorporándose suavemente y yo sólo pude arrebatarle un beso de sus carnosos labios.**

**-Sólo un poco, estabas demasiado cansada preciosa- le acaricié la mejilla derecha y ella cerró sus ojos ante mi toque, yo sólo pude sonreír como un auténtico idiota…**

**-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy- me dijo mirándome con dulzura y yo sonreí de lado.**

**-Me alegro princesa- agarré suavemente su mano y la saqué del jeep con cuidado.**

**-¿Te veré mañana?- me dijo antes de robarme un inocente beso en los labios.**

**-Claro, no puedo estar ni un solo segundo sin ti- uní nuestros labios y posé mis manos en su cintura mientras ella me acariciaba los pelos de mi nuca deliciosamente.**

**-Te quiero Edward- me dijo sobre mis labios y yo pegué mi frente a la suya.**

**-Y yo a ti hermosa- le besé por última vez y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta principal, dándonos cuenta de que no había rastro ni de Emmett ni de Rosalie.**

**-¿Y mi hermana?- dijo con una ceja alzada y yo me encogí de hombros.**

**-No lo sé, estaban aquí hace un momento.**

**-¿Os lo habéis pasado bien chicos?- se escuchó la voz de mi "suegra", sonreí ante ese pensamiento.**

**-Por supuesto señora renacua… Reneé- dijo el bruto de Emmett y yo rodé los ojos…**

**Iba a llegar el día en el que se le escaparía lo de "señora renacuajo" e íbamos a tener problemas…**

**-Buenas noches Reneé, siento haber llegado tan tarde…- dije ante de darle dos besos en la mejilla y la hermosa mujer me sonrió.**

**-No te preocupes Edward, hijo, me alegro que mis chicas estén tan contentas- me dijo mirando a sus dos hijas.**

**-Si mamá, hemos estado en el hermoso lago que tanto me gustaba desde pequeña- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa y ésta se apretó más al cuerpo de Emmett.**

**-Bueno…- dijo Reneé mirando el acercamiento de ambos- Creo que eso no es lo único que ha pasado hoy, ¿no?**

**-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan observadora?- me susurró Bella con cautela y yo la miré con una sonrisa.**

**-Creo que todas las Swan son iguales de observadoras…- susurré y ella sonrió.**

**-Buenos chicos, espero veros más a menudo por aquí, siempre seréis bienvenidos- nos sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, para darnos un beso a cada uno en la mejilla- Buenos noches, tened mucho cuidado y descansad- nos dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**-Bueno… creo que a nuestra suegra le gustamos Eddie- dijo el pesado de Emmett.**

**-Oh, si, osito, claro que si…- rodé los ojos y las chicas rieron ante el mote de Emmett.**

**-Es mi osito mimoso- dijo Rosalie provocando las risas de Bella y mías.**

**-Lo soy- dijo el tonto de mi amigo antes de besar a su novia.**

**-Vaya dos…- susurró mi preciosa novia girándose hacia mí para mirarme con esos penetrantes ojos marrones…**

**-Mañana te recogeré y comeremos en mi casa, ¿vale?**

**-¿A tu casa?- dijo con horror en su voz y yo me sobresalté.**

**-Si, ¿qué pasa?- dije cogiendo sus manos y besándolas.**

**-Me da… me da mucha vergüenza…- dijo bajando su mirada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono carmesí precioso.**

**-¿Vergüenza?- dije cogiendo su mentón para que me mirase- Esme estará encantada de tenerte en casa- le dije con una sonrisa- Me parece que ella también se huele nuestra relación- le susurré y posé mis labios en los suyos, en un rápido beso.**

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada- la miré más intensamente- No deseo otra cosa que presentarte a mi familia como mi novia- la besé en la frente y ella pareció asentir.**

**-Está bien, de todas formas… te tendrás que enfrentar al gran Charlie Swan…- yo automáticamente tragué en seco y ella pareció sonreír- Eso me sirve de consuelo…- dijo con picardía en su voz y yo la cogí de la cintura y la acerqué a mí.**

**-Eres muy mala- le susurré y ella soltó una risilla contenida- Pero aun así te quiero preciosa- le besé de nuevo y ella me sonrió feliz.**

**-Y yo a ti- me besó una última vez ante de separarse de mí- Mañana te veo, ¿vale?**

**-Por supuesto, te dejo descansar- le besé en la frente y la miré nuevamente a los ojos- Te recogeré a las una de la tarde, ¿está bien?**

**-Mmm…- su cara estaba contrariada y bajó su mirada.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te recoja tan temprano? Puedo recogerte a…- puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios y me calló.**

**-Quisiera que me recogieras a las diez…- su rubor se intensificó de manera adorable.**

**-¿A las diez?- dije incrédulo y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en los míos.**

**-Si, digo… si tú quieres… quizás sea demasiado temprano y…- acorté la poca distancia y posé mis labios en los suyos.**

**-Nada me haría más feliz, pensaba que quería descansar- dije sincero.**

**-Sólo quiero estar a tu lado el mayor tiempo posible-susurró sobre mis labios y me besó nuevamente.**

**-Vamos chicos, vamos…- dijo Emmett detrás de nosotros- Vuestra tentación no puede sucumbir aquí…- dijo de manera grosera y Rose soltó una risilla, mientras Bella bajaba la mirada totalmente ruborizaba.**

**-Emmett- le advertí y él besó por última vez a Rose antes de salir disparado hacia el jeep.**

**-Imbécil…- murmuré y Bella cogió mi mentón para que prestara mi atención en ella.**

**-Sólo es un crío Edward… sólo quiere incordiar…- dijo de manera sabia- Anda ve, no quiero que el gruñón de papá os vea aquí a estas horas, ya sabes cómo es…- dijo recordándome el carácter de mi "suegro"…**

**-Si…- le besé una última vez y me separé de ella con mucha dificultad- Descansa y sueña conmigo, como yo lo haré contigo- sonrió de manera angelical y yo le sonreí de lado.**

**-Seguro- me acompañó a la puerta y cuando me subí al jeep fue cuando cerró la puerta principal de la casa.**

**-Eres un imbécil Emmett- gruñí cuando arrancó el motor.**

**-¿Ahora que pasa? Eres un gruñón Eddie…**

**-Deja de llamarme así "osito mimoso"- sonreí con tan sólo imaginarme la "tierna" escena entre Emmett y Rosalie, cuando ésta le llamaba "osito mimoso"… Será la última vez que digas esas burradas delante de Bella- dije serio y él pareció intimidarse con mi mirada.**

**-No es para ponerse así Eddie- lo ignoré y me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos, deseando que pasaran estas horas para poder ver de nuevo a mi preciosa novia.**

**Gracias a los cielos, llegamos muy pronto a mi casa y bajé rápidamente del jeep.**

**-Mañana he quedado con Rosalie para llevarla al cine- dijo mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche.**

**-Estupendo, así no tendré que soportarte- dije hastiado de su comportamiento.**

**-Ey tío, no me comportaré más como un bruto, ¿estamos?- yo asentí- Joder… sí que estamos gilipollas con esto de "novias"…- dijo esto último haciendo comillas con sus dedos…**

**-No hay quien te cambie… ya hablamos- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.**

**-Si, como sea, adiós Eddie- dijo con voz melosa y yo gruñí en respuesta- Sólo pude escuchar la estruendosa risa de Emmett por encima del motor del jeep.**

**-Idiota…**

**-¡Hermanito!- gritó Alice dándome un susto de muerte…**

**-Joder…- susurré- Alice me has dado un susto de muerte- dije poniendo mi mano en el lado de mi corazón.**

**-Si, si… ya serás para menos…- dijo cogiendo mi mano y empujándome hacia el sofá- ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Vamos… no me hagas insistir, cuanto antes me lo digas antes te podrás ir a la cama a soñar con Bella- dijo con voz risueña y yo la miré con sorpresa- Vamos hermanito, nada más hay que mirarte cuando hablas de ella o cuando la miras- me golpeó suavemente en el hombro y me alentó a contarle todo.**

**-Estoy saliendo con Bella- solté sin más y supe que son esa simple frase mi hermanita dejaría el interrogatorio por hoy…**

**-¿Saliendo? ¿Cómo? ¿Juntos?- dijo con alegría en su voz y yo asentí- Oh hermanito, ¿ves? Te lo dije, estoy tan feliz- gritó saltando de sofá en sofá como una loca.**

**-Alice, shh, despertarás a papá y a mamá- dije cogiéndola del brazo y sentándola a mi lado.**

**-¿Quién me va a despertar?- dijo mamá encendiendo la luz del salón y mirándome con una mirada burlona.**

**-Alice… es exasperante…- le dije mientras veía a la enana refunfuñar…**

**-Si, pero aun así me amas- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y escuché la risilla de mamá, yo sólo pude sonreír.**

**-Hasta mañana ma- le besó en ambas mejillas y corrió escaleras arriba tarareando su canción favorita.**

**-Está muy contenta, ¿no?- dijo mamá mientras se sentaba a mi lado.**

**-Si, está loca…**

**-Yo creo que es normal que esté contenta…- dijo cogiéndome totalmente por sorpresa y subí mi mirada para posarla en esos ojos tan verdes como los míos.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno… quizás haya escuchado un poco de vuestra conversación…- dijo sonriente y yo abrí mucho los ojos- No ha sido intencionado, solamente venía por un vaso de agua y os escuché hablar.**

**Yo bajé mi mirada avergonzado y ella alzó mi barbilla rápidamente.**

**-Me alegro tanto hijo- me abrazó y puse mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, como cuando era tan sólo un crío- Bella es la chica perfecta para ti, me encanta hijo- me besó en la frente- Sabía desde el primer momento que os vi que estarías junto muy pronto- me besó nuevamente en la frente y me separé un poco para poder hablar.**

**-Mañana Bella vendrá a comer- ella me sonrió más ampliamente- Os la quiero presentar formalmente.**

**-Por supuesto hijo, haré lasaña, sé que es su comida favorita- me guiñó y yo le besé en la mejilla- Siempre es bueno hablar con la madre de mi futura nuera- dijo sonriente y yo ensanché aún más mi sonrisa.**

**-Gracias mamá- le besé una última vez y me levanté del sofá- ¿Y papá?- le dije mientras cogía su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.**

**-Está de guardia en el hospital, vendrá mañana por la mañana- dijo mientras avanzábamos hacia las enormes escaleras.**

**-Descansa mamá, mañana recogeré a Bella a las diez de la mañana- le besé en la mejilla y avancé hasta mi habitación.**

**-Tú también hijo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.**

**Sonreí y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, quitándome la camisa, sintiendo todo el aroma delicioso de mi hermosa novia.**

**Ahora podía decir que mi vida estaba completa, con una familia genial y la novia más hermosa y maravillosa de todas…**


	7. Chapter 7:Comida Familiar

_**Capítulo escrito por Flopii.**_

_**Capítulo 7: Comida familiar.**_

**POV. Edward**

Me desperté mas temprano que lo que consideraba normal en mis días, mis piernas estaban enredadas en las sabanas de la cama y tenia el rostro lleno de sudor y el cabello pegado a la frente.

Me dolía la espalda de lo tensos que estaban mis músculos, al parecer, la pesadilla había durado más de lo que recordaba.

Me levante lentamente, tenia lagrimas recorriéndome el rostro, frescas y calientes; derramando dolor en cada una. ¿Por qué había tenido un sueño como aquel? ¿Qué lo había provocado si todo era perfecto en mi vida? Tenia a Bella, a mi único amor, una familia, amigos muy especiales, leales y pacientes ¿Por qué entonces había soñado que lo perdía todo de repente?

Me restregué las manos por la cara, no quería pensar en cosas absurdas, el día anterior había sido maravilloso y ya tenía todo preparado para el almuerzo de hoy y presentar a mi nueva novia formalmente, aunque claro, mamá ya lo sabia.

Me quité toda la ropa de camino al baño y me di la ducha mas larga de mi vida, me había levantado temprano y tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a buscar a Bella para ir a desayunar, tal cual ella me lo había pedido…

De solo imaginarme sus ojos brillantes, su sonrojo y su sonrisa del día anterior me basto para que la vitalidad regresase a mi cuerpo y pudiese ser el mismo que era siempre, dejando atrás los viejos despojos de la pesadilla que me había rondado en la noche.

Ridículo. ¿Cómo podía perderla? Aquello nunca pasaría.

Salí a la habitación y noté como la piel de mis hombros ardían, no me había dado cuenta de lo caliente que estaba el agua. Me vestí con unos jeans cómodos y una camiseta de color oscuro y tomé mi chaqueta por si el día, ya de por si nublado, empeoraba.

No quería que mi novia se enfermara…

Novia, que bien se oía.

Cuando bajé las escaleras supe de inmediato que mi madre ya estaba levantada; el olor a especias y a salsa de tomate me hizo gruñir el estómago. Esme, siempre que tenia invitados para almorzar, comenzaba sus tareas de cocina desde muy temprano y no dejaba a nadie entrar en la cocina, seguramente conmigo haría una excepción…

— Buenos días mamá —le salude acercándome a ella, quien estaba revolviendo la suculenta salsa casera que tan bien le salía…

— Hola cariño —me respondió inflando su mejilla para que se la besara—. No te atrevas a tocar nada —me advirtió, sin poder evitarlo.

— No lo haría jamás. Ya me iba a buscar a Bella, iremos a desayunar —le dije.

Estaba apoyado en la encimera y desde allí pude ver que sonreía, intentando que yo no me diese cuenta.

— Me parece muy bien —comentó—. Le dije a Alice que invitase a Rosalie, ¿Tú has invitado a Emmet verdad? —preguntó.

— No, pero no te preocupes, se invitara solo —le contesté recordando la personalidad de mi amigo.

Me despedí de mi madre y abrace a Alice cuando ella bajaba las escaleras, bostezando y con el albornoz naranja puesto. Estaba tan dormida que apenas si se dio cuenta quien era…

De camino a la casa Swan me distraje con un poco con música clásica. Al llegar a su hogar me estacioné y toqué la puerta con los nudillos.

Sentía el sudor resbalándome por la parte posterior del cuello, quería tenerla entre mis brazos lo mas pronto posible, no estaría tranquilo hasta ver que estaba bien, aunque no sabia por que sentía eso exactamente.

Mi nueva suegra me recibió en la puerta, con un delantal verde y su sonrisa característica.

— ¡Oh Edward! Que alegría verte cariño —me saludo dándome dos besos en la mejilla.

— Hola Reneé —le salude, miré por encima de su hombro, al parecer la casa estaba vacía y en silencio. Me puse aun más nervioso.

— Tranquilo, Bella bajara en un segundo —me dijo calmándome al ver mi expresión.

Respiré profundo mientras Reneé me dejaba pasar y se iba a la cocina, me pregunté que estaría haciendo.

Caminé por el pequeño recibidor de un lado a otro durante unos minutos, dando fugaces miradas a la escalera esperando a que mi amor bajase hacia mí. Intentaba contenerme, si fuese por mi, hubiese subido las escaleras de dos en dos derecho a su habitación, pero quedaría muy maleducado y la verdad es que no quería toparme con el señor Swan, al menos no todavía.

De pronto sentí un gruñido, subí la mirada y allí estaba, aunque no lo que esperaba: Danco me observaba desafiante a mitad de las escaleras, con su hocico fruncido y las orejas hacia atrás. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Miré hacia donde estaba la puerta entre abierta de la cocina, donde podía escuchar a mi suegra tararear una canción. Me pregunte, si quedaría demasiado cobarde que le pegase un grito para que sacara al perro. Yo pensaba que si.

Lo mejor en ese momento, y lo único que se me ocurría, era intentar hacer las paces con ese animal tan particular. Era de la misma raza que la perra de mi hermana, era coincidencia ¿o a todos los perros de aquella especie yo les caía realmente mal?

— ¡Danco! —gritó alguien cuando vi que el perro se me estaba por subir encima. Era Bella.

Estaba increíblemente adorable con esa camiseta azul y el cabello húmedo cayéndole en ondas sobre sus hombros. Mire maravillado como el animal le hacia caso de inmediato y se perdía por el pasillo con aspecto molesto.

No le quité los ojos de encima hasta que se fue, solo cuando Bella me rodeó el cuello con sus frágiles brazos.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

—Ahora mejor que nunca —le respondí acercándome a su boca.

Nos besamos lento, disfrutando de cada rose. Era la gloria. No había palabras suficientes que describieran como me sentía al tenerla entre mis brazos, sintiendo su aliento dentro de mi boca…

Ella gimió, bajito y quedo, cuando enredé mi mano entre sus húmedos cabellos castaños profundizando el beso hasta que nuestras lenguas se tocaron rudamente.

Cuando vi que sus piernas perdían fuerza separe su rostro del mío y la abrace contra mi pecho fuertemente mientras recuperábamos nuestro aliento. Aunque con Bella respirando agitadamente contra mi cuello no era una tarea muy fácil distraerme de las ganas de tocarla.

Después de un corto y último beso en los labios salimos en mi coche hacia el centro, en busca de una cafetería para desayunar.

Un café con leche y varios pastelitos después estábamos acurrucados en mi coche, teniendo unos minutos de paz antes de ir a mi casa para presentar a Bella formalmente como mi novia. Yo estaba emocionado pero Bella muy nerviosa por esa me había pedido que nos quedáramos en el coche antes de partir.

Mi padre se tomaría medio día y estaría en casa a la hora de almorzar y según el mensaje que me había mandado Alice y como ya lo sospechaba, Emmet iría también, acompañado de Rosalie por supuesto.

"Tranquila" estaba repitiendo Bella por lo bajo durante todo el camino lo cual, naturalmente, me hacia reír. Usaba toda mi fuerza y encanto por hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Al llegar a mi casa vi que Emmet y Jasper se nos habían adelantado y ya estaban allí, seguramente pegadas a sus novias. Intente no visualizar en mi mente la imagen de mi mejor amigo con mi hermana juntos, aun no me tragaba bien ese tema, aunque en realidad, podía decir que estaba algo celoso, ya no era lo mismo con Alice parecía que estaba creciendo cada vez mas.

Tomé la sudorosa mano de Bella cuando bajamos de mi Volvo, me reí de su expresión, en verdad estaba nerviosa. Nos paramos en la puerta y antes de entrar la miré y la besé con todas ganas que tenia.

**POV. Bella**

Me separé de Edward cuando el aire comenzó a fallarme. Lo miré sonrojada y cómplice con la intensidad con la cual nos habíamos besado.

— ¿Lista? —me preguntó con sus ojos emocionados y la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Tragué en seco, era hora de ver a mis suegros, aunque claro, ya los había conocido en la fiesta de Esme antes de fin de año y venia seguido a rastras de Alice para sus pijamazas.

Pero ahora era diferente, ya no me verían como la amiga de Alice, sino como la novia de su hijo. No sabía que expectativas tenían ello para la mujer de su niño, esperaba que coincidiera con algunas.

Edward abrió la puerta y entramos de la mano, apenas si dimos dos pasos cuando ya tenia a Alice colgada de mí.

— Oh Bella, ¡Te extrañe tano! —gritó en mi oído.

— Yo también Alice —le contesté intentando apartarla, cuando quería, tenia una fuerza increíble.

Luego de la pequeña me saludo Jasper quien ya tenía dos libros en las manos de la gran biblioteca de Carlisle. Salude a mi hermana con ironía, parecía que no se podía escapar de Rosalie, me la encontraba por todos los rincones, justamente en la mañana me había tropezado con ella en el baño y en el pasillo.

Emmet estaba allí con ella, por supuesto, y me saludó revolviéndome en pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

De la nada Edward me tomó de la mano con firmeza, lo miré y él observaba hacia delante. Hacia donde venían sus padres.

Tragué en seco y me puse recta a su lado, él se rió entre dientes ante mi reacción. Agradecí internamente a los demás por dejarnos a solas, estaba a punto de anunciarme frente a mis suegros, necesitaba la menor presión posible.

Esme me saludó con un beso en la mejilla y miró nuestras manos unidas. Luego de que Carlisle me saludara la madre de Edward lo rodeo con sus brazos. No había tenido la suerte de conocer tanto a Carlisle, la mayoría del tiempo el estaba en el hospital.

— Madre, padre. Les presento a Bella, aunque ya la conozcan, ahora ella es mi novia —dijo Edward, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, no me había dado tiempo a prepararme.

Miré atentamente sus reacciones; Carlisle se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió al igual que Esme mientras esta última le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Edward.

— Es un placer que estés con nuestro hijo cariño, eres un encanto —me dijo Esme. Le sonreí.

— Me alegra que Edward haya encontrado una señorita tan especial y maravillosa como tu Bella, también es un placer para mí que estés con Edward —me dijo Carlisle. Respiré hondo.

— Muchas gracias, por todo —les respondí.

— ¡MAMÀ! —gritó Alice de pronto. Debía de estar en la cocina.

— ¡Oh! Parece que ya esta listo el almuerzo, vayan a sentarse a sus lugares —nos apuró Esme haciéndonos señas con las manos hacia el comedor, y con ello salio disparada hacia la cocina con Carlidsle de su mano, como si fuesen dos adolescentes.

— ¿Los ves? ¿Tan malo fue? —me preguntó Edward una vez que sus padres nos dejaron solos. Lo miré, tenía una sonrisa torcida puramente irresistible y podía notar claramente la autosuficiencia en su mirada.

— No, no fue malo. Fue genial —estuve de acuerdo con el. Me dejé llevar por la emoción que sentía y lo bese en la boca con ternura.

Me rodeó mi cintura con sus pétreos brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho, yo en cambio, enredé mis manos en su cabello.

— ¡Hey tortolos! Mamá dice que hay que poner la mesa —el comentario de Alice nos hizo separarnos de un salto. Yo escondí mi sonrojo entre mi cabello y Edward miró molesto a su hermana. Ésta le sacó su pequeña lengua y se fue.

— No la mires así —le regañé, no podía imaginar a alguien peleando con Alice, simplemente o saldría lastimado él o se metería en problemas.

— Lo se, es que…, odio que hagan eso. Que nos interrumpan, me gustaría tener tiempo contigo a solas —comentó abrazándome con la cintura—. Sólo contigo—.

— Ya tendremos tiempo Edward —le contesté besándole la punta de su nariz.— Ahora estamos en un almuerzo familiar, y hay que estar en familia.—

Él hizo un gracioso mohín pero me dejo libre y fuimos a ayudar a Alice que, con su grácil andar y energía, ya tenía casi todo el trabajo hecho.

Ella nos coordinó a todos y nos sentó donde ella quería, en parejas por supuesto pero estratégicamente sentados para que las chicas quedaran lo mas juntas posible.

Agradecí aquello, en lo que llevaba conociendo al grandote de Emmet no hacia otra cosa que hablar de deportes.

Esme me sonrió cuando le ayude a repartir los platos. La lasaña estaba espectacular y la salsa casera era una delicia. La mesa la súper felicito por la maravillosa comida.

A la hora del postre y como venia haciendo desde que me senté en la mesa le tome la mano a Edward, mientras el acariciaba el dorso con su dedo.

Todo fue tranquilo, bueno, claro, obviando la parte en la que Emmet se puso sarcástico haciendo todo tipo de comentarios, primero con Rosalie haciendo que ella le golpeara y luego avergonzándonos un poco a Edward y a mí.

Cuando estuve tan sonrojada que creí que me iba a desmayar Edward decidió meterse. Aunque por poco hubo una guerra de comida Emmet se mantuvo callado, o medianamente callado en todo caso.

— ¿Qué tal te la estas pasando? —me preguntó Edward mientras mirábamos una película acurrucados en el sofá de su casa.

— ¿Estás de broma? Me lo pase genial —le respondí acariciándole el brazo que me rodeaba el estomago. Podía sentir perfectamente los duros músculos bajo el tacto de mis dedos.

— Me alegro mucho, te dije que no seria nada malo —comentó.

Giré la cabeza y le regalé una sonrisa antes de acercarme hasta sus adictivos labios.

— Si, lo dijiste, pero no fanfarrones —le dije antes de besarlo. Instantáneamente él me abrazó con fuerza y yo le rodee el cuello con mis brazos. Esto si era el paraíso.

— Oye —comentó separándose de mí—. ¿Sigue en pie lo del tiempo a solas? —me preguntó. Le sonreí y miré a Alice dormida sobre el regazo de Jasper, en igual de condiciones, en el sofá de al lado.

— Claro que si —le respondí—. Huyamos —susurré en un tono cómplice.

Nos levantamos con sigilo, no queríamos despertar a Alice ya que le habíamos prometido su noche de películas pero prefería cien veces mas estar con mi novio.

De puntitas de pies salimos de la casa de Edward y nos montamos en su coche, en cuanto entramos no pudimos evitar reírnos a carcajadas.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó con ojos brillantes de excitación.

— ¿Contigo? A donde sea… —le respondí tomándole de la mano.

Se inclinó hacia mi lado para besarme profundamente antes de arrancar el Volvo y partir hacia algún lugar desconocido.


	8. Chapter 8:Dudas

_**Capítulo escrito por Romiina.**_

_**Capítulo 8: Dudas…**_

**Bella pov.**

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando el inoportuno despertador sonó por toda la habitación, provocando que le metiera un manotazo y cayera al suelo en un golpe seco…

Dios… otra vez ese sonidito del demonio no…

Ya habían acabado las vacaciones de navidad y eso me ponía de una tristeza enorme… pero sobretodo ansiedad… ansiedad porque aún no nos conocía nadie en este pueblo…

Hoy sin duda sería el día en que todo el instituto estaría cuchicheando de nosotras en todo momento… seríamos la comidilla de todos…

-Hermanita- mi hermana entró en mi habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso.

-Jo… ¿qué quieres Rosalie?- dije mientras me incorporaba y me refregaba los ojos con rudeza.

-Es lunes Bells, nuestro primer día en el instituto de Froks- me recordó como si fuese la primera ministra y yo gemí- Vamos, tienes que ducharte, vestirte y desayunar, vamos- tiró de la manga de mi pijama y caí de bruces en el suelo.

-¡ROSALIE!- le grité y mi hermana en vez de ayudarme se descojonó de la risa y se dirigió hacia mi armario- Auch- me quejé mientras me tocaba el trasero a la vez que me levantaba.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y bufé exasperada a la vez que me encaminaba hacia baño para darme una ducha revitalizante.

Cuando salí del baño no había rastro de mi hermana, pero sí su mano en mi habitación…

Mi cama ya estaba perfectamente hecha y encima de ésta mi ropa de hoy… siempre era lo mismo… creía que al cambiar de ambientes eso cambiaría… pero no… ella sería así hasta el fin de sus días…

Rosalie se levantaba tempranísimo para vestirnos a ella y a mí…

Me puse un conjunto de sujetador y tanga rojo a la vez que miraba el precioso día de sol que hacía, tan poco común en este pueblo tan frío y tan verde…

Cogí la preciosa falda de tablas marrón y la deslicé por mis piernas. Después me puse la camisa roja tan mona con unas bailarinas a juego y me encaminé al baño para maquillarme un poco.

-BELLS- me llamó mi hermana cuando estaba a punto de poner mi gloss en mis labios.

-¡Ya voy!- le grité y seguí a lo mío.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que tenía unos escasos cinco minutos para desayunar…

Perfecto…

Edward vendría y yo no estaría lista…

Bajé las escaleras con una sonrisa en mis labios, con la mochila en la espalda mientras tarareaba la última canción de Lady Gaga.

-Hola, mi amor- mi mamá me besó en la mejilla y me tendió un zumo de naranja.

-Hola mami- le sonreí y ella se volvió para servirme mis tortitas preferidas.

-Rose, ¿ha venido Edward?- le susurré y ella dejó su tenedor en el plato d frutas que se estaba comiendo.

-No, ¿debería?

-Si, ayer quedé con él en que me recogería para ir al instituto- mamá me sirvió las tortitas, pero no comí nada…

¿Acaso se había olvidado de mí? ¿Se habría cansado de mí?

Suspiré amargamente y mi hermana me miró con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde, seguro que le ha surgido algo- nos despedimos de mamá y de papá que bajaba las escaleras y nos montamos en el BMW de mi hermana.

Mi estado de ánimo cayó considerablemente y ni mis canciones favoritas hicieron sacarme una sonrisa.

-Alegra ése ánimo Bells, seguro que le ha pasado algo y por eso no ha podido venir- me aseguró mi hermana, pero yo no me creía demasiado…

-¿Y si se ha olvidado? ¿Y si se ha cansado de mí?- abracé mi cuerpo en un intento vano por sentirme más segura.

-No digas tonterías, sabes mejor que yo lo mucho que te quiere, vamos, estáis hechos el uno para el otro- me dijo entrando en el instituto y todos, como siempre pasaba en nuestro antiguo instituto, se quedaron mirando el coche de mi hermana, inclusive a ella, con ojos embobados…

El instituto era muy pequeño en comparación con el de Arizona… ése era muchísimo más grande y también más soleado… pero sin duda, no tenía un chico como Edward…

Mi hermana aparcó y nos bajamos del coche, miré hacia nuestro alrededor y todos los chicos nos miraban…

-Rose, nos están mirando- le susurré con un poco de dificultad, ya que mi hermana era más alta que yo y encima con esos tacones… era imposible que llegase a su oído…- Todos…- susurré mirando a los chicos de reojo, siempre era lo mismo… se les caía la baba con mi hermana…

-Lo sé- me sonrió y después puso una mirada fría a todos esos chicos, provocando que la gran mayoría mirase para otro lado.

Si… mi hermana podía ser la chica más dulce y sentimental, pero a las malas… era mejor no meterse con ella, podía ser más fría que el mismísimo hielo…

-Rose- llamó Emmett y a mi hermana se le iluminó la cara.

-Emm- se besaron efusivamente y yo aparté mi mirada de ellos… me hacía muchísimo daño verles de esa manera y yo no estar con Edward…

Podía parecer egoísta, pero era lo que sentía… no podía soportar afectos de cariño cuando yo no los tenía…

-Bells- unos pequeños brazos se enroscaron en mi cuello.

-Hola Alice- dije sin ánimos y ella inmediatamente me giró para poder observar bien mi cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- dijo preocupada.

-Nada.

-Edward me ha dicho que lo siente, que no te ha podido avisar porque todo ha sido muy repentino- por primera vez mi conciencia prestó atención a las palabras de Alice.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ha tenido que ir a casa de Victoria a por su libro de biología, al parecer esa tipa hoy no venía al instituto y no podía dárselo- mi ceja estaba alcanzando alturas insospechadas…

-Vaya… ni siquiera me ha llamado- susurré y me acordé de la tal Victoria… ¿Quién sería?

Decidí no preguntar… me parecía que iba a dar una imagen de una novia celosa en toda regla…

-Llegaba tarde Bells, se ha ido sin desayunar si quiera.

-Ahm…- fue lo único que pude decir y en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-¿Vamos?- yo sólo pude asentir…

Edward había ido a casa de esa… tipa y aún no había llegado…

¿Acaso estaba en Seattle?

-Buenos días preciosa- le susurró Jasper a Alice y ésta le sonrió contenta.

Se besaron y por segunda vez consecutiva desvié mi mirada.

-Hola Bella- Emmett me besó en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Hola Emmett- le dije un poco seria y él me miró negando con la cabeza.

-¿Te ha hecho algo el cabeza de chorlito?- yo no tuve más remedio que reírme por las ocurrencias de Emmett… parecía un niño pequeño en un cuerpo de hombre.

-No te preocupes- esquivé su pregunta como pude y agarré el brazo de Alice- Vamos Alice- la arrastré sin saber a adónde me dirigía… ahora mismo este pequeño instituto me parecía un enorme laberinto…- ¿Se puede saber dónde estamos?- le dije ignorando todas las miradas de todos los alumnos…

-Eso intento decirte desde hace media hora…- rodó los ojos- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-Nada- gruñí y ella me miró con la duda pintada en la cara- ¿Podemos ir a clases, por favor?

-Si- me miró y me cogió de la mano para guiarme a nuestra clase- Bells no te enfades con él, él no tiene la culpa que ésa lo haya llamado hoy….- dijo a la vez que entraba en una clase llena de alumnos y cómo no todos me miraban…

Ah… también tenía su número… la tal Victoria también tenía el número de Edward…

E-S-T-U-P-E-N-D-O

-¿Llamarlo? ¿Acaso le da su número a todas o qué?- no pude evitar preguntar, pero una voz grave interrumpió nuestra conversación…

-Han llegado tarde- oh, si… lo sabemos…- Que no se vuelva a repetir- vaya… al parecer mi primer día de clases sería toda una odisea… miré al hombre canoso que nos había acabado re regañar…

-Señor…

-Anderson, señor Anderson- me miró y me sonrió, yo me ruboricé de inmediato- Usted debe de ser la señorita Swan, ¿verdad?- yo asentí y él sonrió- Bien… póngase con la señorita Cullen y que le explique el contenido de mis clases- asentí y me encaminé con mi pequeña amiga a su habitual asiento.

-De verdad, no seas tonta Bells, Edward te quiere demasiado- me recordó mi pequeña amiga, pero yo la ignoré.

-Señorita Swan- me llamó el profesor y yo presté atención.

Ni siquiera me había sentado y ya estaba llamándome…

Oh, oh… ¿eso era malo, no?

-Dígame.

-Salga a la pizarra- gemí interiormente y miré hacia la pizarra a la vez que dejaba mi mochila en el suelo- Escriba una redacción del tema que quieras en la pizarra, por lo que tengo entendido, mi materia en su anterior instituto es muy adelantada- me sonrió de nuevo, pero yo gemí…

Venga ya… ¿me tenía manía por llegar tarde?

-¿Cuántas palabras, señor Anderson?

-Unas 100 palabras- joder… sin duda me tenía una manía de la leche…

Después de unos quince minutos y escribirle un resumen de mis últimas vacaciones, me senté en mi asiento con un suspiro de alivio, aunque en realidad aún no estaba aliviada en absoluto…

-Lo has hecho genial- susurró Alice y miré al profesor para prestar atención, no me apetecía tener que hacer otra redacción de 100 palabras…

-Muy bien señorita Swan- hizo una pausa y nos miró a todos- Copiad la redacción de la señorita Swan, está perfecta- sonreí por segunda vez en la mañana.

Tocó el timbre a los pocos minutos de que todos mis compañeros copiaran mi redacción y salimos al exterior.

Miré mi horario y mis ojos se iluminaron… La próxima clase la tenía con Edward. Sonreí de nuevo ante este pensamiento.

-Vamos, Bells, te llevaré a biología- mi pequeña amiga me cogió de la mano, por segunda vez en la mañana y yo suspiré por enésima vez

-Muchas gracias Eddie…- escuché una voz nasal delante de mí y levanté mi mirada para ver una escena que hizo que mis vellos se pusieran de punta…

Edward estaba con su adorable sonrisa hablando con una chica… muy guapa por cierto… más bien parecía una modelo… si no fuera por su vestimenta de cualquiera y su excesivo maquillaje…

Celosa… me gritó mi conciencia y yo la callé rápidamente.

No me lo podía creer… ¿qué estaba haciendo con esa zorrona? Porque ese asqueroso "Eddie" no podía ser más coqueto…

Bella… tienes que relajarte… no es bueno que digas esas barbaridades, seguro que es una chica encantadora…

-Joder… ¿qué hace hablando mi hermano con Tanya?- susurró Alice y yo la miré con los ojos muy abiertos…

Antes era Victoria y ahora… ¿Tanya?

Joder… ¿Cuántas admiradoras tenía Edward?

-¿Quién es?- dije envenenada mirando a la tal Tanya con un odio desconocido para mí…

-Es una zorrona que sólo quiere salir con Edward, para que su popularidad aumente…- dijo con odio- Pues la lleva clara… eso no será así, jamás…- dijo contundente y eso me gustó.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras pasado por ahí…- se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios…

La sonrisa se esfumó en sus labios y pasó a ser una mueca de puro odio…

-No me digas Eddie, Tanya, sabes que no me gusta, y por lo del coche da igual, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…- dijo él tan caballeroso como siempre, pero con una molestia presente y sus ojos se conectaron con los míos al segundo- Bella- me sonrió, pero yo no me moví de mi lugar…

Edward avanzó hacia mí, ante la mirada furiosa de Tanya hacia mi persona y yo retrocedí involuntariamente.

-Buenos días preciosa- hizo el amago de besarme, pero yo desvié mi boca y sus labios rozaron mi mejilla- Bella, ¿estás enfadada?- no lo escuché, mi cuerpo lo ignoró completamente y me alejé más de él- Bella, por favor, tienes que escucharme.

-Y tu tendrías que haberme llamado y no lo has hecho- lo miré con dolor.

-Edward- le llamó Alice, al fin había intervenido…- ¿Qué carajos haces hablando con Tanya? No es nada ético…- dijo muy enfadada y Edward rodó los ojos…

Yo miraba la conversación como en un partido de tenis, pero siempre a una distancia prudente del que se hacía llamar mi "novio".

-Oh, vamos Alice, no empieces- me miró y me sonrió, yo lo ignoré completamente- Cuando volvía de casa de Victoria- mi estómago de revolvió involuntariamente…- Me encontré a Tanya en la carretera con su coche estropeado- miré a Alice y su ceño se relajó notablemente- Eso le intentaba explicar a mi novia- me miró y supe que había escuchado bastante…

-Nos vemos luego Alice.

Avancé y me encontré con la desagradable presencia de la tal Tanya en mi camino. Su repugnante olor me dio de lleno en la nariz, produciéndome arcadas.

-Apártate- la empujé y escuché su asquerosa voz quejarse detrás de mí…

Que le diese consuelo su "Eddie"…

Entré en la clase de biología y saludé a mi nuevo profesor de biología.

-Buenos días- le saludé y me puse enfrente de su mesa.

-Buenos días- me sonrió- Tú debes de ser la señorita Isabella Swan- yo asentí- Yo soy su profesor de biología, el señor Banner- volví a asentir- Bien, póngase en el lugar que quiera.

-Se pondrá conmigo- escuché la voz aterciopelada del hombre al que amaba…

Al instante llegó a mí el delicioso aroma de Edward, tan varonil y dulce a la vez…

Lo miré y reprimí todas las cosas tan desagradables que tenía que decirle, me dirigí hacia un asiento vacío al lado derecho de la clase, sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Bella, por favor- no había notado que me había seguido de cerca… su mano se pegó a mi brazo, pero yo lo sacudí liberándome de ella- Tienes que escucharme- su voz mostraba dolor, me rompía el alma verle así…

-Y tú deberías de haberme llamado y no lo has hecho- repetí la frase que se me estaba haciendo tan amarga…

-Señor Cullen, siéntese por favor- dijo el señor Banner y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada…

Edward bajó su mirada y pude verle por el rabillo del ojo muy triste…

Dios… ¿por qué era tan difícil?

Edward ni siquiera se sentó a mi lado, simplemente se fue hacia el fondo de la clase y se sentó solo, apartado de todos y de todo…

**Edward pov.**

Me levanté recordando el maravilloso día de ayer…

Mis padres y Bella se cayeron perfectamente, tal como suponía, lo cual me hizo que estuviera completamente feliz.

Y después fuimos a un parque que estaba completamente solo, nos tendimos en la suave hierba y nos besamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello…

Era simplemente maravillosa…

Bella era perfecta para mí y nunca por nada ni nadie nos separaríamos. Hoy la recogería para ir al instituto, hoy sería el primero de muchos días…

Me dirigí hacia el baño para ducharme y estuve listo en diez minutos.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mi preciosa hermana aún en pijama.

-Buenos días Ali- le besé en la mejilla y ella me sonrió.

-Buenos días Edward- me abrazó y se fue con su andar elegante escaleras arriba.

Seguí mi camino hacia la cocina y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Bella.

-Buenos días cariño- me saludó mamá cuando ya llevaba medio mensaje escrito.

-Buenos días mamá- le sonreí y le besé en ambas mejillas.

El delicioso aroma de tortitas con sirope de chocolate inundó mis fosas nasales, cerrando los ojos y aspirando fuertemente.

-Vamos o se enfriarán- mi madre me dejó un plato rebosante de tortitas, pero las dejé un momento para terminarle de escribir el mensaje a Bella.

Estaba mandándole un mensaje a Bella cuando un número desconocido llamó a mi móvil…

Normalmente no lo hubiera cogido, pero estaba a punto de darle a enviar y descolgó solo…

_-¿Eddie?-_ una voz melosa se escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono…

-¿Quién eres?

-_Soy Vicky, ¿no te acuerdas de mí?_

Victoria… claro que me acordaba de ella… tenía mi libro de biología…

Normalmente no se lo hubiera dejado si no me lo hubiera pedido como un perrito abandonado para hacer un trabajo, accedí y se lo dejé el día que nos dieron las vacaciones de Navidad, lo que no sabía era para qué me estaba llamando…

-Dime Victoria- mi voz sonó dura.

-_Eddie, estoy enferma_- tosió y yo puse cara de asco…

-Primero que todo no me llames Eddie- dije con voz fría y ella soltó un suspiro- Y segundo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?- dije diciéndole lo más obvio.

-_Nada cariño, nada- joder… si que era pesada esta tía_…- _Es que tengo tu libro y dudo mucho que hoy puedas avanzar sin él…-_

Mi novia estaba en la misma clase que yo y seguramente nos pondríamos en la misma mesa, así que podía prescindir de él.

-No te preocupes, dámelo mañana cuando vuelvas al instituto- dije a punto de colgar, pero su voz chillona me lo impidió…

-_No, no creo que pueda ir en días…-_ hizo una pausa- _Quiero que vengas a recogerlo ahora, si quieres tenerlo esta semana, claro…_- su voz no mostraba la menor pena…

Joder… ¿y ahora que se supone que haría yo?

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las ocho en punto de la mañana… joder… entrábamos a las ocho y media e ir a casa de Victoria me suponía media hora, quince minutos de ida y quince de vuelta… sin contar que el camino hacia el instituto me llevaría diez minutos… pero mi libro no se podía quedar con ella, ¿cómo estudiaría? No quería que Bella tuviera que soportarme también en sus horas de estudio, no es que fuera una molestia, más bien todo lo contrario, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera concentrarme con su cercanía, así que accedí…

-Vale, Victoria, ahora voy para allá.

_-¡Bien!-_ dijo demasiado entusiasmada y yo rodé los ojos a la vez que colgaba.

-Hijo, ¿qué pasa?- mi madre se acercó y yo intenté sonreírle.

-Que le dejé a una compañera el libro de biología y está enferma y no me lo puede dar hoy.

-Bueno… ¿y qué problema hay?

-Que tengo que ir a buscarlo ahora y he quedado con Bella para recogerla en su casa y llevarla al instituto- mi madre puso cara de sorpresa, pero después sonrió.

-No te preocupes, dile a tu hermana lo que pasa y que se lo diga.

-Buena idea mamá- me levanté cogiendo una tortita para el camino y le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Edward, ¿adónde vas?- mi hermana estaba perfectamente vestida y tenía su mochila en el hombro y la mía en sus pequeñas manos…

No se le escapaba ni una.

-Ali, tienes que hacerme un favor- cogí la maleta de las manos de mi hermana y la miré- Tengo que ir a casa de Victoria- la mueca de mi hermana se hizo latente- Tiene mi libro y tengo que ir a recogerlo, pero he quedado con Bella para recogerla en su casa y llevarla al instituto, pero no me va a dar tiempo- ella asintió- Dile que lo siento, Ali, no tengo tiempo, después nos vemos- le besé rápidamente y corrí hacia el Volvo.

Quince minutos después estaba en casa de Victoria.

-Buenos días Eddie- joder… ¿era sorda?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Buenos días, Victoria, tengo prisa- le recordé, pero ella no parecía inmutarse…

-Tranquilo, pasa, está encima de la mesa- pasé lo más rápido que mi educación me permitió y me giré para encararla.

-Victoria, no tengo tiempo- le rugí y ella se sobresaltó.

-Claro, el libro…- susurró y fue hacia lo que supuse sería el salón y me lo entregó con recelo.

-Gracias, espero que te mejores- le dije por cortesía y me encaminé de nuevo hacia mi Volvo, pero su mano me lo impidió a mitad de camino…

-Quizás me pondría mejor con tu compañía, Eddie…- intentó rozar la piel de mi pecho, pero la esquivé.

-Una pena Victoria, una pena…- abrí la puerta de la casa y bajé los escalones con rapidez.

-No te creas- chilló, pero yo no me volví- En poco tiempo vendrás a mí para poder consolarte…- fue lo que escuché antes de subirme al Volvo, pero no le di importancia… eso jamás pasaría…

Veinte minutos después, con los nervios a flor de piel por Bella, ella no se merecía que yo no la hubiera recogido, pero ella lo entendería, tenía que hacerlo… estaba a punto de girar para entrar en la calle que daba a mi instituto cuando un coche en doble fila me distrajo…

El capó estaba subido, pero al parecer el conductor no tenía ni idea de mecánica… en otras circunstancias lo habría ayudado, pero ahora tenía demasiada prisa…

-¡EDDIE!- escuché una voz chillona y miré en su dirección…

No, por favor… no podía ser ella…

Paré el coche delante suya y vino hacia mí.

-¿Qué pasa Tanya?- le dije asqueadoy ella sonrió.

-Me he quedado totalmente tirada Eddie, no sé qué hacer…- dijo sin la menos pizca de preocupación y se acercó a la ventanilla del Volvo, provocando que su repugnante perfume se colara por todo el cubículo del coche…

-Pues… ¿llamar a una grúa?

-Si, pero me han dicho que tardará una hora Eddie…- como me volviera a llamar Eddie juro por Dios que le arrancaría su asquerosa boca.

-No me llames Eddie, Tanya- rugí y ella sonrió más ampliamente- Tengo prisa, bastante he tenido esta mañana- esto último lo susurré más para mí que para ella.

-No te preocupes, son las nueve menos cuarto, no creo que nos dé tiempo de entrar a primera hora…

J-O-D-E-R… ¿Las nueve menos cuarto ya?

Pero por un lado tenía razón, había dicho toda la verdad, no nos dejarían entrar a primera hora y será muy descortés no ayudarla en esta situación…

-Está bien…- su mirada de iluminó- Te ayudaré- me bajé del Volvo y ella se enganchó a mi brazo automáticamente… yo me zafé de su agarre disimuladamente y su mirada se endureció…

Que se joda… siempre era igual con todos los tíos…

Lo primero que miré fue el nivel del aceite y cómo me temía estaba totalmente seco…

-Tanya… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que miraste los niveles de aceite?- ella me miró con una asquerosa sonrisa coqueta.

-Pues… nunca…- abrí mucho los ojos… ¿cómo carajo podía conducir esta tía?- Verás… el que se encargaba de eso era Tyler…- dijo sin una pizca de pena y ahora lo entendí todo…

Claro… todos sus amantes eran los encargados de echarle todos los líquidos posibles… sonreí ante mis ocurrencias…

-Vaya… pues más te vale que los mires tú, o te quedarás tirada muy a menudo- ella sonrió.

-Para eso tengo un amigo tan especial como tú…- acarició mi brazo con los dedos y la miré con atención.

-Tanya tendrás que buscarte a otro…- hice una pausa- ¿Tienes aceite?

-No- sonrió y yo la miré incrédulo, no sé si me había dicho ése "no" por lo primero o por lo segundo… sencillamente me daba igual…

-Joder… como sigamos así no llegaremos nunca al instituto- ella sonrió de manera perversa, pero la ignoré…

Me dirigí hacia el maletero del Volvo y cogí el bote de aceite que tenía, menos mal que siempre estaba bien provisto de todo…

Lo eché en el depósito del coche de Tanya y se lo llené hasta la marca.

-Está listo, intenta arrancarlo- ella se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor son su típico andar felino…

El coche arrancó a la primera y yo suspiré de alivio…

Tanya se bajó de coche y se abalanzó hacia mí.

-Gracias Eddie- me besó en la mejilla y yo me separé de ella son disimulo.

-De nada, ya hablamos- me subí al Volvo y arranqué con rapidez.

-Si, ahora hablamos- se subió rápidamente a su coche y yo emprendí mi camino.

Miré el reloj del coche y eran las 9 en punto…

Bien… al menos llegaría temprano para la segunda clase y para ver a mi preciosa novia, sonreí ante este pensamieto.

Aparqué con habilidad y rapidez y me bajé de la misma forma.

-Espera Eddie- joder… era pesada esta tía… ¿qué pasa que todas las de su grupito eran iguales o qué?

Yo como el caballero que soy la esperé y fuimos juntos hacia la oficina de la señora Cope.

-Buenos días señora Cope- le saludé y la mujer me sonrió, pero cuando vio mi acompañante hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Buenos días señor Cullen, Denali…- dijo esto último sin mirarla.

-Nos hemos retrasado y por eso venimos tarde.

-Lo comprendo- dijo con voz amable- Es su primera vez señor Cullen, trate de que no se vuelva a repetir- yo asentí y luego miró por primera vez a Tanya- Señorita Denali, esta es una de sus muchas veces, me temo que tendrá que hablar con el director…

Yo decidí intervenir, de todas formas, ésta vez no había sido su culpa… al menos en parte…

-Señora Cope, esta vez no ha sido su culpa, verá- le sonreí y la pobre mujer se ruborizó…- Su coche le dejó tirada a medio camino y tuve que hacer de mecánico- la mujer sonrió- Por eso hemos llegado tarde- le sonreí y su cara se puso aún más roja.

-Si es así hoy no pasará nada- su mirada pasó a Tanya- Pero si vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo, tendrá que hablar con el director.

-Si, claro…- dijo Tanya sin ningún remordimiento y yo la miré con furia, ella sólo me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señora Cope.

-De nada hijo- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Firmamos nuestro parte de retraso y salimos de la oficina de la señora Cope.

-Me voy, que te vaya bien Tanya- emprendí mi camino, pero de nuevo su mano me lo impidió.

-Espera, te acompaño- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta, gracias.

-Insisto…

Si… era muy insistente…

Avanzamos por los pasillos vacíos y llegamos a la puerta de mi clase de biología, en ese momento sonó el timbre.

Al fin…

Sólo tenía ganas de ver a mi ángel.

-Muchas gracias Eddie…- yo le sonreí cortésmente, la verdad es que ya estaba feliz porque pronto vería a Bella- No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras pasado por ahí…- se acercó a mí y sin previo aviso me besó en la mejilla, yo la miré con odio…

-No me digas Eddie, Tanya, sabes que no me gusta, y por lo del coche da igual, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho…- dije tan caballeroso como pude y mis ojos se conectaron con la mirada más preciosa de todas… ese marrón chocolate que me volvía loco…- Bella- le sonreí, pero ella parecía estar estática en su lugar…

Avancé hacia ella, pero Bella retrocedió…

Miré su cara y ésta estaba totalmente molesta…

¿Tanto le había molestado que no la hubiera recogido?

Pues claro imbécil, gritó mi conciencia… aun así me acerqué a ella.

-Buenos días preciosa- intenté besarle en los labios, pero ella esquivó mis labios y le besé en la mejilla- Bella, ¿estás enfadada?- no me contestó, en vez de eso avanzó hacia delante, pasando de mí…- Bella, por favor, tienes que escucharme- le dije agarrándole del brazo suavemente.

-Y tú tendrías que haberme llamado y no lo has hecho- su voz mostraba dolor y a mí se me rompió el corazón.

-Edward- me llamó mi hermana molesta- ¿Qué carajos haces hablando con Tanya? No es nada ético…- molesta no… estaba enfadada de cojones y yo rodé los ojos…

Tanya era insoportable… si, un poco irritante, pero no se merecía ese odio por parte de ella…

-Oh, vamos Alice, no empieces- miré a mi preciosa novia y le sonreí, pero ella no parecía percatarse de nada… si… estaba bastante enfadada- Cuando volvía de casa de Victoria- dije mientras miraba a mi hermana- Me encontré a Tanya en la carretera con su coche estropeado- el ceño de mi hermana se relajó notablemente- Eso le intentaba explicar a mi novia- le miré y ella pareció poner una mueca de dolor.

-Nos vemos luego Alice.

Avanzó con su precioso andar y miró a Tanya con odio…

-Apártate- la empujó y Tanya comenzó a quejarse…

-Será estúpida…- su mano frotó su brazo y si fueran otras circunstancias me hubiera reído, pero ahora no…- Eddie no puede ser más mal educada…- dijo cuando pasé por su lado y mi ira iba en aumento…

-No me vuelvas a llamar Eddie- la agarré del brazo fuertemente y ella se quejó, pero me dio igual…- Ahora esfúmate- la empujé y sentí a mi hermana en mi espalda.

-La has cagado Edward, la has cagado…- dijo mientras pasaba por mi lado mirando a Tanya con mucho odio, demasiado…

-Ya me buscarás…- susurró Tanya, pero yo ni siquiera le presté atención… ya que entré en clase de biología enseguida.

Bella estaba hablando con el profesor Banner y no pude evitar mirarla de arriba abajo embelesado… Tenía que decir que estaba deliciosa enfadada… a pesar de su sonrisa amable, que le dedicaba al profesor y no a mí, estaba más guapa que de costumbre y eso hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco.

Pues claro que no te sonríe capullo… la has cagado…, gritó mi conciencia y yo me arrepentí de haber accedido a recoger mi libro de biología…

-Buenos días- el profesor Banner le sonrió demasiado cariñoso para la situación… mi garganta gruñó incontroladamente- Tú debes de ser la señorita Isabella Swan- ella asentió- Yo soy su profesor de biología, el señor Banner- volvió a asentir- Bien, póngase en el lugar que quiera.

-Se pondrá conmigo- le dije demandante y Bella siquiera me miró, avanzó hacia el lado derecho de la clase y se sentó en el primer lugar libre que encontró.

-Bella, por favor- puse mi mano en su brazo, pero ella lo sacudió… no quería que la tocara ni que estuviera cerca de ella… mi corazón dio otra vuelco, pero esta vez de dolor…- Tienes que escucharme- mi voz estaba opacada por el dolor…

-Y tú deberías de haberme llamado y no lo has hecho- repitió y yo bajé la mirada, totalmente avergonzado y triste…

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí… justo cuando iba a decirle que la amaba, que la amaba con toda mi alma, porque de eso sí que estaba totalmente seguro y que todo el mundo lo supiera, la voz del señor Banner me interrumpió…

-Señor Cullen, siéntese por favor- yo sólo pude asentir.

Me encaminé hacia el fondo de la clase para sentarme solo, ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros… me daba absolutamente igual…

Las siguientes clases se me hicieron como un infierno…

Bella salió de biología como alma que lleva el diablo y yo no pude más que seguirla en silencio…

Ahora era la hora de la comida y me prometí no dejarlo pasar, tenía que decirle lo importante que era para mí, la amaba joder…

-Bella- la llamé, pero ella no me hizo caso, siguió su camino hacia la cafetería…

El pasillo estaba totalmente desierto, ya que todos los alumnos estaban almorzando en la cafetería, todos menos nosotros dos… que nos habíamos quedado presentando un trabajo…

-Bella- apresuré mi paso y la agarré de su delicado brazo, siempre con dulzura- Por favor- su mirada subió hasta encontrarse con la mía.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?- su voz mostraba dolor, mucho dolor, era la tercera vez que la escuchaba hablarme directamente a mí en toda la mañana y ésta había sido la más dolorosa…

-Por favor, tienes que escucharme…- la abracé, aunque ella intentó zafarse, pero al cabo de los segundos sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura, sintiendo todo el calor de su cuerpo…- Bella…- me separé un poco de ella y sus ojos estaban cristalinos… No… eso sí que no lo permitiría…- Mi amor- le limpié las lágrimas que bajaban por sus preciosas mejillas y le sonreí- Yo te amo- le confesé y sus ojos se abrieron como platos- Te amo más que a mi propia vida, Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti…- susurré con voz dolida y ella cogió mi barbilla y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo- me sonrió y pegó sus labios a los míos, en un beso suave, sin prisas, sintiendo todo el amor del otro y yo no podía estar más feliz…

-Mi vida, te amo, te amo…- le susurré y ella me dedicó una preciosa sonrisa- Perdóname, te juro que será la primera y última vez que derramarás una lágrima por mí, te lo juro- ella asintió y uní nuestros labios de nuevo.

A pesar de estar tan bien con ella ahora, gracias a Dios, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado.

-Bella- la llamé y ella me miró- Esta mañana me llamó Victoria, una compañera de biología- le aclaré y ella me animó a seguir- Para decirme que tenía que recoger mi libro de biología, ya que esta semana no vendría al instituto porque estaba enferma- ella asintió- Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando me llamó y vive un poco lejos- ella volvió a asentir- Se me hizo tarde mi amor, y después cuando estaba a punto de llegar, me encontré a Tanya con el coche estropeado- ella abrió mucho los ojos- Al parecer esa tía no cuida el coche y no le había echado aceite y no arrancaba…

La parte de "No te creas… en poco tiempo vendrás a mí para consolarte…" y "Ya me buscarás" la obvié… simplemente no le daría importancia a esas palabras porque jamás sería posible, además de que no quería que Bella se pelease con nadie y encima por una idiotez…

-No me gustan esas dos…- susurró- Ni la tal Victoria, a pesar de que no la he visto, ni la tal Tanya… no te puedes imaginar con la cara de odio que me ha mirado Tanya cuando te has acercado a mí…- puso una mueca de enfado que me resultó muy graciosa, pero ahora no podía reírme.

-Eso es que están envidiosas porque eres preciosa- me sonrió y me acerqué a ella para besarla. Para mi sorpresa, ella accedió a unir nuestros labios y pude deleitarme con sus dulces y suaves labios.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar Edward, sé que no ha sido culpa tuya, pero me he sentido fatal…- bajó su mirada- He pensado… he pensado…- una lágrima se deslizó por su preciosa mejilla.

-Bella, no llores por favor- levanté su barbilla y le limpié la lágrima con el pulgar- ¿En qué has pensado?- me estaba temiendo lo peor…

-En que estarías con otra… que quizás te habrías olvidado de mí…- un precioso rubor se extendió por su hermosa cara.

-Jamás podría hacerlo mi vida, te amo- le besé y ella enroscó sus brazos en mi cuello, haciendo el beso más profundo.

De una cosa estaba seguro, jamás me separaría de Bella, por nada ni por nadie.

Siempre estaría a su lado…


	9. Chapter 9:Enfrentamientos

__**"El Amor contra todo"**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo escrito por Flopii Cullen._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 9: **_Enfrentamientos…

**.**

**.**

Estaba haciendo mi primera tarea en mi nueva escuela sobre mi cama.

Danco me acompañaba acurrucado a un lado y mirándome con curiosidad cuando resoplaba ante mis intentos frustrados de terminar con las matemáticas.

— ¿Sabes lo que estaría genial? —le pregunté a mi perro mientras cerraba el libro de ejercicios— Que dejaran de existir las matemáticas.

Él me miró ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, probablemente sin entenderme a pesar de que era un perro muy inteligente.

Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza y él movía su rabito, en eso, el teléfono celular sonó por algún lugar de mi habitación.

Gemí, el tono de la llamada era el de Alice y la verdad es que quería comenzar mi fin de semana en paz.

Si, estaba hecha una vaga, apenas si había pasado una semana de clases y ya estaba cansada. ¿Cansada o medio drogada con los besos de Edward? Era difícil saberlo.

Me levanté de la cama y metí la mano por entre los cojines de mi sofá, por donde sonaba esa maldita cosa que me tenía la cabeza hecha una bomba.

— ¿Y ahora que pasa Alice? —le saludé sin una pizca de humor—.

— ¡Bella! ¡A que no sabes! Nos acaban de invitar a la fiesta que te estaba comentando el otro día, esta vez los de la escuela tuvieron cerebro y dejaron que las chicas lo organicen todo y… - bla bla bla… dejé de escucharla por un momento mientras me sentaba en la cama—.

Ya le había perdido el hilo por completo y por lo que entendí abría algún tipo de fiesta a la cual, "misteriosamente" yo había sido invitada.

— Bella, hola, ¿Me escuchaste? —me preguntó Al desde la otra línea—.

— La verdad, no Alice, lo siento ¿De qué fiesta hablas? —le pregunté.

— ¡De la fiesta de principio de curso! ¿Es que acaso no me prestaste atención el otro día? —"No" quiso responder mi mente, pero me parecía muy maleducado.

Había estado toda la semana con mi novio entre ceja y ceja, no iba a permitir que nadie me lo robase. Si, infantil, ¿Pero que más podía esperar si era mi primera relación en toda mi vida? Los celos extremos formaban parte de la primera etapa.

— Será genial, ya lo verás. No me lo podía creer cuando las chicas me llamaron, estaba con Jasper haciendo ejercicio en el parque y no pude evitar explotar. ¡Ya era hora de una fiesta! —continuó Alice mientras yo me levantaba para atender ya que había sonado el timbre—. Oh ya quiero que los veas…

— ¿Ver qué? —le pregunté.

— ¡Los disfraces! ¿No te mencione que era una fiesta de disfraces? ¡Y hay que apurarse que no nos queda mucho tiempo para las diez de la noche! —Comentó alterada, le sentía la respiración agitada, seguramente por la carrera.

Rodé los ojos ante lo que había dicho. Disfraces… si, como no. Que se atraviese a ponerme uno.

— Espérame un momento Al —le dije mientras ponía el teléfono contra mi pecho y abría la puerta.

Me podía haber esperado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos eso.

Alice estaba en mi puerta toda sudada, con ropa deportiva, un sin fin de bolsas en los brazos y la correa de Laika enroscada en su muñeca con esta a sus pies, con la lengua afuera.

— Me imagino que me prestaras tu linda ducha —comentó con el celular en la mano.

— Estás loca —le respondí mientras ella misma me hacia a un lado y entraba a toda prisa.

— ¡Rápido la fiesta es hoy! ¿Dónde está Rosalie? —Preguntó mientras tiraba las bolsas en el piso y le desatada la correa a su perrita, me incliné a acariciarla. Pobrecita, parecía que venia persiguiéndole el paso a su dueña desde hacia mucho.

— Alice —suspiré—. Es viernes, no quiero ir a ningún lado en mi primera semana de clases y Rose está durmiendo —le contesté mientras les ofrecía agua a ambas corredoras.

— ¿Dónde está tu lindura de mascota? —preguntó ignorándome por completo, como siempre.

— ¡Danco, cariño! —Le grité en dirección a las escaleras.

Lo sentí ladrar y bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Entró en la cocina corriendo y se hecho para atrás y dejó de mover su rabito en cuanto vio a la mascota de Al frente a él.

No sabía como expresar su reacción. Jamás había visto a Danco quedarse tan helado y asustado como ahora.

Sabía que no iba a morder a la pobrecita. La perrita de Alice era todo un personaje con sus lazos rosados en sus orejas y el pelaje de bebé, más el olorcito a jabón caro.

Laika se le acercó moviendo su colita y le lamió la cara, luego se puso en posición de juego; con el pecho pegado al piso y la cadera hacia arriba.

— ¡Mira si se hicieron amigos! —comentó Alice— Son re monos —se levantó de un salto del banquito donde se había sentado y me tomó del brazo.

— ¡Apurémonos! Y ustedes —dijo señalando a mi perro y al de ella—. No se metan en líos que no quiero ser abuela antes de tiempo.

Me reí ante su comentario.

Dejamos a los perros solos en la cocina, con Danco un poco todavía asustado y subimos las escaleras hacia mi habitación, claro conmigo cargando todas las bolsas ya que Alice estaba "cansada" por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Alice qué disfraces compraste? —pregunté un poco asustada cuando vi la cantidad de bolsas que acumulaba sobre mi cama.

¿De qué me obligaría a disfrazarme?

— Tú tranquila, solo espérame y ve a despertar a Rosalie —me dijo mientras sacaba ropa limpia de su mochila y entraba en mi baño a toda prisa.

Genial, ya veía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella. Solo esperaba no tener que ponerme ningún traje de animal o algo así.

Cuando salí al pasillo escuché los ladridos de Danco y Laika que jugaban en el piso de abajo, parecía que a mi bebé se le había ido la vergüenza de pronto. Me metí en la habitación de Rosalie, siempre tan ordenada y con el perfume a margaritas inundando el aire.

Me senté a un lado de su cama, de donde dormía. Hasta inconsciente era la hermana más hermosa del mundo, ni un pelo caía desordenado de su cabellera de oro.

— Rose… —le susurré despacio mientras le movía el hombro. Ella gimió y rodó hacia un lado.

Suspiré, me mataría cuando se enterara de la razón por la cual la despertaba de su siesta de belleza. Un bultito sobre la colcha me llamo la atención, me acerqué y acaricié el pelo de Sheila que dormía plácidamente al igual que su dueña.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para despertarla? —le pregunté a la gatita cuando abrió los ojitos con sueño. Ella maulló en respuesta.

Sonreí y me dediqué a acariciar el cabello de mi hermana hasta que por fin ésta se removió incómoda y rodó boca arriba.

— Rosalie, levántate —le urgí mientras volvía a moverla un poquito más.

Ella gruñó molesta.

— ¿Qué…? —inquirió, todavía con ojos entrecerrados.

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de explicarle todo lo que había pasado con Alice, la fiesta, los disfraces y lo demás y luego, una vez que me prometió que se levantaría y se ducharía, le abrí las cortinas y me fui.

Cuando entré en mi habitación nuevamente, Alice ya estaba afuera, con su gracioso pelo mojado y revolviendo la bolsa de "Cosméticos".

— Me seco el cabello y comenzamos, ¿despertaste a la dormilona? —preguntó.

— Si, Alice, dijo que ya verás cuando venga. Yo que tú, me pongo a rezar —le tomé el pelo—.

Ella se rió y le ayude con su cabello negro como la noche.

Cuando Rosalie vino, ya estaba bañada y con mejor humor para recibir a Alice de la mejor forma.

— ¿Vemos los disfraces? —le preguntó Rose—.

— ¡Claro que si! ¡Les van a encantar! —contestó Alice emocionadísima.

Suspiré, cansada, esta noche seria realmente larga.

La fiesta seria en realidad, una reunión en un Pub de por allí, irían casi todos los estudiantes de nuestro nivel y otros de los cursos más superiores.

Yo no bailaba, se lo había repetido infinidad de veces mientras jugaban a Barbie Bella con mi cabello y todo lo demás. Claro que, como siempre, les dio igual mi opinión, decían que si seguía a este paso me quedaría sin vida social.

Puff, que estupidez.

Les agradecí el suave maquillaje, claro que luego me espantaron con los disfraces.

Alice se disfrazaría de hada, un hada muy sexi si me dejaban opinar. Tenía un corto vestido violeta y negro, unas alitas del mismo tono y unas antenitas diminutas.

Se había puesto en sus piernas unas medias largas rayadas y unos ligeros, claro que con unos tacones de infierno. Estaba hecha una verdadera belleza.

Rosalie se disfrazó de porrista, Al le había traído un precioso traje de U.S.A. en blanco y rojo. Llevaría unas porras de color rojo, el cabello dorado suelto y unos tacones blancos con lentejuelas. Estaba magnifica, la verdad, no sabia por que no se había inscripto todavía en el casting para el certamen de animadoras.

Y yo… bueno, no sabia que decir de mi disfraz.

Después de mil y una vueltas Alice y Rosalie prácticamente me obligaron a ponerme el tonto traje de angelito. ¡Ridículo! Ellas se veían geniales y yo, debía disfrazarme de angelito.

Tenía puesta mi cara de mártir hasta que la pequeñita saco el disfraz de la bolsa. ¡Por dios! ¡Si eso era cortísimo!

Se me subieron todos los colores a la cara.

Mi disfraz consistía en un vestido blanco, de mangas largas, holgado y corto, con mis hombros desnudos. A decir verdad me quedaba genial y no podía esperar a que Edward me viese, ¿De que se disfrazaría él? ¿Y los demás?

Todo esto combinaba con unas alitas blancas parecidas a las de Alice y una tira que mantenía a flote mi "aura" también de color blanco. Por suerte tuvieron piedad y habían traído unos tacones no tan altos, de color dorado que se agarraban a mi pierna hasta mi rodilla. El proceso final fue magnifico, un poco de sombra azul, los labios brillantes y mi cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por mi espalda.

Nos habíamos tardado un poco, y para no llegar tarde a la fiesta decidimos que Laika podía pasar la noche en nuestra casa, los pobrecitos ya se habían dormido cuando bajamos. Me pregunté si se habrían divertido toda la tarde mientras yo me aguantaba arriba el olor a perfume y los jalones de cabello.

Hum, era parte de ser una chica.

Mi hermana manejó a toda velocidad con su coche hacia el centro después de despedirnos de mamá y prometerle que regresaríamos temprano.

Sentía que los nervios me corroían la piel, y no estaba cien por ciento segura de por que estaba así. No era algo de otro mundo, algo nuevo sí, pero nada por lo que preocuparse ¿No?

En pocos minutos llegamos al Pub donde seria la fiesta privada que tanto "esfuerzo" habían puesto los alumnos, desde afuera ya se oía la música pegadiza y había, por suerte, una corta fila de no mas de diez compañeros de clases, todos disfrazados.

Sonreí en cuanto me bajé del coche, reconocía que estaba emocionada, y sentía mi corazón latir mas rápido al saber que Edward estaba cerca. Mis labios quemaban de necesidad de besarlo.

Entramos rápidamente, el mar de estudiantes se divertía bailando o bebiendo copas exóticas, enfundados en sus disfraces.

Había bastante variedad, no esperaba que mis compañeros fuesen tan imaginativos, en especial teniendo en cuenta que solo tuvieron una semana para planearlo; algunos disfrazados de hombre lobo, de súper héroes como Batman o el Hombre Araña, de animales, de princesas en algunos casos, y hasta de Hamburguesa gigante.

No fui la única que al entrar levante la vista en un intento por ver por encima de las cabezas de los demás, buscando a nuestros amores.

Ninguna de las tres se puso a bailar o a beber, recorrimos el primer tramo de la estancia con la mirada fija y preocupante.

— ¡Oh Jasper! —grito Alice de pronto y me di vuelta—.

Alice miraba emocionada como un niño en navidad como su novio hablaba con un hombre en la consola del Dj a lo lejos. Me reí en cuanto vi de qué se había disfrazado Jasper.

— ¿Enserio Alice? ¿De pirata? —susurré entre risas, a mi lado, mi hermana también reía.

— Chicas —dijo sonriendo mientras me tomaba una mano a mí y la otra a Rosalie—. Sigan buscando voy a ir con mi pirata —dijo emocionada y salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras hacia la segunda planta a toda prisa.

— Vamos Bella —me apuró mi hermana, jalando de mi brazo cubierto por la seda del disfraz—.

Nos abrimos paso por la multitud un par de metros más, ya me estaba impacientando y lamentando al mismo tiempo de no haber traído nuestros celulares. ¡Quería ver a Edward!

Ya no tenía una buena espina, si Jasper estaba solo, los otros dos también podrían estar separados, eso no me gustaba nada.

"¡Basta Bella!" me repliqué mentalmente "…no seas novia celosa."

No sé qué fue, pero en un momento de nuestra búsqueda, cuando Rosalie parecía explotar de impaciencia, giramos hacia la derecha y por fin, por fin, los encontramos.

No cabía en mi cara la tremenda sonrisa al ver a mi amor, Edward, disfrazado de lo que parecía ser de vampiro. Un vampiro muy impresionante.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de jeans simples, oscuros, con una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta de cuero negra de mangas largas y que le llegaba a por las rodillas; desabrochada al igual que los primeros botones de su camisa.

Estaba pálido y ojeroso, aunque parecía el efecto de algún maquillaje, y en su cuello, tenia colgado un collar con una calavera de metal del tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

Esperaba no estar babeando el piso, se veía realmente guapo, irresistible.

Por otro lado estaba Emmet, resaltaba sus imponentes músculos disfrazado de jugador de Rugby. Ahora podía entender un poco mejor las elecciones de nuestros disfraces.

Sentía a Rosalie resoplar con fuerza a mi lado, la miré, estaba realmente enojada, no lo entendía ¿Por qué?

Volví a mirar a nuestros hombres a lo lejos y me di cuenta de un detalle que no había notado antes.

Algo que me hizo revolucionar las hormonas a mil y que, sinceramente, no había esperado ni en un millón de años.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta noche?

Tanya, con un disfraz de gatita y Victoria, disfrazada de diabla, sonreían y tonteaban con nuestros novios. Acariciándoles los brazos o frenándoles el paso cuando ellos querían apartarse.

Adiós fiesta, con esas pedazos de perras no tendríamos ni un segundo de paz en toda la noche. Genial, ya me quería ir, con Edward por supuesto, no lo dejaría a merced de esas cualquieras.

Tanya tenía un disfraz de gatita salido de una portada de revista Playboy, un vestidito diminuto de color negro con lazos rosas, unos guantes hasta los codos, unas medias largas con tacones altos y dos orejitas falsas sobre su cabeza. Si salía a la calle la tomarían por prostituta.

Y Victoria… madre mía, ¡se le veía todo! Daba vergüenza desde lejos, tenía un vestido igual de desinhibido que el de Tanya, solo que el negro y rojo, unas medias de red rojas con ligueros y unas botas de tacón de color negro que le llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas. Ah, no había que olvidar sus ridículos cuernitos sobre su cabeza, los guantes rojos y el pequeño tridente que tenia en su mano. Aunque sospechaba que sus manos no se quedarían toda la noche sosteniendo su juguetito.

Mi hermana me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a donde estaban los chicos con aquellas perras. No necesitó insistirme mucho, sentía las lágrimas por el borde de mis ojos, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de odio puro.

En cuanto nos acercamos la diabla y la gata fueron las primeras en vernos y poner una mueca de asco. Si nosotras le dábamos asco que pensaban de ellas mismas…

Miré a Edward, al parecer mi expresión era lo suficientemente enojada como para que él hiciera una mueca de disculpa y Rosalie, puf, estaba diez mil veces peor que yo y Emmet parecía temerle. Hacia bien…

Mi hermana fue la primera en romper el silencio…a los gritos.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —preguntó manteniéndose firme y mirando despectivamente al par de putas.

Tanya se le adelantó y quedaron frente a frente, suspiré agradecida que soltara a mi Edward.

— Vaya pero miren quien apareció… —comentó sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos— ¿No te cansas de arruinar las fiestas? —

— ¿Y tú no te cansas de reclamar cosas que no te pertenecen? —contestó mi hermana.

La cara de Tanya cambió completamente y, por un momento, me asusté que considerara saltarle encima.

— Solo nos divertíamos… —comentó Victoria, agarrándose al brazo de Emmet.

Éste se apartó rápidamente, con la mirada dirigida a Rosalie.

— ¡NO LO TOQUES! —le gritó mi hermana a la diablita.

— ¡NO LE GRITES A MI AMIGA! —le contestó Tanya, empujando a Rose por el hombro.

Oh Dios…

Lo que siguió ya me lo esperaba. Rosalie dejó su carácter salir a flote y con un rápido movimiento, que de seguro solo yo me esperaba, agarró de los pelos a la gata de Tanya, vaya, había que decirlo, el disfraz le quedaba pintado…

Tanya gritó ante las sacudidas que le daba mi hermana y se tambaleó sobre sus tacones.

— ¡Eres una ZORRA no una gata! —le gritó Rosalie.

Emmet se le adelantó para intervenir la pelea pero un chico del ultimo curso, del cual Tanya se mantuvo bastante ocupada en el asiento trasero de su coche la ultima semana, golpeó a Emmet por detrás, justo en la mandíbula.

Dejé escapar un gritito, le habían golpeado fuerte, pero debía de estar bien ya que no dejaba de golpear al desafortunado muchacho que había perdido toda oportunidad de defenderse.

La gente comenzó a empujar entre sí, no sabía si para rodearnos en un círculo o para intentar separar al menos a las chicas, Rosalie estaba hecha una furia. Mi hermana, a pesar de tener su carácter, difícilmente se sacaba tanto de quicio como para agarrarse a los pelos.

Retrocedí en un intento por ver a Edward, me estaba poniendo incomoda, sentía las alitas de mi disfraz ser tironeadas cada tanto, eso significaba que la presión entre la multitud iba en aumento.

— ¿Vas a algún lado angelito? —me susurró alguien detrás mío.

Me di la vuelta y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Victoria.

De cerca daba aún más asco con ese ridículo disfraz, se suponía que era una fiesta no un club de Stripers.

— Apártate Victoria —le dije seriamente, no quería lidiar con ella ahora, además, ¿no debería estar ayudando a su amiga? Pensé en mi hermana, dos contra una no se valía.

Ella se acercó a mí con el seño fruncido. ¿Me golpearía acaso? ¡Yo no sabia pelear!

La diabla me agarró de los codos y me tiró hacia atrás con fuerza con la intención de tirarme al suelo. Lo hizo, aunque no contaba con que yo me agarrase de la ajustada tira de su hombro que formaba parte del vestido. Ella gritó, perdió el equilibrio sobre sus botas y cayó encima de mí.

Claro que yo también grité y me asqueé de sus pelos rojizos como el fuego metiéndose en mi boca.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? —me gritó.

— ¡Eres una perra! —le respondí sin quitarme un pelo. Ya me estaba hartando.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se bajó la falda que se le había subido hasta la cintura. Yo me puse roja de la vergüenza, pero a ella ni siquiera le importó. Iba a levantarme cuando Victoria me volvió a tumbar en el suelo dándome una patada con su bota. Sentí un horrible dolor en mi estomago cuando me clavó su tacón.

— ¡BASTA! —le grité.

Desde mi incomoda posición en el suelo pude ver a Edward unos metros mas allá de donde yo me encontraba. Estaba contra el suelo siendo agarrado por un chico mientras se repartían los golpes. Pude ver un hilo de sangre corriéndole por el labio…

Me arrastré lejos de Victoria quien tenía una expresión de fastidio mientras se sostenía el bretel del vestido de su hombro que yo le había arrancado. Si lo soltaba se le vería el pecho izquierdo.

Qué lastima, le había roto el disfraz, ya no podría usarlo para trabajar, ¡ja!

Me levanté de un salto y fui a por Rosalie, primero lo primero. La pelea ya se estaba poniendo un poco agresiva y mi hermana ya había perdido ambos pompones.

— ¡Rosalie suficiente! —le grité mientras intentaba despegarla de Tanya, quien ya se encontraba en el piso toda despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido.

Ella la soltó y yo la abracé para tranquilizarla, su respiración estaba agitada y sus mejillas calientes, ¡si que tenía un mal genio!

Sabía perfectamente que yo era una de las pocas personas que podía soportarla cuando estaba con esos humos. Yo y mi hermana nos amábamos demasiado y nos entendíamos y apoyábamos en todas las circunstancias.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos cuando Rosalie se despego de mí con extrema rudeza. No, no se había apartado por cuenta propia si no que la puta de Tanya se había levantado y ahora era ella quien la jalaba del cabello.

Fui de nuevo en su ayuda…

— Rosa… —no termine de decirlo cuando fue a mi a quien agarraron de los pelos, mi tira con mi aura se cayó al piso y fue pisada y destrozada por las botas de Victoria.

— ¿Te escapas de nuevo angelito? —me susurro mientras me arrastraba hacia atrás.

Odié el dolor que sentí cuando me jalo con fuerza. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ya parecíamos animales! Bueno ella si lo era…

— ¡Victoria suéltala! —grito alguien mientras le desenredaba las manos de mi pelo. Resultó que ese alguien era mi Edward…

Cuando me di la vuelta por fin me encontré en los brazos de mi novio. Su respiración agitada se parecía a la mía y nos abrazamos con fuerza, el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejo de tener sentido cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Lo había extrañado tanto…

Lo agarré del cuello y estampé con fuerza sus labios contra los míos, necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible, nos besamos lentamente, él acariciando con su mano mi cuero cabelludo dolorido por el jalón de Victoria.

Él me tocó los labios con su lengua caliente y me derretí contra su chaqueta de cuero, luego bajo sus brazos por mi espalda hasta mi cintura, también sentía su calor traspasarme el delicado vestido hasta abrasar mi piel como si fuese lava ardiente.

Era lo mas erótico que había sentido jamás.

Nos separamos cuado me comenzaron a temblar las piernas por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos, yo sonrojada como siempre y él con sus ojos negros de deseo.

Un chillido a mis espaldas me hizo volver a la tierra por así decirlo.

— ¡Rosalie! —exclamé dándome cuenta que la había dejado abandonada. Me abrí paso por la gente que las había rodeado, ninguna dignándose a separarlas, tendría que hacerlo yo y dejar los besos con Edward para el resto de la noche.

Si seguía pensando en él terminaría por desmayarme.

Cuando llegué a donde estaba mi hermana me sorprendió ver que ella estaba perfectamente, aunque Tanya no se veía muy bien, y menos con la personita con la cual se había encontrado.

Alice se veía realmente furiosa frente a Tanya y con un vaso vacío en su mano. Al parecer ella le había tirado toda la bebida en la cara de la gata esa y por lo cual a los felinos no les gusta el agua, en este caso, un martini seco.

Tanya se estaba restregando los ojos con insistencia lo cual no le favorecía en lo absoluto y menos con semejante cantidad de delineador que se había puesto, uhg eso debía de arder como mierda…

Rosalie y Alice chocaron los cinco con satisfacción. Mi hermana por suerte no estaba muy despeinada si no… pobre gatita.

— Andando —me apuró Edward tomándome del codo.

Emmet ayudó a Rosalie a salir de allí también, él no se veía tan mal, solo una rotura en su camiseta. Miré el labio de Edward y agradecí que estuviese bien.

Ignoré a todos los demás invitados, no es que nos miraran fijamente, algunos estaban ocupados riéndose de Tanya y de Victoria y otros seguían bailando como si nada, pero después de todo no podía evitar que me diese vergüenza ante semejante espectáculo.

— ¿Estás bien, te lastimó? —me preguntó Edward una vez que salimos. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y me tocaba la cara por si tenía algún moretón o algo así.

— No, yo estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú? —le pregunté acariciándole suavemente el labio inferior que se le comenzó a hinchar.

— Ahora que se que tú no saliste malherida me siento un poco más tranquilo —respondió sonriendo con mi sonrisa favorita y uniendo nuestras frentes — Estás bellísima —me susurró—. El mejor disfraz de la noche.

Me sonrojé.

— Y tú estás muy guapo, chico vampiro —le dije.

Nos abrazamos una vez más, con un poco de dificultad por culpa de mis alitas y fuimos directo a su coche, con los demás siguiéndonos. Me alegró que Emmet y Rosalie estuviesen bien y bromeando entre ellos, después de todo la noche no estaba completamente arruinada.

Edward me dio su chaqueta cuando entramos en su coche para que no tuviese frío, y Alice y el pirata Jasper nos acompañaron.

— Edward no vamos a echar a perder la noche. Sigue a Emmet —le indicó Alice apenas encendió el motor.

Miré a Alice con curiosidad. ¿Qué payasada quería hacer ahora? ¿No era suficiente que nos hubiésemos agarrado de los pelos (y a los golpes) hacia menos de cinco minutos?

Pues a ella no parecía importarle mucho que digamos.

Pero… si Edward iba, entonces yo también.

****

**Hola a todas, como estan? Aqui les traigo otro capi de El Amor contra todo. Espero que les sea de su agrado, es uno de mis favoritos :D**

**Si quieren, en mi perfil estan los links de los disfraces, estan muy buenos asi que las invito a que se animen a verlos. :)**

**Para las seguidoras de Niña de mi Alma, les pido pasiencia que voy a publicar cuando pueda, mi Beta y yo tenemos problemas con nuestras computadoras y no me puede enviar el capi por que hay peligro de que venga con virus :s y no quiero eso.**

**Bueno, espero que esten bien.**

**Nos leemos, espero sus comentarios!**

**Saluditos :P**


	10. Chapter 10:Te amo incondicionalmente

**Capítulo escrito por Romiina.**

_Capítulo 10: Te amo incondicionalmente._

Bella pov.

Habíamos ido a una discoteca de Seattle.

Si… la adorable enana diabólica se había empeñado en seguir a Emmett y éste se había dirigido a Seattle, a la mejor discoteca de allí.

Había bailado con Edward hasta la saciedad, dándome cuenta del buen bailarín que era. Era perfecto en todo.

La verdad tenía que reconocerlo, nos lo habíamos pasado de lujo. Sonreí.

-¿Por qué sonríes, angelito?- dijo Ali, como siempre sin escapársele ni una…

-Pues de la maravillosa noche que hemos pasado- agarré la mano de Edward y se la apreté.

-¿A sí? ¿No era una idea descabellada?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Y lo era- le aclaró Edward.

-Sois unos amargados, tal para cual- se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

Yo miré a Edward y éste me miró de reojo, aguantando la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir…

-Si, enana, nos lo hemos pasado estupendamente, pero si te lo decimos te pondrás muy pesada para que volvamos…- rodé los ojos y Edward sonrió.

-Bueno… sabéis que me adoráis de todas formas- dijo segura.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo, pequeña bruja?- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- Si no fuera por la pelea, diría que ha sido una noche 10…- dije bufando al recordar al odioso dúo…

-No tienes que pensar más en ellas- me dijo Edward quitando la atención un segundo de la carretera para mirarme y luego volver la mirada hacia la carretera.

-No puedo evitarlo… sé que no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados…

-Lo harán o le daremos guerra- dijo la enana y Jazz la relajó abrazándola.

-Al, no debéis entrar en su juego- dijo Jazz con su típica tranquilidad- Eso es lo que quieren ellas, buscar alguna excusa para volver a pelear.

-Exacto- dijo Edward muy seguro.

-Son unas zorras que sólo les interesan robar los hombres de los demás- dijo Alice y yo asentí.

-Ya vale- intervino Jazz- No robarán nada porque nosotros no las dejaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso espero- dijo la enana acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- me preguntó Edward- Aparte de lo obvio.

-Muy bien, estando contigo no podría ser de otra manera- cogió mi mano y la besó con dulzura.

-Te amo- me susurró y yo le besé en el brazo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegamos a mi casa y Edward se bajó para ayudarme a bajar del coche.

-Mañana nos veremos, Bells- me dijo una Alice somnolienta.

-Claro, cuidaros- les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Espero que te lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo- me susurró Edward cuando me bajé del Volvo.

-Siempre que estoy a tu lado, me lo paso genial, pierdo la noción del tiempo- le sonreí y él se pegó a mi cuerpo para poder besarme.

-Te amo, señorita Isabella Swan- sonreí ante su declaración tan elegante y formal.

-Y yo también te amo, señor Cullen- me sonrió y unió, nuevamente, nuestros labios.

-Te recogeré mañana para que vayamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto- él me sonrió torcidamente.

-Chicos, la señora renacu… Swan os verá haciendo cositas malas…- dijo Emmett antes de meterse en el enorme jeep, sentí mi cara arder…

-No le hagas caso- me tocó dulcemente mi mejilla encendida totalmente- Sólo tiene envidia- me sonrió y me besó con ternura en los labios.

Mis manos pasaron hacia su cuello y las enrollé alrededor de éste, tocando su pelo tan suave como la propia seda.

Cuánto lo amaba…

Me separé porque ya estaba notando que estaba haciendo demasiado calor… y lo que menos quería era que un involuntario gemido saliese de mi boca…

Sería totalmente vergonzoso…

-Mañana nos vemos- le susurré mirándole a las dos esmeraldas verdes que tenía por ojos.

-Seguro, mi pequeña angelito- me sonrió y me besó en la frente- Sueña conmigo, preciosa- me sonrió de manera que debería ser ilegal y esperó a que entrase en casa- Sin duda, el mejor disfraz que jamás veré- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo y yo sentí que mi cara estaba en llamas…

Sólo pude sonreírle antes de cerrar la puerta. Me deslicé por ella y sentí el frío suelo en mi trasero desnudo.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad… era absolutamente mío, sólo mío.

Debería ser una locura que lo amara tanto en tan poco tiempo…

-Bells- la voz de mi hermana me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Dime, Rose- me levanté y la miré.

-Perdona por lo de esta noche- su cara mostraba total tristeza y yo avancé hasta ella y la abracé.

-No me pidas disculpas, se lo han merecido y lo sabes- dije segura y ella se apretó más contra mi cuerpo.

-Lo sé, pero jamás he sentido tanta rabia en mi vida…- susurró con voz rota- Sé que puedo ser más fría que el hielo- sonreí- Pero esas dos zorras no me gustan nada, Bells… lo leo en sus asquerosos ojos, sólo quieren una cosa…- se estremeció y me separé lo justo de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Sé perfectamente lo que sientes- ella me miró directamente a los ojos- Sé que son unas zorras y que sólo quieren quitarnos a Emmett y a Edward- ella asintió- Pero no las dejaremos, no dejaremos que nos quiten a nuestros hombres, nos cueste lo que nos cueste- dije segura y ella me abrazó de nuevo y de repente soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le dije totalmente descolocada por su cambio de actitud.

-Que sería yo la que debería estar animándote y no tú- sus ojos brillaron y yo la abracé de nuevo.

-Recuerda que he crecido y sé defenderme sola- ella asintió.

-Y que lo digas… menuda tunda le has dado a Victoria…- rio y yo la acompañé.

-No me alegro por ello, pero se lo merecía- Rose asintió- ¿Cómo ha estado Emmett?

-Bien… le estaba molestando un poco la mandíbula, ya sabes como es, jamás se quejaría de dolor…- sonreí al recordar las bromas que hacía constantemente.

-Si- susurré.

-¿Has quedado con Edward mañana?

-Si, no sé dónde iremos, pero lo veré mañana.

-Me alegro tanto de que seáis novios, Bells- me sonrió- Se ve tan bueno contigo… sin duda, los nenes Cullen son toda una excepción- las dos soltamos una enorme carcajada, provocando que Danco viniera a nuestro rescate- Dios… yo me voy ya, dicen que tres son multitud…- puso cara de asco hacia Danco y éste le ladró, a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

-¡Danco, shh!- le mandé a callar- Nunca cambiaréis vosotros dos, ¿verdad?- Rose miró desafiante a Danco y éste ladró de nuevo- ¡Danco!- le volví a gritar, lo que menos quería era que despertara a mis padres y sobretodo mi padre, no quería que nos viera con estos diminutos disfraces…

-Parece que lo entiendes todo…- le dio un golpecito en la cabeza y Danco le gruñó- Maldito perro… no tiene la misma inteligencia que mi hermosa gatita…- susurró perdiéndose por las escaleras. Yo sólo pude sonreír.

Subí las escaleras con Danco y cuando llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me quité con mucho cuidado el disfraz, quedándome sólo en ropa interior.

Me até el pelo en un alto moño me dirigí hacia mi baño, no quería que se me mojase el pelo, lo te nía demasiado perfecto como para eso. Me desnudé por completo y me duché con agua caliente, relajando todos mis músculos tensionados.

Salí y me envolví en una toalla, haciendo que un olor exquisito subiera a mis fosas nasales…

Edward…

A pesar de que me había duchado, el olor de mi hermoso novio seguía en mí como grabado a fuego… ni el agua lo había quitado de mi piel…

Sonreí y aspiré el delicioso aroma.

Salí hacia mi habitación y cogí el disfraz. Tuve que sonreír al recordar las palabras de Edward…

"Sin duda, el mejor disfraz que jamás veré"

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más, me dirigí hacia mi armario y lo colgué.

Me giré y me pude dar cuenta que Danco me miraba con atención, con sus dos orejitas hacia arriba y moviendo su rabito.

-¿Qué pasa?- Danco salió disparado hacia mí y me tumbó en el suelo. Se subió encima de mí y empezó a lamerme toda la cara y los brazos- Danco, ya- dije entre carcajada y carcajada, me estaba haciendo demasiadas cosquillas…- Sé que he estado poco tiempo contigo, pero te prometo que lo estaré más mañana.

Cuando se dio por vencido, me dejó vía libre y pude escapar de sus zarpas.

Me dirigí de nuevo al baño y me lavé la cara y los brazos. Salí, nuevamente, a mi habitación y cogí mi ropa interior y mi pijama. Me los puse y me metí en la suavidad de mi cama.

-Buenas noches, Danco- fue lo último que susurré antes de caer en la inconciencia.

_Estaba esperando a Edward sentada en un banco, cuando una tormenta me cogió por sorpresa. Comenzó a llover incontroladamente y tuve que refugiarme en la seguridad de un árbol, no podía permitir que mi precioso vestido nuevo se estropease…_

_Al cabo de los minutos, escampó y pude salir de debajo del árbol justo cuando unas ruedas chirriaron a mi lado._

_Era Edward._

_Sonreí al ver que se bajaba con su elegancia innata. Llevaba sus gafas de sol Ray Ban, las de aviador, y qué bien le quedaban… _

_Me encaminé hacia el Volvo, pero él pareció no verme y en vez de dirigirse hacia mí, se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto, abriéndole la puerta a alguien. Me acerqué más y pude ver la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de Victoria… _

_Edward le tendió su mano y ésta la tomó con su asquerosa sonrisa. Se bajó de Volvo y pude ver su atuendo…_

_Un diminuto vestido corto, que no le llegaba ni a la mitad de sus muslos, con un zapato de tacón de unos 15 cm, complementaban su atuendo…_

_Ella se acercó a él y le plantó un beso totalmente apasionado, agarrando su suave pelo con sus sucias manos… _

_-Edward…- susurré a la vez que varias lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos…_

_Mi voz no le impidió que la siguiera besando y que sus manos atrapasen su cintura, más bien lo incitó a ello…_

_-Edward…- me arrodillé en el suelo, sintiendo todo el barro en mi precioso vestido y en mis zapatos altos, pero no me importó, ya no me importaba nada…_

_Bajé mi mirada, ya no podía verles por más tiempo, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi alma estaba gritando con un dolor desgarrador…_

_-Vaya…- dijo la inconfundible voz de Victoria. Mis ojos se percataron de que estaba justo enfrente de mí, sus pies, con sus perfectas uñas pintadas, estaban delante de mí._

_Subí mi mirada y sólo pude percatarme de la sonrisa siniestra que tenía Edward… su cara era de total satisfacción y tuve que apartar la mirada de su cara si no quería que de mi pecho saliese un grito desgarrador._

_Sólo pude desviar mi mirada y ver sus manos unidas y sus costados pegados…_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora, angelito?- la voz de Victoria destilaba veneno- ¿Ahora no confías en tu Edward?- yo no podía más, de nuevo, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero no como antes, éstas eran más gruesas, impidiéndome ver lo que había a mi alrededor…- ¡CONTESTA!_

_Su voz se había elevado considerablemente y fue tal la rabia que sentí en ese momento, que me levanté rápidamente y la encaré._

_-No eres más que una zorra- le escupí y su boca se tornó en una sonrisa._

_-Si… lo sé, soy una zorra que disfruta en la cama de tu Edward…- me guiñó un ojo y sentí que la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi cuerpo… sentía que no podía controlarlo…_

_Mi mano se formó en un puño, estaba acumulando tanta fuerza, que sentía que mis nudillos me atravesarían la piel…_

_Al segundo, lo estampé en su asquerosa cara, lo que provocó que se tambaleara un poco._

_-ZORRA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- intentó avanzar hacia mí, pero yo fui más rápida y de nuevo, golpeé su cara con fuerza, sintiendo algo líquido y caliente en mi mano, la miré y vi que era sangre…_

_-¡Eso te pasa por ser una cualquiera!- le escupí- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA PUTA!– grité fuera de mí._

Sentí que me zarandeaban con fuerza y abrí los ojos rápidamente, viendo los ojos azules preocupados de Rose…

-¿Bella?- me miró con atención y yo cerré los ojos, me estaba molestando en demasía la luz que entraba por la ventana…

-Hola- dije con voz pastosa y sentí que en mi cuerpo había una capa espesa de sudor…

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me preguntó preocupada y yo abrí, de nuevo, mis ojos.

-No lo sé- estaba momentáneamente desorientada y la miré a la vez que me incorporaba.

-¿El nombre de Victoria te dice algo?- se sentó a mi lado y me retiró el pelo de la cara, sintiendo que tenía que mi cara el resto de lágrimas secas…

-¿Victoria?- cerré los ojos de nuevo y recordé el fatídico sueño que había tenido, más bien, la fatídica pesadilla…

-Parece que ya te has acordado por tu mueca de desagrado- me acarició el brazo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible…- dije abriendo los ojos y mirándola- Edward estaba con Victoria y se estaban besando y luego yo la golpeé fuertemente en la cara, dos veces…- susurré esto último con desagrado.

-¿Dos veces?- su voz era divertida- Waooo, parece que quieres que sea tu saco de boxeo…- tuve que sonreír por las ocurrencias de Rose.

-No sé por qué he soñado con eso…

-Quizás la pelea te haya afectado más de lo que imaginas…- yo asentí- Lo pasado, pasado está, Bells, no te preocupes por ella, no se saldrá con la suya- me dijo segura.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- me abrazó y me besó en el tope de la cabeza- Más vale que te despiertes, tu príncipe azul te está esperando en el salón- todos lo cables de mi cerebro se conectaron de nuevo al escuchar lo último…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- me levanté rápidamente, provocando que un ligero mareo llegara a mi cuerpo.

-Shh, tranquila- Rose me agarró del brazo y me ayudó a ir hacia el baño- Mientras te duchas, te prepararé tu ropa y te haré la cama- me dejó sentada en el váter y me dio un beso en la frente antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta.

Me quité con cuidado el pijama y la ropa interior y me metí de lleno en la ducha, abrí el agua fría y cuando cayó por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar gritar…

-¿¡Estás bien!- Rose abrió la puerta rápidamente y se acercó a mí.

-Si, Rose, no… no te preocupes- hice una pausa porque de verdad, que me estaba congelando- Es que me estoy duchando con agua fría…- pude sentir que rodaba los ojos.

-Está bien- dijo antes de salir del baño.

Me duché rápidamente, quitándome el resto de las lágrimas secas de mi cara y el sudor de todo mi cuerpo… y restregué mi pelo con mi champú favorito, el de fresas.

Había sido una pesadilla horrible… pero realmente, tonta, eso no podría pasar jamás…

Me enjuagué y salí de la bañera. Me envolví en la misma toalla que anoche y salí hacia mi habitación.

O Rose era una máquina para prepararme la ropa y hacerme la cama en unos minutos o yo había tardado más de lo previsto… Sin duda, había sido lo segundo…

Cogí mi ropa interior y me la puse con mucha suavidad, sentía que mi cuerpo estaba como adolorido… quizás había sido el ejercicio extra que había realizado mientras dormía.

Deslicé por mis piernas el vaquero claro pitillo que había dejado Rose para mí y el cárdigan blanco que estaba extendido en mi cama.

Me dirigí hacia el baño y me peiné. Me sequé el pelo y me cogí una coleta alta. Me miré en el espejo y tenía oscuras ojeras, decidí maquillarme rápidamente, no quería hacer esperar más a Edward.

Me maquillé discretamente, tapando, sobretodo, mis odiosas ojeras y salí hacia de mi habitación con el bolso en mi hombro, poniéndome los zapatos de tacón en el camino.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que mis tacones pudieron y me encontré de lleno con papá.

-Buenos días, papá- le besé en a mejilla y me sonrió.

-Buenos días, hija- me besó en ambas mejillas y me abrazó- ¿Qué tal lo pasasteis anoche?

-Genial- obvié lo obvio…- ¿Qué haréis tú y mamá hoy?- le dije separándome de él y viendo que vestía con un elegante traje de chaqueta hecho a medida.

-Iremos a desayunar y a almorzar con unos clientes y después iremos a dar una vuelta- me sonrió y me pellizcó la mejilla como cuando era niña.

-Me tengo que ir, ya hablamos, papi- le besé en la mejilla y cuando estuve a punto de encaminarme hacia el salón, me cogió del brazo con suavidad.

-Edward Cullen es muy educado, se ve que es un gran chico- yo lo miré y no pude más que sonreírle.

-¿Has hablado con él?- papá asintió.

-Si, ha estado viendo fútbol conmigo y hemos hablado de todo en particular- yo solté una carcajada.

Era normal que le hubiera caído tan bien… para Charlie Swan, todo aquel que viera fútbol con él en la enorme pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas, era la persona más inteligente y buena del mundo. Sonreí más ampliamente ante mis pensamientos…

-Me alegro- le sonreí de nuevo y me encaminé hacia el salón.

Mi querida madre estaba sentada en el sofá individual mientras que Edward se encontraba en el sofá de tres.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho, hijo- dijo mi madre tan maternal como siempre.

-La quiero, Reneé- mi madre sonrió al haberla llamado por su nombre y no por señora Swan.

-Buenos días- dije a la vez que dejaba el bolso en el respaldar de la silla del comedor.

Mi madre y Edward se levantaron y me miraron con una sonrisa.

-Hija, estás preciosa- mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre.

-Estás absolutamente hermosa- Edward se acercó a mí y me cogió la mano para besármela- Hola- me susurró con su eterna sonrisa ilegal y yo le sonreí.

-Gracias- le besé en la mejilla y me encaminé hacia mi madre- ¿Qué tal, mami?- me besó en ambas mejillas y me sonrió.

-Genial, estaba hablando con Edward de lo mucho que te quiere- me volví para mirarle y se extendió un dulce rubor por sus mejillas.

Un momento…

¿Edward Cullen ruborizándose?

Imposible…

-¿Es cierto?- lo alenté a que me lo dijese y éste asintió.

-Si, es la verdad, te quiero con todo mi corazón- mi madre y yo soltamos un suspiro.

-Dios… cuánto amor…- susurró mi madre- Chicos, me voy, tenemos planes tu padre y yo- yo asentí- Espero que tengáis un día precioso- nos sonrió y me besó en la frente antes de acercarse a Edward y susurrarle algo.

-Claro que si- le dijo Edward antes de besarla en ambas mejillas.

Yo me quedé mirándolos con mucha curiosidad y mi madre desapareció por la puerta en la que yo había entrado.

-¿Qué estáis tramando?- Edward se giró y se acercó a mí con mi sonrisa favorita.

-¿Qué pasa?- me cogió la cintura y me pegó a él- ¿No puedo tener secretos con mi suegra?- tuve que sonreírle por sus ocurrencias.

-No, quiero saberlo todo- refunfuñé como una niña pequeña y él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Sólo quería que te secuestrase y que estuvieras todo el día conmigo- dijo sin más y se acercó a mi cuello.

-Vaya… ¿y qué harás, señorito Cullen?- dije a la vez que sentía cómo aspiraba de la piel de mi cuello.

-Hueles deliciosamente bien…- susurró antes de besar esa piel tan sensible de mi cuello…- Tienes una piel tan suave…- dijo antes de dejar un beso húmedo en mi sensible piel…

Me estremecí de inmediato ante la duración de su cercanía y por lo que estaba provocando en mí…

-Edward…- medio jadeé y él levantó su ardiente mirada verdad y me sonrió.

-Iremos a mi casa- miró mis labios- Y te quedarás, junto con Rose, en mi casa- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Alice por su cumpleaños- yo sonreí- Por lo que, Emmett, Jasper y yo, iremos a Seattle a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta- yo asentí.

-No me digas… ¿estaré en tu casa sin ti?- me alarmé.

-Tranquila- me besó en la frente- Será una tarde de chicas, porque sólo será por la tarde, durante el día estaré contigo, preciosa- me sonrió y me besó, sin previo aviso, en los labios.

-Te amo- le susurré sobre sus cálidos y finos labios que me volvían loca.

Mis manos accedieron a su nuca, gracias Rose por ponerme tacones, fue lo primero que pensé. Mis dedos acariciaron sus suaves cabellos cobrizos y él acarició mi costado con lentitud y sensualidad. Al cabo de los segundos, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire y pegó su frente a la mía.

-Estás excesivamente guapa- yo sólo pude sonreír ante sus palabras.

-Y tú estás demasiado galán, señorito Cullen-sonrió y me besó una última vez antes de coger mi mano y tirar de mí.

En ese momento me acordé de que no sabía si quiera la hora que era y que no sabía dónde estaba Rose…

-Edward, ¿qué horas es?

-Las diez de la mañana- dijo sin más y yo abrí mucho los ojos.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Si, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, espero que no te hayas molestado.

-No digas tonterías, sólo deseo estar a tu lado- me paré y cogí su cara para besarle de nuevo. Me acordé de Rose nuevamente- ¿Y Rose?- susurré sobre sus labios.

-Ya se ha ido con Emmett, están en mi casa- sonreí y volví a besar esos labios tan adictivos…

Nos separamos, de nuevo, por falta de aire y nos encaminamos hacia la salida, pero antes cogí mi bolso del respaldar de la silla donde lo había dejado.

-¡Danco!- lo llamé al verlo en la puerta de entrada mirándonos con atención.

Tenía que sacarlo a la calle y no me iría hasta sin hacerlo, estaba en la puerta esperándome… de verdad, que era un perro demasiado inteligente.

Danco brincó hacia mí y me lamió la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra la tenía cogida con la de Edward.

-¿Qué tal, Danco?- lo primero que hizo mi perro fue olerle los zapatos y después le lamió, pero de repente le ladró- No entiendo el odio que me tiene…- dijo apenado y yo cogí su barbilla.

-No digas tonterías… creo que como hueles a Laika y eres un "macho", te tiene celos…- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me digas que ya…

-Si, ya se conocen y espero que no hayan hecho nada indecoroso…- dije esto último mirando a Danco, a lo que él movió su rabito.

-Vaya… a Alice le dará un infarto comprando ropita para bebés de perros…- solté una carcajada ante su ocurrencia.

-No habrá quién la soporte…- susurré imaginándome a la enana con su porche amarillo canario en la puerta de mi casa todos los días para ir al centro comercial…

-Y que lo digas- me besó en los labios- ¿Hay que sacarlo?

-Si y he pensado en algo- Edward se separó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te importaría que me lleve a Danco a tu casa?- esta vez me cogió él la barbilla porque bajé mi mirada avergonzada…

-Para nada, tienes todo el derecho del mundo- me sonrió y me besó rápidamente en los labios- Además… creo que una señorita llamada Laika- dijo más alto esto último para que Danco escuchase y lo logró… mi perro estaba pendiente a Edward- Quiere verle…- Danco le lamió la mano a Edward y yo no pude más que sonreírle.

-Después dice que Rose que no es inteligente mi bebé- me agaché sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de mis altos tacones y le acaricié el lomo, como a él le gustaba.

Me levanté y cogí la correa de Danco.

-Vamos, cariño- se la puse y cogí la mano de Edward para entrelazarla con la mía- Te amo, mi vida- le dije con el corazón en la mano y él me sonrió y me besó tiernamente en los labios. Yo sólo pude sonreír contra su boca.

Salimos de casa y esperamos a que Danco hiciera sus necesidades.

Al cabo de unos minutos, nos dirigimos al Volvo y enganchamos la correa de Danco en el enganche del cinturón de seguridad del asiento trasero. Menos mal que los coches venían preparados para eso, porque si no, no sé que hubiera hecho con lo nervioso que era Danco subido en los coches…

Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo lo besé antes de subirme al coche. Él bordeó el coche con rapidez y se montó ágilmente.

-Bella- me llamó y yo lo miré más intensamente- Hoy quiero darte algo- yo lo miré extrañada- Creo que no esperare a después, te lo daré ahora- dijo seguro y se acercó a la guantera del coche y sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul.

¿No sería…?

No podía ser…

-Bella, quiero que recibas esto en prueba de mi amor- abrió la cajita y en ésta apareció la pulsera más hermosa que había visto jamás…

Era de oro, eso lo gritaba por doquier, pero lo que más me gustó fue el precioso corazón que tenía como borde, unas preciosas piedrecitas verdes…

Me fijé más en él y en el centro tenía una "E" grabada elegantemente y Edward la cogió, provocando que el corazón se girase hacia el otro lado y pude ver una "B" igual de elegante…

Dios…

-E… es pre… preciosa…- tartamudeé sin dejar de mirarla y pude sentir la risilla de Edward.

-Es tuya, princesa- me aseguró- Quiero que la lleves siempre, quiero que siempre te acuerdes de mí- varias lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas y lo abracé con fuerza.

-Es demasiado para mí, no puedo aceptarlo- le dije entre sollozos.

De verdad que estaba demasiado sensible…

-Shh, la aceptaras porque te la mereces y porque es un regalo, preciosa- se separó de mí y me la puso, con mucho cuidado, en mi muñeca derecha- Sabía que te quedaría genial en tu piel blanca- me sonrió y me besó en los labios, el sonido que hizo nuestras bocas provocó que Danco ladrase.

-No tenías que haberte molestado, Edward, te ha debido de costar una fortuna…- dije separándome de él y tocando el fino oro.

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo y si me ha costado o no una fortuna, es cosa mía- me sonrió y miró el corazón- Si te habrás dado cuenta, el corazón tiene nuestras iniciales- lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí.

-Es en lo primero que me he fijado, en la hermosa "E"- me sonrió me besó suavemente en los labios.

Me deleité una vez más con su hermosa lengua y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

-Gracias, Edward, gracias- le susurré y él negó frenéticamente.

-No tienes que darlas- se separó de mí y me besó en la frente- Por cierto, las piedrecitas verdes que ves alrededor del corazón- dijo a la vez que yo tocaba el delicado corazón- Son esmeraldas- yo volví a mirarlo y puse mi boca en una perfecta "o".

-¿Qué?- dije un poco aturdida.

-Si, quiero que tengas lo mejor, princesa, todo para una bella dama- me cogió la mano y me la besó con ternura.

Arrancó el motor del coche y nos encaminamos hacia la mansión Cullen.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar la preciosa pulsera, era auténticamente bonita.

-Es sencilla- susurró Edward- Pero a la vez elegante, preciosa, perfecta y delicada- paró en un semáforo en rojo y me miró- Igual que tú, hermosa- me robó un beso en los labios antes de emprender la marcha nuevamente.

-Tú eres simplemente perfecto- le dije con la mayor sinceridad del mundo y él me sonrió torcidamente, provocando que mi pobre corazón se saltase dos latidos al menos…

Muy pronto estuvimos en la mansión Cullen. Edward se bajó del coche con elegancia y me abrió a mí la puerta.

-Gracias- la verdad es que nunca me acostumbraría a su caballerosidad.

-De nada, hermosa- me sonrió y me besó en los labios antes de coger mi mano y emprender nuestro camino hacia la puerta.

Edward sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, encontrándonos con una Esme sonriente.

-Buenos días, hijo- besó a Edward en ambas mejillas y le abrazó- Hola, cariño- me sonrió y me besó en ambas mejillas a la vez que me abrazaba cálidamente.

-Buenos días, Esme- le sonreí y ella me apretó más contra su pecho.

-Me encanta verte aquí de nuevo, mi hijo es tan feliz a tu lado- susurró y yo sonreí como una auténtica idiota al saber eso.

-Me alegro, Esme, yo soy la mujer más feliz de la tierra- le confesé y ella se separó de mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Nos haces tan feliz, hija- me sonrió maternalmente y nos dejó paso.

-Uhmmm… huele delicioso- susurré oliendo a lo que tenía pinta de ser el desayuno.

-Si, vamos, os hemos esperado para desayunar todos juntos, hoy Carliste descansa- dijo muy contenta y nos encaminamos hacia el comedor.

-Hola, chicos- dijimos Edward y yo al unísono, a lo que nos reímos cuando nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¡Bella!- Carliste se levantó y me abrazó cálidamente, como si fuera mi propio padre. Sonreí.

-¿Qué tal, Carliste?- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo y él se separó de mí.

-Genial, estoy muy contento porque estemos todos juntos- me sonrió con la misma sonrisa que su hijo. Ya sabía yo de dónde había sacado Edward esa sonrisa torcida tan sexy…

-Me alegro- le sonreí.

-Bells- Alice me giró y me abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola, enana- todos se rieron por el mote.

-Será genial la tarde de chicas- me aseguró y yo me separé de ella sonriente.

-Seguro- me saludó Jasper y mi hermanita.

-Hola, Jazz- le sonreí y él me abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que hayas venido- me susurró y se separó de mí para volver al lado de Alice.

-Hola, Rose- abracé a mi hermana y ésta me estrechó en sus brazos.

-Esta mañana estabas totalmente loca- me susurró y yo comencé a reírme.

-Si, la maldita pesadilla me había dejado totalmente trastornada- mi hermana soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Bellita?- Emmett como siempre con sus bromas…

-Que te pareces a un oso- dije sin más, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, pero al segundo, todos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

-Golpe bajo, tío- susurró Jazz palmeando el brazo de Emmett, a lo que y comencé a reírme.

-¿Oso?- por fin encontró la voz Emmett, la verdad es que ni yo misma esperaba que eso saliese de mi boca- Vamos, nena- se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa burlona- Soy más sexy que un simple oso- todos soltamos una carcajada a la vez.

-Eres terrible- susurré un poco avergonzada.

-Déjala Emm, su chico sexy es Edward- susurró mi hermana con una preciosa sonrisa en los labios e inmediatamente lo miré.

Me estaba mirando con esa mirada tan intensa suya, esa mirada que hacía que mi corazón se disparase como un loco, esa mirada que hacía parecer que mis piernas eran de gelatina, esa mirada que me volvía completamente loca.

-Dios… estoy tan feliz- susurró Esme mirándonos a todos, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para mi príncipe azul.

Edward me guiñó un ojo y avanzó hasta mí.

-¿Sabes que te ves terriblemente sexy con esa ropa, verdad?- juro que mi corazón se quedó sin bombear unos segundos…- Te amo- dijo antes de besarme tiernamente en la mejilla.

Cogió mi mano y me sentó a su lado en la mesa.

Desayunamos entre risas y juro que fue el mejor desayuno de toda mi vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectoras, aqui les dejo otro capi de este fic, disculpen el retraso, como siempre, espero sus comentarios :)<strong>

**Flopii :P**


	11. Chapter 11:Horror

_Capítulo escrito por Flopii._

**Cap.11:Horror**

.

.

Entrada la tarde, mientras yo y las chicas nos divertíamos viendo como mi Danco y la perrita de Alice jugaban en el parque de la casa Cullen, nos comenzamos a preocupar por los chicos.

Creo que yo fui la primera, aunque no dije nada por un rato, claro que Rosalie lo notó con todas las miradas que le daba a mi reloj, como si fuese capaz de adelantar el tiempo u obtener la respuesta de donde estaban nuestros hombres.

Cuando mire a mi hermana, esta fruncía el seño y también se fijo en la hora.

—¿Alice cuanto crees que tardaran? –le pregunto mi hermana a la pequeña que le tomaba fotos a nuestras mascotas.

Alice se quedo un momento pensativa y luego tomo mi muñeca y la giro para ver la hora, vi como sus ojitos se abrían en una mueca de sorpresa.

—Mmm, no lo sé –contesto—. Está bien que solo falta una semana para mi cumpleaños, pero que yo sepa no tenían muchas cosas que comprar.

Me estremecí cuando una brisa helada nos atravesó en medio del jardín de Esme. Ella y Carlisle habían decidido ir a cenar y pasar su propio momento romántico, mis padres deberían estar en las mismas circunstancias.

Nos fuimos adentro, la noche se estaba poniendo fría. Laika siguió a su dueña obedientemente y Danco la siguió detrás, sin esperarme a mí, se notaba que la cachorrita de Al lo tenia bien caladito.

Rosalie siguió luchando nuevamente con su celular, el inútil teléfono se había descompuesto y no le podía mandar los tan necesitados mensajes a su novio. ¿Por qué yo no había aceptado el mío cuando papá nos los había regalado? Ah claro, lo cambie por un libro. Tonta.

Si hubiese tenido uno, podría estar intentando comunicarme con mi chico en vez de sentirme tan improductiva.

—¡Oh! Chicas miren ¿No son una ternura? –dijo Alice de pronto, señalando a Laika dormida sobre el lomo de mi perro—. De seguro tendrán cachorritos, ¿Se los imaginan? ¡Que ternura!

Mmm, lo que menos quería era que Alice se entusiasmara con una camada de perritos, pobrecitos de ellos, los animales no estaban para disfrazarlos de princesas.

—Alice, no seas absurda, lo último que necesitamos es una jauría de bulliciosos y pestilentes crías –contestó Rosalie.

Rodé los ojos, mi hermana tenía un serio problema con los caninos.

—¿Podemos volver al tema? –rogué yo, en un intento de sentirme más útil.

Alice pareció dudar un segundo y luego su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlos? ¡Seria genial! Vamos a Seattle, los buscamos en el centro comercial y les damos una sorpresa.

Rosalie sonrió, debía reconocer que era una buena idea. Ya extrañaba a Edward, maldición, ¿Cómo había podido calar tan hondo en mi? Me importara un rábano que estuviesen ocupados, yo quería ver a mi hombre, tenerlo entre mis brazos y asegurarme que nadie lo tocara, humm, la pesadilla también me había calado.

—No es mala idea –admití—. Tenemos el coche de Alice, solo sería ir hasta allí y buscarlos, no se molestaran –esperaba que no, no quería que se pensaran que los estábamos controlando ni nada parecido.

—Y suerte que lo tenemos –comento Alice—. Edward no nos dejaría conducir su coche ni aunque fuese el fin del mundo.

Rose se levanto deprisa y se puso su abrigo, yo y Al la seguimos.

Una vez las tres listas para salir, nos despedimos de Laika y Danco y nos montamos en el Porche amarillo canario.

Alice se apresuró por la carretera, igual de ansiosa que nosotras por encontrarse con nuestros amores.

—¿Alguna idea de donde pueden estar? –preguntó Rose mirando nuevamente el reloj. Ya era tarde, de seguro habrían terminado en el centro comercial.

Alice la ignoró, estaba demasiado enojada peleándose con su celular.

—Hay un bar cerca del shopping, podríamos ir allí e intentar comunicarnos con ellos –ofreció Ali, me removí incómoda en mi asiento, ¿Nosotras solas en un bar, y de noche?

Pronto nos dimos cuenta que llegábamos al centro de Seattle, las calles se hicieron más transitadas y las luces de las discos abiertas nos iluminaban aun estando dentro del coche.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas en torno al centro comercial, estaba bastante lleno y todavía había una pequeña posibilidad de que ellos estuviesen allí.

Yo estaba preocupada por Edward, y las chicas en cambio querían matar a sus novios. Jasper podría distraerse con la influencia de su hermano pero… ¿Edward?

Él no era así, estaba segura que él debía de estar pendiente de la hora y de lo demás, ¿Por qué no había llamado, porque no había regresado, les habría pasado algo?

Nos detuvimos en una calle oscura, la única donde había sitio para estacionar y nos pusimos a caminar calle arriba, alejándonos cada vez más de la avenida principal, la verdad, me sentía más segura por donde hubiese mucha gente, luces y movimiento.

—¡Allí están! –gritó mi hermana señalando hacia delante.

No se veía mucho, pero mi corazón comenzó a palpitar por el reconocimiento cuando vi a dos figuras caminando de espaldas a nosotras.

Unos de ellos era enorme, con el cabello oscuro y rizado, sin duda era Emmet, a su lado una figura alta y musculosa pero no en exceso, con el cabello desordenado y medio rojizo. ¿Edward acaso?

Había una parte de mí que estaba eufórica por acortar los metros y acobijarme por fin en sus brazos. La otra parte, una más instintiva, rehuía la silueta que se alejaba.

—¡Oigan! –les grito mi hermana, ellos no oyeron y siguieron caminando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

A mi lado, Alice gimió como un gatito, parecido a un quejido bajo.

—¿Y Jazz? –murmuró temerosa.

Eso. ¿Y Jasper?

Rosalie refunfuñó entre dientes. Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que estábamos detrás de ellos, a solo unos metros, y entraron en un oscuro bar que no había notado antes. Tal vez era del que Alice hablaba, ya que estaba justo en la parte de atrás del centro comercial.

—¡Vamos! –nos apuro mi hermana—. Démonos prisa a ver que están haciendo aquellos dos, esto me huele a zorras.

Mis sentidos parecieron alterarse cuando recordé la horrible pesadilla que había tenido en la noche. ¿Y si estaban allí para encontrarse con aquellas zorras? ¿Y si Rosalie tenía razón? A ella la habían engañado antes, ella era la que más sabía en ese asunto.

Tomé a la paralizada Alice de la manga y la jalé hacia delante, poniéndome a la par de los taconeos de mi hermana y adentrándonos las tres en la oscuridad.

El aroma a alcohol y cigarrillos se sentía hasta en la misma puerta, entramos, no tan segura como antes. Dentro personas mayores a nosotras se acomodaban en grupos.

Unos jugaban a las cartas en un lado, otros se acomodaban a acariciarse escandalosamente en los sofás del centro, otros acomodados en la barra y unos más ocupando las mesas de pool del fondo.

Todos fumando, bebiendo, apostando y jugando con las prostitutas.

Podría esperarme encontrare allí a Victoria o a Tanya pero Edward jamás podría estar en un lugar así. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas al sentir mi cuerpo ser corroído por el engaño, ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Rosalie.

—Malditos idiotas, ¿Qué mierda están haciendo por aquí? –gruñó Rosalie, siempre manteniéndose firme.

La miré abrumada, aún así, metidas en donde estábamos ella seguía siendo la fuerte. Tenía muchísimo que aprender.

—Mejor nos apuramos a buscarlos y a salir de aquí, este lugar no me gusta –comentó Alice.

Rosalie nos arrastro bien pegadas unas a las otras, nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, acrecentando así mis miedos.

Todos nos miraban, o bueno casi todos cuando pasábamos por su lado. Éramos menores para estar en ese bar, debíamos aprovechar que todavía no nos habían sacado de allí.

Después de dar una mirada general por la primera planta nos acurrucamos en un costado de la barra donde había tres asientos libres.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? –le pregunté a mi hermana en el oído.

—No lo sé Bella, pero me pareció verlos por aquí ¿A ti no?

Alice volvió a luchar con su celular, tenía la frente sudorosa.

—A mí también me pareció verlos –admití—. No fue una alucinación tuya.

Rose se rió entre diente y yo me pegué un poco más a ella. Así debían ser las cosas, ella feliz se veía muchísimo mejor.

—Disculpen chicas… —nos interrumpió una voz. Nos tensamos al instante, no lo conocíamos.

El barman nos observaba con un gesto pícaro y con dos bebidas extrañas en sus manos.

Rosalie me tomó fuertemente con una mano y con la otra arrastro a Alice más cerca de nosotras jalándola por la camisa.

—Lo siento, no intentes vendernos nada porque no vamos a tomar –protestó Rosalie.

—No tienen que pagar –le contestó el muchacho del otro lado de la barra, luego dejó las dos bebidas frente a nosotras.

Eran dos vasos largos y finos, uno de color verde brillante y otro de color fucsia, ¿Qué rayos era eso?

—Dijimos que no –intervino Alice, su voz tembló levemente, ella también estaba asustada.

—No se preocupen, un tal Edward se los invita –dijo el muchacho.

Salté en mi lugar al escuchar el nombre de mi novio. ¿Edward estaba allí? Un momento, entonces era consciente de que estábamos allí y… ¿Nos enviaba bebidas? ¿A que estaba jugando? En ciertos puntos no era muy romántico.

Rose pareció sorprenderse tanto como yo.

—¿Un tal Edward? ¿Estaba acompañado por alguien? –le pregunto al chico de la barra. Él sonrió ante el vivo interés que poníamos.

—Si, estaba con un chico grande por aquí hace un momento, les estaban echando un ojo desde hace rato –nos comentó, sus ojos nos pasaron por encima con una sonrisa en su rostro, me volví a tensar al ver el deseo en sus fracciones—. Ya adivino por qué –dijo el muy descarado.

Mi hermana fue fría y rápida, levantó la mano derecha, dejando mi mano desnuda y la alzó en el aire para abofetear al chico. La detuve de inmediato.

—¡Rose! –le murmure, ella me miró y vio el miedo en mis ojos. El otro barman también nos observada, y dos hombres sentados en la misma barra que nosotras también.

—Si Rosalie, mejor tranquilízate antes de atraer más miradas –le dijo Alice mirando a los alrededores.

—¡¿Y qué? Emmet vendrá antes de que nos toquen un pelo y los hará pedazos –protestó mi hermana.

—Si, no lo dudo pero en este momento no sabemos donde están y creo que están yendo demasiado lejos con su bromita –contestó Alice—. Admitamos que no es nada romántico todo esto.

Rosalie suspiro.

—Tienen razón, mejor esperemos a que se aburran y vengan a buscarnos, ya verá Emmet la tunda que daré.

Dudosa fui la primera en sentarme, las chicas me acompañaron mirando al barman que se alejo con una sonrisa de gilipollas en la cara.

Distraídamente tomé la bebida rosada y le di un traguito pequeño, probando el sabor y tratando de sentir en mi boca si contenía alcohol o no.

No lo escupí, así que de seguro no contenía alcohol, pero era delicioso, una mezcla extraña de algún jugo de fresas con algo picante y burbujeante.

Rosalie tomó la verde y al igual que yo gimió al primer traguito.

—¿Quieres Alice? –le ofrecí, ella negó con la cabeza, todavía seguía enviándole mensajes a Jasper. Mensajes que no eran respondidos.

—Tranquila pequeña, él debe de estar de por aquí –le dijo mi hermana.

Alice suspiró.

—Necesito un teléfono público, ¡oye! –le gritó al barman. La miré espantada.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo? –le grité, viendo como el chico se acercaba a nosotras.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieren disculparse? –ronroneó asquerosamente. ¡Ja! Claro…

Rosalie le puso mala cara, yo en cambio me quedé quieta, este chico no me traía buena espina.

—¿Hay un teléfono que pueda usar por aquí? –le preguntó Alice rudamente.

El muchacho la observó, más bien comiéndosela con la mirada, pero Alice era igual de valiente que Rosalie, aunque no tan agresiva.

—Claro bombón, allí enfrente junto a los baños –le indicó el barman antes de irse. Por suerte, entendió la indirecta de que nos caía mal.

Alice se levantó de su asiento tomando su bolso.

—¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté— Me imagino que no le harás caso.

—Miren, voy a intentar comunicarme con Jasper, ustedes quédense aquí por si los chicos se deciden que esto no es nada gracioso –dijo dándose la vuelta.

—¡Espera Alice! –le gritó mi hermana— ¡No vayas sola por ahí, es peligroso!

Nuestra amiga señaló los baños a lo lejos, era el único rincón vacío del lugar, bien iluminado y con un teléfono público pegado a la pared.

—No es tan lejos y estaré bien, me pueden observar desde aquí.

Antes de que pudiésemos volver a protestar ella se marcho, nunca la había visto tan enojada.

—Esto es una locura –dijo Rose tomando nuevamente de su bebida, yo la acompañé con la mía.

Vimos a Alice por unos minutos mientras intentaba meter las monedas en el sitio correcto. Ningún hombre la observada y nadie la estaba molestando, si estuviésemos en un ambiente diferente se podía decir que las cosas estaban bien.

No por mucho tiempo.

Al terminar nuestras bebidas regaladas se escuchó un estruendo a nuestras espaldas. Me asusté y grité.

Cuando nos dimos la vuelta vimos a unos cuantos hombres peleándose en el medio del bar, algunos de treinta años o más, golpeándose, revolándose y escupiendo, mientras que las prostitutas se agarraban de los pelos, peleándose por el dinero de las mesas.

Era un asco. Un horror.

Rosalie fue la única que pudo reaccionar, me tomó del codo y me alejó de esa muchedumbre.

—¡Espera, Alice! –le recordé a mi hermana, ella podía estar atrapada en medio de todo ese lío, no podíamos abandonarla.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza, parecía un poco confundida pero nos deslizamos por un costado de la pelea.

Me sentía extraña, mareada, no sabía si era por los nervios y la adrenalina o por otra cosa. Los empujones aumentaron y sin previo aviso alguien me empujo con fuerza, dándome la cabeza contra la pared de ladrillos.

—¡Bella! –gritó mi hermana mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me alejaba de allí.

Veía, por sobre mi cabeza o dentro de mis ojos, pequeños puntitos negros que se movían, la cabeza me daba vueltas y los oídos me pitaban, me toqué a un lado, en la mejilla izquierda.

—No te toques tienes la piel salida –me dijo Rosalie.

La cabeza se me despejó poco a poco, dejándome adormilada pero consciente de que bajábamos los escalones de la entrada. Odié el aire fresco que hacía arder mi mejilla, ¿Qué aspecto tendría mi rostro?

Caminamos unos pocos metros y me sentó en el sucio suelo de la calle. La mire aterrada, ella también parecía descompuesta.

—Quédate aquí, debo regresar a por Alice.

Casi vomitaba.

—¡No Rosalie no me dejes! –le supliqué— Por favor, no me dejes aquí, no me siento bien, llévame contigo.

Ella miró a sus espaldas, con una mano en su cabeza, algunos hombres estaban saliendo a trompicones del bar, unos borrachos y otros con los labios sangrantes, las prostitutas, medias desnudas y todavía siendo forzadas por otros hombres que las tocaban en plena calle.

Quería gritar. Llamar a la policía era imposible porque no teníamos celular y hasta habíamos dejado nuestros bolsos adentro, no podíamos huir de ahí, no sin Alice.

—Está bien, regresaremos –dijo entrecortadamente—. No te preocupes por nada ¿Si? Yo te cuidaré.

Se inclinó hacia delante, para ayudarme a levantar, me tomó de los brazos y antes de poder impulsarme ella calló encima de mí con la mano en su cabeza.

—¡Rosalie! –grite con lo que me quedaba de voz.

—E-estoy bien… —suspiró.

Intenté levantarme pero mis piernas no me respondían bien, como si las tuviera dormidas. Mi hermana se puso pálida y cerró los ojos, una imagen totalmente horrible de mirar. No resistí mas, mis músculos no resistían, me incliné hacía el cuerpo de mi hermana y me quedé quieta, oyendo el ruido que había a mi alrededor, rogando en mi interior que nadie reparase en nosotras.

Mi mente estaba confusa pero fresca a la vez, siendo consciente de algunas cosas pero pasando por alto otras. Tras mis parpados podía observar claramente la silueta de los chicos caminando por la calle, ignorándonos. El de cabello rojizo se volteó lentamente y los ojos verdes de Edward me derritieron por completo, no pude evitar sonreír cuando él me regalo una sonrisa traviesa antes de entrar al bar.

Él estaba allí, tenía que estarlo, vendría muy pronto y nos llevaría a algún hospital para saber que era lo que nos pasaba a mí y a mi hermana.

Por momentos podía pensar claramente pero había otros en los que me confundía totalmente y dejaban enormes lagunas dentro de mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos, veía borroso pero podía oír mejor que antes, casi demasiado alto para poder soportarlo. Los gritos seguían en la calle y la pelea parecía desatarse cerca de donde estábamos nosotras.

Una sombra borrosa se acercó a mí, solo pude observar su cabello desordenado y brillando rojizo bajo la luz de una farola cercana, no vi su rostro, seguramente preocupado, pero sonreí al saber que Edward había venido a mi rescate.

Quise tranquilizarlo, decirle que estaba bien y que nos sacara de allí, pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un sonido ronco y bajo. Él me agarro de los brazos y me levantó, arrastrándome hacia un lado. Sus fuertes manos me hacían doler.

Intenté mirarlo pero mi vista estaba nublada y la cabeza me pesaba demasiado como para girarla. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Me estaba lastimando!

Me siguió arrastrando unos metros, empujándome cada vez que mis rodillas cedían y arañaban el suelo. Eso no estaba bien. Algo no iba bien con Edward.

En vez de tranquilizarme mi pánico aumento cuando la oscuridad se hizo mayor, al principio pensé que me estaba desvaneciendo de nuevo pero luego me di cuenta que Edward me llevaba en la dirección equivocada, calle abajo, donde la oscuridad era peor.

El viento helado me despejo la cabeza por un minuto, suficiente para escuchar los quejidos de mi hermana, no sabía de dónde provenía pero parecía bastante cerca.

Intenté llamarle pero solo conseguí ahogarme con mi propia saliva, sentía los labios hinchados y la lengua flácida. Una voz rompió el silencio de mis oídos.

—Esto será divertido –murmuró alguien por algún lado, se escuchaba distorsionado, desconocido y familiar a la vez, ¿Emmet tal vez? ¿Dónde estaba Alice?

—Y pensar que no se nos quisieron entregar antes… —dijo Edward, no oí el resto, una laguna volvió a azotarme.

—Nada es gratis en esta vida… —dijo el otro, ¿Emmet? ¿Por qué se oía así?— Tuvimos que hacer de niños buenos mucho tiempo –se quejó.

Estaba confundida, mareada. Siguieron hablando pero no le presté demasiada atención. Hasta que giramos hacía un lado (no sabía exactamente cuál) y pude levantar un tanto la cabeza para observar a Edward.

Se veía borroso, igual que todo a mí alrededor, pero esas fracciones familiares me decían que era él. No me gustaba igualmente como se veía, con el semblante oscuro, formas duras en el rostro y ojos vacíos.

Aproveché que mi cabeza era un lío y cambié el rostro de Edward por uno mejor, una imagen sacada de mis recuerdos donde se veía mejor, donde sonreía con esa sonrisa tan perfecta que él tenía, donde sus ojos me demostraban cuanto me amaba. Fue fácil, como manejar un sueño, una alucinación.

Él se rió junto con Emmet, una risa fría, y yo sonreí con ellos a pesar de no haber escuchado el chiste.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso Edward me arrojó hacia delante, dejando caer mi cuerpo en el duro y húmedo suelo de la calle. Mi cabeza impactó de lleno contra la piedra, del lado que tenía malo, y volví a sentir un líquido deslizarse por mi mejilla.

Esa vez si grite, me escuche a mi misma hacerlo como si estuviese debajo del agua, mi garganta vibró cuando solté semejante alarido. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimarme? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Mi grito pareció despejarme un poco más. Lamentablemente esa no sería la última vez en gritar en esa noche.

El rostro de Emmet se inclinó hacia mí, con expresiones toscas y mortíferas, como si estuviese enfadado.

Me sentía extraña, confundida, adormilada y sonámbula. Quería decirle que era un idiota, que sus bromitas ya habían ido demasiado lejos pero al sentirme tan confundida, viendo borroso y con los oídos taponados era fácil dejarse llevar por el pánico.

Esperaba que todo estuviese ya resuelto, que Jasper hubiese aparecido y que Edward hubiese encontrado a Alice, ellos nos metieron en esto y más les valía sacarnos. ¿Dónde estaba mi hermana?

Yo no me creía capaz de desmayarme así, ella lo sabía más que nadie, debió de haberse preocupado mucho…

Él me alzó en brazos, más bien me tomó de los hombros y me obligó a caminar parejamente por la acera. Sus manos me lastimaban.

Intenté protestar. Gritarle en la cara que no debía enfadarse conmigo, que todo era culpa de él pero mi garganta no dejó salir más que un ruido ronco y ahogado. Emmet se rió, ¿Qué le daba tanta gracia? ¡Me estaba lastimando!

Lo escuche hablar con alguien, pero las voces distorsionadas eran imposibles de descifrar y mucho menos captar el tema de lo que se trataba.

Hablar por mi cuenta era casi doloroso, sentía mi garganta reseca, mis labios dormidos y mi lengua flácida, debía de tener un aspecto horrible.

Alguien grito cerca de mí, me estremecí, un grito de dolor, un quejido agonizante. Emmet se rió nuevamente ¿De qué rayos se reían? Yo ya estaba atemorizada de todo lo que había llegado a ver y escuchar.

Emmet me soltó de los hombros y me agarró del cabello. ¡Me agarró del cabello! Se me cortó la respiración al tan inesperado trato. Me sacudió fieramente como si fuese su caso de boxeo, retorciéndome con terrible dolor el cuero cabelludo.

Me tiró hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, mis tambaleantes piernas cedieron y el impacto contra el suelo me dejó sin aire. El golpe en mi cabeza era aún peor.

Esto estaba mal. Algo iba muy mal.

Todavía no era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, todavía mi adormilada mente intentaba darle algún tipo de coherencia a sus acciones brutales. Esto no estaba nada bien.

El piso estaba helado, húmedo y resbaloso. El golpe y el frío me despejaron la cabeza lo suficiente como para oír a dos hombres hablar, era apenas un murmullo suave y tenebroso, distorsionado con la realidad.

—Desde el principio que quise hacer esto –dijo ¿Emmet?

—Pues aquí lo tienes amigo, nuestro momento, basta de hacernos los niños buenos –contestó otra voz, la similitud con la de Edward era escalofriante.

—Con algo nos tenían que pagar y no nos lo iban a dar por las buenas –dijo nuevamente Emmet, mis ojos se llevaron de lágrimas—. Como si estas niñas de papá nos fuesen a dar su virginidad.

Abrí los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente. No podían estar hablando en serio, esto era una horrible pesadilla, a pesar de que el dolor se sentía terriblemente real.

Miles de imágenes pasaron veloces a través de mis ojos. Emmet y yo en su casa. Emmet y yo en el cine. Él y yo besándonos. Él tocándose mientras me veía dormir…

¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Eso no era real! Eso lo había inventado yo, una alucinación, él no sería capaz de tal cosa ¿O si?

Giré la cabeza hacia un lado, agradeciendo con un poco de alivio que mis ojos me dejaran ver mejor.

Se me heló la sangre al ver el rostro borroso de mi hermanita a mi lado. La furia fluyó libremente por mi cuerpo cuando vi un lado de su cara de color rojo y sus sollozos quebrados hacían eco en mis oídos. Empujé con todas mis fuerzas la bruma de mi cabeza, intentando buscar la manera de volver a tener el control sobre mí.

Intenté levantarme pero alguien se me tiró encima y me inmovilizó contra el suelo húmedo, dejé escapar un grito e intenté liberarme. A mi lado, una sombra negra se arrojó sobre la espalda de mi hermana. Ella también gritó.

Ahora podía oír mejor, la adrenalina me había dado un poco de fuerza suficiente para mantenerme despierta. Bella se quejaba y se retorcía a mi lado, intentando liberarse del ataque de Edward, al igual como lo hacía yo.

Pero, lamentablemente, mi cuerpo al igual que el de ella estaban flácidos y débiles por alguna causa desconocida. El terror me invadió como una ola, balbuceé un par de incoherencias, aunque mi propósito era gritar e insultar con todas mis fuerzas.

Mi hermana sollozaba con fuerza a mi lado, con gritos ahogados que me partían el alma, ella no tenía que estar en esta situación, por mi terrible culpa al haberla traído conmigo hasta el bar estabamos sufriendo un calvario.

Al principio pensé, pese a las circunstancias, que ellos no podrían hacernos una cosa así, no tenía ética, ninguno de sus tratos anteriores con nosotras podían habernos prevenido.

Al final, yo tenía razón, los hombres eran seres monstruosos que jamás cambiarían.

Me concentré en intentar dar patadas a Emmet o morderle o ¡algo! Lo que sea… lo que sea con tal de no prestar atención a las groserías que susurraba en mi oído.

La vista se me volvió a aclarar, lo único que pude ver fue a mi hermana, luchando para que Edward, el hombre caballeroso que una vez pensé que era, no le quitara las ropas que llevaba puestas. Sus alaridos eran horriblemente estremecedores, enviando cuchilladas de culpa directo a mi pecho.

Sus ojos reflejaban el pánico vivo que estaba sufriendo, su rostro surcado con lágrimas y sangre en la mejilla.

No lo soporté mas, me eché a llorar también, sufriendo por ambas y volviendo mi vista otra vez borrosa, pero aún visible.

Emmet no tardó en arrancarme la ropa de forma ruda, a pesar de mis intentos por detenerlo, ya estábamos condenadas. Nadie parecía estar por los alrededores para ayudarnos y en el estado extraño y confuso en el que estábamos difícilmente podríamos luchar contra ellos.

Emmet me abrió las piernas.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor punzante en mi zona más íntima, rasgándome por dentro como si fuese su puta barata, lancé un grito agonizante seguido por el de Bella.

Me penetró una y otra vez, el dolor era horrible, inimaginable, era como si me desgarraran desde adentro con un cuchillo oxidado, sus gemidos en mi oído me daban ganas de vomitar. Había humedad en mis piernas, probablemente sangre… Me aplastó el pecho contra el suelo y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar de dolor al igual que mi hermana.

Mi pobre hermana. Oh Bella…

Giré la cabeza e intenté verla de nuevo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, sus ojos, que antes parecían perdidos incapaz de verme, se clavaron con rudeza sobre los míos. Mostrándome su miedo y pidiendo ayuda de forma silenciosa.

_Prometí cuidarte…_

Me mordí los labios para no llorar, debía ser fuerte, por ella, siempre fui la fuerte y tenía que serlo ahora más que nunca.

Estiré un brazo magullado y dolorido en su dirección, ella hizo lo mismo, calmando un poco sus sollozos ahogados. Nuestros dedos se tocaron y como pude rodeé su mano con la mía. _Aguanta Bella_, le roge silenciosamente.

Los monstruos maldijeron, uno después del otro, y sentí un líquido caliente dentro de mí. Me atraganté con mi propia bilis.

_Su lechera…_ Pensé con asco.

Se levantaron tambaleantes pero seguros, Emmet dándome una nalgada. Me quedé quieta y le apreté la mano a mi hermana cuando la sentí removerse para levantarse, indicándole que hiciese lo mismo.

En situaciones como aquellas no teníamos que tentarlos más, y mucho menos llamar su atención hacia nosotras.

—Que polvazón… —suspiró Emmet.

Reprimí mis ganas de vomitar. Era fuerte, pero no tanto. El pánico me hacía temblar como una hoja en plena ventisca, las nauseas seguían presentes y no me daba cuenta que estaba lanzando pequeños grititos de dolor hasta que alguien me pateó la pierna y me dijo que me callara. Hicieron lo mismo con Bella.

Entre en shock, o algo así, ya que no recuerdo lo que paso después, no nos volvieron a tocar de eso estaba segura, mi piel desnuda estaba helada al igual que mi cuerpo y estaba temblando de miedo. Bella sollozaba a mi lado pero por suerte ya no gritaba.

Me sentía mucho mejor, como si hubiese dormido una pequeña pero reparadora siesta. Solté a mi hermana lentamente y levanté la cabeza. Mi vista había mejorado y a pesar de que estaba mareada vi que estábamos completamente solas en la oscuridad de un sucio callejón.

Me senté en mi lugar lentamente, gimiendo por el dolor lacerante de mi centro, intenté ignorar la sangre mientras me subía los pantalones y me bajaba la camiseta, mis bragas estaban arrancadas a un lado.

Me volví hacia mi hermana y la ayudé a sentarse sin decir una palabra, ella seguía sollozando ruidosamente y por mi rostro seguían deslizándose las lágrimas.

La vestí con cuidado, odiando a Edward con todo mí ser y le sostuve el cabello cuando Bella echó la cabeza a un lado y vomitó violentamente.

La abracé cuando ella me lo permitió, ambas sentadas en medio de la mugre, consolándonos una a la otra y no queriéndonos levantar del lugar en donde estábamos.

No hablamos, yo todavía tenía miedo y me sentía completamente sucia. Mire hacia el cielo, agradeciendo de estar vivas pero tratando encontrar una solución a todo esto.

¿Qué haríamos ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con nosotras? ¿Nos sentiríamos así de humilladas y sucias por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Yo tenía que ser racional, no me podía permitir hundirme por lo que nos habían hecho. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo pero encontraría las armas necesarias para hacerlo.

Me hundí rápidamente, el horror era demasiado. ¿Qué armas? ¿Qué fuerza?

Me eché a llorar junto con mi hermana, quería morir, detener todo esto o retroceder el tiempo hasta la noche en que los habíamos conocido.

El agonizante dolor subió por mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho, consumiéndome por completo, marchitándome hasta destruir a la Rosalie que siempre había sido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas aqui tenemos un super capi de este fic, muy intenso y bastante revelador :)<strong>

**Espero que les guste y me lo demuestren con algunos reviews please?**

**Para las que leen niña de mi alma, ya publicaré pronto, mi Beta anda desaparecida jeje, ya la encontrare, esa pilla traviesa...**

**Las invito a leer mi Os: Mi Conejita preferida, que esta particpando en el Polla-Ward Contest 2.**

**Saludos :P**


	12. Chapter 12:Hasta nunca

_Capítulo escrito por Romiina._

**El Amor Contra todo**

**.**

Capítulo 12: Hasta nunca.

* * *

><p>Bella pov.<p>

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para no seguir llorando, pero lo hice.

Miré a mi pobre hermana y estaba completamente aferrada a mi cuerpo, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, apretándome contra su pecho.

Acaricié sus sucios rizos por el agua y la porquería de la calle y me tragué el gemido de dolor al verla así… completamente desecha. Sus ojos ya no tenían vida, parecía como ausente. Ese azul precioso ahora sólo era de un azul apagado… Su hermosa cara no estaba mucho mejor. Tenía un hondo corte en la frente y su labio inferior reventado.

Cerré los ojos y subí mi cara al cielo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el hombre de mi vida me había hecho esto? ¿De verdad merecía tanto dolor?

Le había dado todo, absolutamente todo…

En ese momento, me acordé de la única cosa que no le había dado y que había conseguido a la fuerza…

Mi pureza.

Mi virginidad.

Mi niñez.

Lo más importante que le puede ofrecer una mujer a un hombre.

Grité de pura furia y dolor, provocando que mi garganta quemara como si ese grito hubiese sido un cuchillo demasiado afiliado, raspándola con violencia.

Rosalie se estremeció a mi lado y me juré que sería el último alarido que saldría de mi cuerpo. Edward no se merecía ninguna de mis lágrimas, ni siquiera ese horroroso grito.

-Rose- mi voz era extraña, demasiado ronca y dolorosa.

No me contestó, simplemente me agarró más fuerte y me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Ahora, por desgracia, sabía lo que había sentido mi hermana cuando Demetri le había roto el corazón. Claro que lo sabía, pero con un grado más fuerte y doloroso.

Decidí que ya era hora de levantarnos, había comenzado a amanecer y nuestros padres estarían como locos buscándonos.

Oh, Dios mío… ¿qué les diríamos a ellos?

Cerré mi boca, o más bien, la apreté con mucha fuerza, sintiendo la fuerte punzada de dolor en mi mejilla cortada, para no dejar escapar el llanto que estaba a punto de salir.

-Vamos, cariño, hay que levantarse- mi voz seguía igual, pero esta vez la ignoré por completo.

Me levanté primero y sentí un dolor lacerante en mi centro, provocando que bajara por mis piernas, un líquido caliente, demasiado caliente y asqueroso.

Sangre.

No pensé más en ello o estaría segura que no podría moverme de aquí nunca. Cogí a Rose por ambos brazos, con mucho cuidado, y la levanté con una fuerza indescriptible para mi pequeño cuerpo.

-Lo sien… siento- susurró con la voz más débil que jamás había escuchado en mi vida.

-No- negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, soportando las lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, provocando que el, seguramente, profundo corte de mi garganta escociera- Nunca digas más eso, no ha sido culpa tuya, Rose, no lo digas más, por favor- le supliqué y ella cerró sus ojos mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

Sentí que nuestras piernas se pegaban por la humedad de nuestras ropas y maldije a Edward y a Emmett…

De verdad que lo hice, le pedí a Dios que pagaran por lo que habían hecho, sólo quería que pagaran por este maldito sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando mi hermana…

Me separé suavemente de ella y pasé un brazo por su cintura y otro por su abdomen, no se quejó ni murmuró nada, simplemente se aferró a mi cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello y comenzó a moverse hacia delante, hacia la salida de ese callejón que jamás olvidaríamos.

Los fuertes rayos del sol me dejaron momentáneamente cegada y parpadeé un par de veces antes de abrirlo por completo.

Las personas iban y venían de sus trabajos, de las tiendas, comprando y haciendo su vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado hacía tan sólo unas horas…

Claro, las víctimas sólo habíamos sido Rose y yo, nadie más. Todo el mundo estaba ajeno a todo.

-¿Muchachas?- murmuró una voz grave a nuestras espaldas y giramos con una lentitud inhumana para ver a un hombre mayor vestido de policía.

Demasiado tarde.

Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos y pude notar la pena y la tristeza con la que me miraban.

-¿Qu… qué les ha pasado?- susurró mirando a nuestras caras y bajando su mirada hacia nuestras ropas.

-Nos han violado, agente- murmuró mi hermana un poco más alto de lo normal, sobresaltándome por su tono y porque al fin había hablado.

-¿Qué dice, joven?- el hombre abrió mucho los ojos y pude ver que lo que había sospechado era verdad…

Nos habían violado.

-¿Acaso no me ha escuchado?- le dijo en modo de repulsión y amenaza en la voz- Nos han violado- el hombre abrió más los ojos si cabe y cogió su walkie talkie de su cinturón.

-Aquí Brandon- murmuró sin dejar de mirarnos- Necesito una ambulancia urgentemente en la nueve de la calle Watts.

-Ahora mismo, agente Brandon- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

-Cameron, lo más urgente posible, por favor- la voz del hombre no decayó ni un momento mientras nos miraba y hablaba.

-Enseguida- se cortó la línea y puso el aparato en su sitio.

-¿Cómo os llamáis?- el hombre era amable y sólo quería ayudarnos, eso estaba claro.

-Yo soy Bella- dije sin vida- Y ésta es mi hermana Rosalie- el hombre asintió despacio y se acercó a nosotras, yo por inercia propia, me alejé los pasos que él había dado.

-De acuerdo- se paró inmediatamente- Sólo quiero ayudaros, no voy a haceros daño.

-Sí, claro- intervino mi hermana y alejó su cabeza de mi hombro, alzándola ante el hombre- Eso mismo dijeron los hijos de puta que nos hicieron esto- señaló nuestros cuerpos y cerré los ojos, dejando que una solitaria lágrima recorriera mi mejilla derecha.

-Señorita, la entiendo perfectamente, pero… ¿cree que le haría algo en plena luz del día y con todas estas personas mirando?- abrí los ojos cuando escuché la pregunta del policía y miré a mi alrededor.

Había mucha gente, demasiada, mirándonos con cara de horror y pena.

Yo no quería la pena de nadie.

-¿QUÉ MIRAN?- les grité, provocando que algunos retrocedieran- ¡ESTO NO ES UN NÚMERO DE UN CIRCO PARA PODER ADMIRAR, ASÍ QUE YA SE PUEDEN IR A LA MIERDA!- Rosalie me abrazó y vi cómo la gente se dispersaba en un nanosegundo.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, señor Brandon- murmuró mi hermana con un ligero sollozo.

-Está bien, muchacha, les juro que no les haré nada- sentí que mi hermana asentía y me separó un poco de su cuerpo.

-Va a ayudarnos, Bella- su boca intentó regalarme una sonrisa, pero le salió a una mueca horrible.

En ese momento, escuchamos las sirenas de la ambulancia.

-No queremos que nadie nos toque- dije mirando al policía con cara amenazante.

-Les prometo que no les harán daño, yo mismo les acompañaré al hospital- nos tranquilizó el hombre, o al menos lo intentó, mientras se acercaba un poco más, quedando a nuestro lado.

-¿Hospital? ¿Para qué?- en un momento, me puse verdaderamente nerviosa- Tenemos que avisar a nuestros padres, estarán asustados y buscándonos por todos lados…- mi hermana se estremeció a mi lado.

-Por supuesto, os iba a preguntar de camino al hospital para avisarles- el agente hizo una pausa mientras nos miraba a ambas- ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Pueden facilitarme un número?- asentí con la cabeza y en ese momento, la ambulancia se subió a la acera y aparcó con rapidez- Bien, ahora me lo dirán, pero ahora tenemos que ir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?- las dos asentimos ya sin fuerzas para poder hablar y dejamos que el agente nos guiara hasta la ambulancia.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?- murmuró una mujer mirándonos con dolor.

-Código penal, artículo 262- agradecí el hecho de que no dijera "violación".

-Oh…- la mujer cerró los ojos por un instante y luego nos dedicó una sincera sonrisa tranquilizadora- Bien… ¿cómo os llamáis?- cogió dos mantas de la ambulancia y se acercó a nosotras para ponérnosla. Nos alejamos de nuevo.

-No se acerque- intervino el señor Brandon- Yo se las pondré- nos miró pidiéndonos permiso y las dos asentimos como si fuésemos robots.

Ése hombre me daba confianza, por muy imposible que pareciera después de todo lo ocurrido.

El señor Brandon nos puso a cada una la manta por los hombros y nos sonrió débilmente cuando nos hizo un ademán para que pasáramos dentro de la ambulancia. Aceptamos su mano para poder subir, ya que no teníamos ni fuerzas para poder si quiera andar por mucho más tiempo.

-Se llaman Rosalie y Bella- aclaró el agente- Yo las acompañaré al hospital- la mujer asintió y pudimos ver a un hombre y a una mujer más.

No pude evitar mirarlos con desconfianza mientras nos sentábamos en la camilla.

-Chicas- nos llamó la primera mujer y la miramos- Vamos a limpiaros las heridas de la cara y de la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?- miré a Rosalie sin poder evitarlo y ella asintió con una débil sonrisa.

-Sí- murmuré por las dos.

La amable mujer se acercó a nosotras y no pude evitar tensarme cuando estuvo a penas uno centímetros de mi cara. La inspeccionó y asintió para ella misma. Luego se giró y cogió unas gasas estériles y un desinfectante.

-¿Tú eres Bella, verdad?- murmuró la mujer y yo asentí, todavía desconfiada- Bien, Bella, voy a desinfectarte la herida y te molestará un poco- asentí con todo el valor que tenía, ¿qué mas daba un poco más de dolor en pleno infierno?

Cerré los ojos cuando la gasa impregnada de desinfectante tocó la herida de mi mejilla. Me ardía y mucho, pero no era nada en comparación como el dolor desgarrador de mi corazón.

Sentí las manos de Rose en las mías y me sentí reconfortada.

La mujer fue lo más suave posible, lo sabía, pero no por eso no dejaba de escocer. Me puso una gasa con una crema cicatrizante y me la tapó, sujetándola con un poco de esparadrapo.

-Déjame ver tu labio- miré a la mujer y asentí igual que antes, sin siquiera hablarle.

Hizo lo mismo que con mi mejilla y me dejó la crema cicatrizante en el labio superior.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la mujer intentó acariciar mi mejilla, pero no le dejé. Me alejé de ella y le espeté un "gracias" por educación- Rosalie, voy a curarte tu frente y tu labio, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- la voz de mi hermana seguía sin vida, pero con una significativa diferencia, esta voz estaba afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo y tan fría como el hielo.

La mujer nos volvió a mirar con una pena infinita y lo que obtuvo fue la mirada más gélida que le pude dar a alguien. Puso una gasa con el mismo desinfectante que me había puesto a mí en la frente de Rose y le limpió la herida.

-Probablemente te tengan que poner puntos, hija- murmuró la mujer mientras se la limpiaba en profundidad.

-Me da igual los puntos que me pongan a estas alturas, ¿no cree?- escupió Rose y la mujer asintió sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

Le puso cuatro puntos de aproximación y luego se los tapó con una gasa. Después bajó hacia su labio e hizo lo mismo que conmigo.

-Sé que os dará igual lo que os diga- nos tuteó la mujer con temor en la voz- Pero no todo está perdido, de verdad, que no lo está- con esas últimas palabras se giró y salió de la ambulancia con paso determinado.

-Chicas- nos llamó el señor Brandon y ambas giramos en su dirección- Vuestros padres ya están avisados- las dos nos levantamos de la camilla de inmediato, provocándome un ligero mareo- Siéntanse- nos ordenó el hombre y le hicimos caso- Vuestros padres van camino del hospital, ¿de acuerdo?- asentimos ligeramente mientras él se sentaba en un banco de plástico que había justo enfrente de nosotras- Ahora iremos al hospital y me quedaré aquí con vosotras- volvimos asentir y la mujer que nos curó, volvió a montarse y cerró las dos puertas de la ambulancia.

Segundos después sentimos cómo nos movíamos.

-¿Cómo se lo han tomado?- murmuró Rose después de unos minutos.

El señor Brandon la miró con dulzura y le sonrió tristemente.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo han tomado?- mi hermana miró al hombre por primera vez ante su pregunta.

-¿Mi madre?- hizo una pausa- Se habrá puesto a llorar y estará desquiciada- el hombre no hizo ni dijo nada, sólo espero pacientemente- ¿Mi padre?- mi hermana soltó una risa diabólica- Querrá arrancarles la cabeza a esos hijos de puta.

-Rose- murmuré acariciando su mejilla izquierda y su mano se puso encima de la mía.

-Bueno… no dudes que yo también le arrancaría la cabeza y los huevos si algún hijo de puta violase a mi hija- murmuró el señor Brandon sinceramente y por primera vez, mi hermana sonrió sinceramente.

No hablamos más durante el camino que nos quedaba para llegar al hospital. Ni siquiera, el señor Brandon nombró algo más sobre mis padres. Ni desmintió ni aceptó nada, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando al suelo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Llegamos al hospital y nos tumbaron a cada una en una camilla, ya que nuestro estado de verdad que era deplorable…

Rose me cogió la mano y no me la soltó en ningún momento. Su mirada estaba en la mía y me dedicaba sonrisas para tranquilizarme. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo y por el movimiento, a muchas personas caminando rápidamente a nuestro alrededor, pero lo que verdaderamente hizo que girara la cabeza fue escuchar la voz de nuestra madre.

-¡ROSALIE! ¡BELLA!- gritó, haciéndose notar incluso por todo el murmullo y el gentío de la sala de urgencias.

-¡MAMÁ!- gritamos Rose y yo a la vez y en un nanosegundo tuvimos a nuestra hermosa madre a nuestro lado.

-Mis niñas, mis pequeñas…- sollozaba mientras nos cogía una mano a cada una y se las llevaba a los labios- ¿Cómo estáis, mis amores? ¿Cómo estáis…?- se rompió, su voz se quebró y de su pecho salió el grito más aterrador y doloroso que jamás había escuchado antes de esta mañana…

-Mamá, no te preocupes, ¿si?- murmuró Rose soltando mi mano y acariciando su mejilla para tranquilizarla.

-Hijas- era nuestro padre.

-¡PAPÁ!- intenté levantarme de la camilla, pero no pude.

Los fuertes brazos de mi padre me lo impidieron.

-No te levantes, preciosa- me acarició la mejilla sana y pude ver el reflejo de dolor en sus ojos chocolates, tan iguales a los míos.

-Papá, papi…- sollocé dejándome llevar por todos los sentimientos y sobretodo, el dolor que había soportado todas estas horas ante Rose.

-Shh, cálmate, pequeña, ya estás a salvo- fue lo último que escuché antes de que notara un pinchazo en mi brazo y me dejara llevar por la inconsciencia.

Un rostro de ojos verdes siniestros y maquiavélicos me persiguió durante todo el tiempo…

Sus asquerosas y hábiles manos me desnudaban con rudeza, demasiada para que mi sensible piel no doliese…

-Nena, voy a follarte hasta perder el conocimiento…- susurró aquella asquerosa voz en mi oído y lo siguiente que sentí fue su miembro invadir mi interior con fuerza, rasgándome por dentro…

Pataleé, pegué y mordí con fuerza uno de sus brazos, pero pareció no por es paró…

-Zorra- me golpeó en la boca y sentí el asqueroso sabor de la sangre en mi boca- No eres más que una puta- me envistió con una rabia increíble, haciendo que la sangre chorreara entre mis muslos.

-Suéltame, por favor, suéltame- le rogué con la vista nublada por las inmensas lágrimas, pero a él le dio por reírse.

-No, puta, no voy a soltarte jamás…- puso su sucia mano en mi boca, impidiéndome siquiera respirar y sólo era consciente del dolor tan horrible en mi centro y de mis lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por todo mi rostro…- Oh, joder…- su ronco gemido me dio tantas náuseas que estaba segura de que vomitaría en algún momento- ¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de mí?

Rosalie pov.

Vi cómo le ponían un tranquilizante a Bella en el brazo por su estado de nerviosismo.

-¿Quién os ha hecho esto? ¿Quién, Rose?- preguntó mi padre sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Bella.

-Han sido los Cullen- espeté con asco y rabia en mi voz.

En ese momento, llegó el Doctor Carliste Cullen, padre de los mayores hijos de puta del mundo entero.

-TÚ- gritó mi padre antes de abalanzarse a Carliste y darle un puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara de inmediato.

-¡TE ODIO, CARLISTE CULLEN, TE ODIO!- grité, provocando que todo el murmullo, que me estaba dando un dolor de cabeza horrible, se callara abruptamente- ¡OS ODIO A TODOS! ¡PODÉIS PUDRIROS EN EL INFIERNO!- grité desgarrándome la garganta ante la mirada de confusión y dolor en su rostro.

Al segundo sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo y desvanecerme por completo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumida en la inconsciencia, pero me pesaba el cuerpo como si hubiera dormido toda una vida…

Intenté mover mi cuerpo, pero no podía. Hice lo mismo con mis ojos y tuve más suerte…

Parpadeé al menos diez veces antes de que mis ojos pudieran abrirse completamente y vi a pobre madre con los ojos y la nariz hinchada.

-¿Mamá?- mi pregunta la sobresaltó, ya que estaba mirando en su bolso algo y cuando me miró, supe que algo iba mal, algo iba muy, muy mal…

-Mi pequeña…- se levantó del sillón y vino rápidamente para abrazarme- Te quiero tanto, mi bebé- la abracé con un brazo, ya que en el otro tenía el jodido gotero…

-Estoy mejor…- suspiré y se separó de mí- ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Está, está…- un sollozo horrible y atronador salió de lo más profundo de su pecho e incontroladas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

Se me encogió el corazón tanto, tanto, que yo también me vi envuelta entre sollozos y lágrimas.

Abracé de nuevo a mi madre como pude, no entendía muy bien de dónde estaba sacando las fuerzas, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de mi mamá en este momento.

Al cabo de un rato, pudimos tranquilizarnos y mi pobre madre limpió mis lágrimas con besos por toda mi cara.

Sonreí con añoranza.

-Tu hermana está con la ginecóloga del hospital, mi vida- un escalofrío me recorrió por toda la espina dorsal- Tienen que cerciorarse que no le han roto ningún tejido y que no está dañada de por vida- sollocé, sollocé tan fuerte que me atoré con mi propia saliva y tosí.

¿Qué le había hecho ese desgraciado a mi hermanita?

Oh, Bella… perdóname.

-No puedo creer que los Cullen os hayan hecho esto… no lo puedo creer- sollozó y cuando escuché eso, me aparté como pude de su cuerpo y la miré gélidamente. Mi sollozo se escondió temeroso en mi garganta y me recompuse como pude.

-No tienes que dudarlo en ningún momento- le grité- HAN SIDO ELLOS LOS QUE NOS HAN VIOLADO, MAMÁ Y LO PEOR DE TODO, ¿SABES QUÉ ES? EH, ¿SABES QUÉ ES?- le escupí mientras se tapaba la cara con dolor- QUE LO AMABA, MAMÁ, QUE LO SIGO AMANDO A PESAR DE LO QUE ME HA HECHO, ¿TE DAS CUENTA? VOY A ESTAR CONDENADA TODA MI VIDA- las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos como si fuera un mar bravo que no cesaba ante su bravura.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y seguidamente entró mi pobre hermana con el rostro tranquilo y sin una mirada fija aparente.

¿Qué coño estaba pasando ahora?

-Bella- la llamé, ignorando por completo los gritos que le había dado a mi madre hacía tan sólo unos segundos. Y cómo lloraba…

-Rose- me sonrió con una sonrisa débil y el celador puso su camilla a mi lado- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras cogía mi mano y miraba a mi madre llorar, totalmente deshecha- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

-Hija…- mi madre se acercó a ella y la abrazó, ignorando por completo mi última confesión- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- no sé por qué, pero lo que me había dicho mi madre de que no se podía creer que los jodidos Cullen nos habían hecho esto, no me gustaba nada, más bien, en absoluto.

-Bien… Claudia ha sido muy amable- murmuró mi hermana sin dejar de mirarme- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Rose?- me apretó la mano y le sonreí.

-Mejor- ella asintió- ¿Qué te han dicho de tus pruebas?

-Estoy bien, en lo que cabe- cerró los ojos por un momento- No tengo ningún deterioro permanente en mi interior- asentí sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde ayer- pero…- mi sonrisa se esfumó tan rápido como había venido- He tenido que tomarme una de éstas- me señaló una tableta con dos huecos para dos pastillas, una ya estaba vacía y la otra estaba allí.

Eran las pastillas del día después…

-Bella…- cerré los ojos y gemí interiormente de dolor…

¿Cuándo iba a acabar esta maldita pesadilla?

Sólo tenía ganas de despertar y que todo fuera un mal sueño…

No se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de un embarazo… eso sería, eso sí que sería asqueroso…

Tener a un hijo, cuyo padre era el ser más despreciable de todo el mundo. Viendo sus ojitos, su carita, su cuerpecito y jamás podrías olvidar ni esa noche ni quien te lo hizo…

-No te preocupes- me dijo segura y me sacó de mi lamentable estado- Esto hará que no tenga que lamentar esta noche aun más…- su voz era de puro dolor y sólo pude asentir mientras me acercaba su mano a mis labios y la besaba.

-Lo siento tanto…- susurré sin voz apenas y ella negó.

-No, no tienes nada que sentir- hizo una pausa y pareció haberse acordado de algo- Me ha dicho Claudia que ahora es tu turno, ¿estás preparada?

Alejé todos esos pensamientos, porque a última hora… ¿para qué servirían? ¿Para hundirme más en mi propia mierda?

No…

Ahora, la antigua dulce Rosalie Swan, no era nada en comparación con la vengativa, gélida y sin sentimientos de la nueva Rosalie Swan. Sí, había decidido que ya no tendría sentido tener corazón y que nadie, jamás, traspasaría esa coraza que había construido desde hacía tan sólo unas horas…

-Sí, estoy preparada- le sonreí de nuevo y en ese momento, mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazó, cogiéndome completamente por sorpresa.

-Cariño, perdóname, perdóname por haber sido tan estúpida- susurró muy cerca de mi oído y la apreté contra mi cuerpo- Te juro que jamás imaginé que esos miserables fueron capaz de esto…- cerré los ojos mientras caían por mis mejillas unas traicioneras lágrimas y ahí me juré que nunca más lloraría por Emmett Cullen ni por ningún hombre más.

Mi objetivo ahora era olvidarme completamente de él y vengarme. Sí, tenía sed de venganza…

-¿Dónde está papá?- murmuró Bella sacándome de mis macabros pensamientos.

Mamá se separó un poco de mí, me besó en la mejilla y se giró para mirar a Bella.

-Está en la comisaria- susurró con dolor- Está denunciando a esos miserables…

-Bien…- mi voz era dura, muy dura- ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo nosotras?- mi madre me miró y cerró los ojos antes de suspirar.

-Cuando salgáis del hospital- hizo una pausa y sentí que Bella me apretaba la mano nuevamente- Tendréis que declarar delante de nuestro abogado- asentí sin temor a nada y en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta- Pase.

-¿Señorita Rosalie Swan?- quité mi mirada de la cara de mi madre y miré hacia la enfermera que se encontraba en la puerta.

-¡EXIJO VER A LAS HERMANAS SWAN!- esa voz… ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Mi hermana me miró con horror y yo la miré con tranquilidad.

Alice Cullen tendría que pagar la misma moneda que sus hermanos. La misma. Era una Cullen, por lo tanto, era una miserable y jodida persona.

-¡TENGO QUE VERLAS, JODER!- gritaba, retumbando por todo el pasillo- MI PADRE ES EL DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL, ¿QUIERE QUE LA DESPIDA?

Rodé los ojos ante su impertinencia.

Oh, claro… era una Cullen y se creía que tenía derecho a todo.

-Dígame- le murmuré a la enfermera y ésta dejó de mirar al pasillo y me miró a mí.

-La Doctora Claudia la espera en su consultorio, vengo a acompañarla.

-Por supuesto- me intenté levantar, pero fue imposible sin la ayuda de mi madre.

-No hace falta que se levante, ahora vendrá el celador y la llevará en camilla hacia el consultorio- dijo haciendo el ademán de que me quedara quieta.

No.

No iba a quedarme quieta con esa psicópata gritando como si todo el mundo cediese a sus pies…

-No, puedo sola, gracias- me levanté de un tirón y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, la sorpresa de la enfermera.

-Es imposible que pueda andar con el sedante que le han inyectado antes… mire a su hermana, no ha podido ni moverse- aclaró y ahora sí se llevó una mirada gélida por mi parte.

-Lo sé, mi hermana es más baja que yo y si nos han inyectado el mismo líquido, lógicamente a mí se me pasará el efecto antes- los ojos de la enfermera se abrieron por el asombro.

-Vaya… veo que entiende perfectamente.

-Sí y si me disculpa, quiero ir a ver a la Doctora Claudia cuánto antes.

-¿Estás segura, hija? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me apoyé por un momento en mi madre y con la otra mano cogí el hierro donde estaba colgado el gotero y me puse las zapatillas de hospital.

-Sí, completamente- dejé de apoyarme en mi madre para ver mi estabilidad y tenía que decir que estaba demasiado bien para ser verdad…

-Está Alice ahí afuera…- la voz de mi hermana era totalmente temerosa y la miré con atención.

-Shh, no te hará daño, es más… no entrará aquí en esta habitación, te lo aseguro- besé la mano de mi hermana con mucho cariño y la dejé con cuidado a un lado de su cuerpo.

-Que tengas suerte, Rose- me sonrió con pena y yo asentí antes de emprender mi camino hacia la enfermera.

-Hija, tranquila- susurró mamá y yo asentí.

-Vale, mamá, no te preocupes- hice una pausa y miré a la enfermera- Vamos, por favor.

-Claro- me ayudó a llevar el gotero y salimos de la habitación.

Mi pesadilla hecha persona se presentó ante mí con los ojos más dolorosos y llenos de pena, confusión, agonía, lástima, temor y malestar que jamás pude haber visto en una persona.

Sí, era Emmett.

-Rose…- su voz era completamente diferente a como hace unas horas… ahora era dulce y tierna, nada que ver con la voz horrenda, amenazante, fría y calculadora de anoche…

Sentí un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal, que me cortó el cuerpo por completo.

-¡ROSE!- gritó Alice y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, tenía su pequeño cuerpo incrustado en el mío, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi cuello.

Me aparté violentamente y le dediqué una mirada gélida.

-No vuelvas a tocarme jamás- dije con voz amenazante y su labio inferior tembló y luego salió un sollozo de su boca.

-Pe… pero… ¿qu… qué te pasa?- me preguntó con voz distorsionada y le sonreí, le sonreí con la sonrisa más falsa que pude encontrar en ese momento.

-Tenemos que ir al consultorio de la Doctora Claudia, señorita Swan- me recordó la enfermera y se llevó la misma mirada que Alica.

-¿Qué, qué me pasa? ¿Qué, qué me pasa?- le escupí mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Emmett intentaba acercarse a mí- No te acerques a mí- le escupí de la misma forma- Ahora no estoy drogada y mucho menos casi inconsciente por tus golpes para soportar sus asquerosos gemidos en mi oído- ahora lo miré directamente a los ojos por primera vez- No quiero volverte a ver nunca más, eres escoria, no vales nada- mi voz era increíblemente tranquila y en el tono adecuado.

-Rose, ¿qu… qué estás hablando?- pude ver la amenaza de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no me inmute si quiera un poquito.

-Hasta nunca, Cullen- le miré de manera envenenada, no parecía más que una víbora, pero me daba exactamente igual.

Me giré y miré a la enfermera.

-Ahora sí podemos irnos- ella asintió sin decir nada y me ayudó con el gotero mientras nos dirigíamos hacia los ascensores.

Escuché la voz de Emmett llamarme, incluso la de Edward y Alice, pero no les hice caso. Seguí mi camino y lo último que pude escuchar fue un "jamás te haría daño" de Emmett, provocándome una cuchillada a mi maltratado corazón.

Cerré los ojos y me tragué el sollozo que estuvo a punto de salir de lo más profundo de mi garganta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó la enfermera y yo sólo asentí abriendo los ojos.

Fuimos hasta el piso cuatro y allí giramos hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, encontrándonos de lleno con el área de ginecología.

-La dejaré aquí- sólo asentí y toqué a la puerta un par de veces.

-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina.

Entré en la habitación y pude ver a una hermosa mujer de unos treinta y pocos años sentada en un sillón de piel extra grande.

-Buenas tardes- le saludé fríamente… ya me estaba acostumbrando a ser así con todo el mundo y dudaba mucho que eso fuese bueno.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan- su voz era amable- Siéntase- yo negué y ella parpadeó dos veces.

-Preferiría que me revisara lo antes posible, por favor- ella asintió y se levantó.

-Muy bien, pues no más esperas- me sonrió y me hizo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.

¿Qué decir de la revisión?

Fue bastante dolorosa… sólo pensaba y pensaba, una y otra vez, las innumerables estocadas de ese animal en mi centro, quitándome lo más importante que le podría ofrecer a mi amado…

Lo peor fue cuando tuvo que meter el puto aparatito hasta el fondo…

-Cariño- reprimí las ganas de decirle que no me dijese cariño, ya que tenía ese aparatito entre mis piernas y no quería enfadarla mucho y que me hiciera más daño…- Voy a extraerte un poco de semen para hacer las pruebas pertinentes, ¿de acuerdo?- abrí mucho lo ojos y asentí asqueada.

Dios… ¿todavía tenía semen entre mis piernas?

Reprimí las ganas de vomitar.

La doctora cogió un palito y lo metió en mi cavidad, sacándolo, después de unos segundos, totalmente manchado de un líquido blanco y brillante…

Cerré los ojos para no ver aquella escena y vomitar de verdad.

Una traicionera y solitaria lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierda y la quité enseguida de mi mejilla casi con violencia…

Me juré a mí misma que no lloraría más por él.

-Rose, estás perfectamente bien- dijo la amable doctora mientras se quitaba los guantes- No tienes ningún tejido rasgado y eso es tremendamente bueno- asentí sin saber qué decir- Perdona si te he hecho daño o te has sentido incómoda, pero créeme que era totalmente necesario- volví a asentir y la doctora de levantó del taburete que había puesto justo enfrente de mis piernas abiertas y se dio la vuelta para lavarse las manos- Puedes bajarte de la camilla ya- cerré los ojos por el dolor tan horrible cuando intenté levantarme y solté un quejido- Te mandaré una crema y un gel para que te hagas lavados vaginales todos los días, dos veces, ¿de acuerdo?- no le dije nada- Animal… debería de pudrirse en la cárcel- fue lo que susurró para ella misma, pero con lo cerca que estaba de ella, podía oírla perfectamente.

Animal…

Sí, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir a esa escoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas mias disculpen el retraso de esta historia y de Niña de mi Alma, estoy en peligro de llevarme historia, de idiota solamente, por no haber estudiado cuando debia, asi que estoy intentando salvarla en estas ultimas dos semanas de clase que me quedan.<strong>

**Niña esta en HIATUS momentáneamente, pero no sera por mucho, no desesperen.**

**XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13:Oscuridad andante

Capítulo escrito por Flopii.

**El Amor Contra todo.**

**.**

Capitulo 13: Oscuridad andante.

* * *

><p>EmmetPOV<p>

.

El hospital no era mi lugar favorito en la tierra, pero tenía sus historias felices, sus cálidos nacimientos y algunas buenas anécdotas. Pero ahora no me gustaba nada la razón por la cual estábamos allí.

Carlisle y Esme fueron a la oficina principal, tenían un montón de cosas que arreglar con respecto a la… acusación de Bella y Rosalie. Yo aún no lo creía, debían estar anestesiadas y diciendo cualquier cosa, si eso debía ser.

Seguí a Edward que pasaba por los pasillos como una flecha hasta las habitaciones asignadas, con Alice corriendo a su lado. Mi hermano venia a mi lado detrás de estos, no quería su apoyo, me hacia sentir… pequeño.

-¡EXIJO VER A LAS HERMANAS SWAN! –la voz de Alice me hizo detenerme y levantar la cabeza, ella le gritaba a una enfermera.

Me acerqué a ellas.

-¡TENGO QUE VERLAS, JODER!- gritaba- MI PADRE ES EL DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL, ¿QUIERE QUE LA DESPIDA?

La miré con la boca abierta y a Edward casi se le salen los ojos de la cara. Alice nunca, nunca utilizaría la posición social de su familia para su beneficio, debía estar desesperada. Al igual que yo, con la diferencia de que también me encontraba nervioso.

Pobre pequeña, Jasper se había preocupado en la forma en que lloró en su casa, hasta podía verlo en el momento, unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojitos.

-Señorita entienda que me han exigido exclusivamente que nadie entre a esta habitación –le rogó la enfermera.

Alice se llenó los pulmones de aire para una nueva ronda de gritos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente.

Rosalie y otra enfermera salieron de allí. Oh no… Rose ¿Qué te hicieron? Mi rostro se me deformo por completo al verla, quedé estático en mi lugar mientras mi mirada recorría sus moretones, su cuerpecito escondido en esa cosa de hospital y el gotero a su lado.

-Rose… -susurré tiernamente, quería abrazarla pero se veía tan frágil que temía hacerle daño, ella clavó la mirada en mí y frunció la cara con asco.

-¡ROSE!- gritó Alice y pasó volando a mi lado para colgarse del cuello de Rosalie, ella tembló bajo su toque, como si fuese un gatito al que le hubiesen arrojado agua. Se la quitó de encima bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme jamás –dijo con una voz que jamás había oído, mirándola amenazante. Alice se achicó a su lado.

-Pe… pero… ¿qu… qué te pasa? –preguntó Alice con voz temblorosa, llena de pena y miedo. Yo todavía no salía de mi shock, esto parecía muy enserio, ¿en verdad nos odiaba? ¿Ella creía que yo la había violado cruelmente? Rosalie sonrió lentamente, como, como… Victoria.

Oh Dios no, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Tenemos que ir al consultorio de la Doctora Claudia, señorita Swan- dijo impacientemente la enfermera a su lado. Ella la ignoró.

-¿Que, qué me pasa? ¿Que, qué me pasa? –le dijo a Alice en la cara. Me moví dos pasos para intentar calmarla, algo estaba mal, ella no se comportaría así… me frenó con la mirada- No te acerques a mí –me gritó mirándome con odio, se me retorció el corazón- Ahora no estoy drogada y mucho menos casi inconsciente por tus golpes para soportar sus asquerosos gemidos en mi oído –abrí los ojos, sorprendido, no, mi Rossie no podía creer en una cosa así, ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que ella pensara de esa forma?- No quiero volverte a ver nunca más, eres escoria, no vales nada –dijo como si estuviese anunciando el clima, sonriendo levemente.

-Rose, ¿qu… qué estás hablando? –tartamudeé un par de incoherencia, pero después de que me dijera eso muchas neuronas sanas no me quedaban.

Mi respiración estaba rasposa y era muy probable que tuviese la cara húmeda.

-Hasta nunca, Cullen –susurró frívola como una víbora. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dificultad seguida de la enfermera.

El corazón se me retorció de dolor dentro del pecho. Ella se iba tranquila después de matarme en vida, me dejaba, me rechazaba y prácticamente me acusaba de haberla violado. Por Dios si quería matar al que lo hizo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella?

Entre Edward y yo la llamamos a gritos pero no se volteó ni una vez.

-Pero… nunca te haría daño –murmuré desesperado, en mi última estancia. Estaba acabado. Esto sí que era sumirse en la oscuridad.

No, esta no era mi Rose…

EdwardPOV

.

Cuando llegué a casa, más agotado de lo que alguna vez pudiese haber estado llamé incansables veces a la casa de los Swan, llamada tras llamada, sin ninguna respuesta.

Dejé muchos mensajes pidiendo lo mas amablemente que podía que me llamasen en cuanto pudieran, pero el tiempo pasó y mis nervios se incrementaban aún más.

Alice estaba preocupadísima luego de que se separase de Rose y de mi Bella en aquel asqueroso bar, Esme también lo estaba e intentaría comunicarse con Charlie. A ver, por Dios santo, está bien que mi padre ya había reprendido bastante bien a Alice, al igual que a mí por lo que nos había pasado en el centro comercial pero ¿Quién las había mandado a prenderse en aquel asqueroso lugar? ¡Era peligrosísimo!

Esto estaba mal, algo iba mal, podía sentirlo. Yo no había tenido una noche maravillosa, ni mucho menos, pero esto era grave, casi me da un infarto cuando vi a mi hermana llorando en la cocina mientras le contaba lo que había pasado a mis padres.

A ella la habían sacado en el camino y se habían llevado su bolso en medio de la lucha, además de un feo moretón en la pierna que se había ligado en la pelea del bar, al verla con esas pintas me angustié y ni que decir cuando nos dijo que se había separado de las chicas.

Mis padres habían llegado de su velada bastante tarde, y sospecharon mucho al ver que las chicas no estaban y más aun cuando mi hermana llegó recién cuando el sol se asomaba, llorando y con esas pintas. Apareciendo yo poco después.

Jasper la había consolado muchísimo, él se había quedado conmigo y Emmett se había ido a su casa, donde supuestamente se iba a encontrar con Rosalie para ir a desayunar.

Lo llamé a su casa avisándole lo que mi hermana me había contado y regresó volando.

Si al menos Rosalie tuviese un móvil que funcionase o Bella tuviesen uno… al menos no me sentiría tan inútil insistiendo en un solo teléfono, era obvio que en su casa no había nadie. Pero no, ella no quería aceptar que le comprase un móvil, era solo un medio de comunicación ¿Qué tenía contra la tecnología? ¿Y contra mis regalos?

Me paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, sin dejar de pensar que cosas malas. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? No, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Al rato, mas tarde de lo que esperaba, llegó Carlisle del hospital. Había salido a hacer al menos el turno de la mañana y de paso ver si conseguía alguna noticia del paradero de los Swan. Si hubiesen tenido… dios quiera que no… un accidente, allí estarían.

Cuando oí el coche de inmediato supe que no estaban en su hospital, de ser así nos habría llamado para que fuésemos directamente, yo sabía perfectamente lo en serio que mi padre se tomaba su trabajo.

Pero cuando atravesó la puerta… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

Su semblante estaba triste, casi agónico, culpable, pálido y con la nariz hinchada y chamuscada, con un hilillo de sangre en el cuello de su camisa.

-¡POR DIOS! –grito Esme, aterrada- ¡Cariño! Pero, ¿Qué te pasó?

Todos en la sala nos acercamos a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaba mi padre, definitivamente, algo no iba bien. Él nos detuvo con las palmas hacia arriba para que no comenzáramos a bombardearlo a preguntas.

-Tranquilos familia, enseguida les explico, antes eh… Esme, ¿podría ser primero contigo, a solas? –pidió con un susurro.

Nunca en toda mi vida había visto a mi padre con esa mirada, no, no ¡NO! ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Dónde carajo estaba mi Bella?!

Insistí, pero mi padre se mantuvo firme y se fue con mi madre al estudio de éste. No lo aguanté más y tuve que irme a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, agua que luego me tuve que tirar en el rostro.

Me sentía afiebrado, exhausto… sucio de la noche anterior.

Cuando regresé al comedor Alice estaba en los brazos de mi amigo, se veía muy culpable y afligida, Emmett estaba igual que yo, casi trepándose por las paredes.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo allí, esperándolos, la desesperación me consumía, ¿había encontrado alguna información en el hospital? ¿Qué había pasado allí? Estaba por salir con mi Volvo justamente a averiguarlo cuando mi padre bajó con mi madre llorando a su lado.

La tensión aumentó cuando mi padre se sentó en un sillón con mi madre.

-¿Mamá que pasa? –preguntó Alice con una mano en el pecho, estaba agitada, mierda yo también estaba putamente agitado.

-¿Me pueden decir qué diablos está ocurriendo? –inquirió Emmet, se lo agradecí internamente, si no, iba a terminar interviniendo yo, y no sería nada bonito de seguro- Carlisle ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz?

-Nada grave, una pelea con Charlie Swan

-¡¿Qué?! –inquirí atónito. Emmeyt se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Cómo es eso de una pelea con Charlie? –Preguntó Jasper- Por favor, Carlisle, no nos dejes en suspenso.

Miré a mi padre fijamente, todos prestando atención, mi madre sollozando a su lado con un pañuelo que utilizaba a cada rato. Sea lo que fuese, estaba muy seguro que no me gustaría.

-Chicos, encontraron a Bella y a Rosalie –dijo mi padre.

Emmett exhaló el aire pesadamente, y yo cerré los ojos, aliviado. Gracias a Dios, mi Bella estaba bien. Oh, Isabella, ¿Dónde te habías metido amor?

-¿Dónde está? –murmuré. Quería besarla, abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura entre mis brazos.

-Edward, Emmett… -comenzó mi padre.

Oh, no…

-Lo siento muchísimo chicos, ellas están en el hospital pero no creo que quieran verlos…

-¿Qué? –Emmett y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos- ¿Cómo que están en el hospital, que pasó? –pregunté desesperado.

Ay Dios no, mi niña, ¿estaba lastimada, asustada, me necesitaba?

El terror me invadió como un tsunami, demasiado demoledor como para poder pararlo por mi cuenta. Mi respiración cambió, y a mi lado, era vagamente consciente de que Emmett gritaba y apretaba los puños.

-Cálmate Emmett por favor –repitió mi padre, parecía que lo había dicho muchas veces.

-¿Qué les pasó papá, por favor? –esta vez reclamó Alice.

Mi madre miró Carlisle y se levantó del sofá con los ojos rojos y el pañuelo húmedo en su mano, le tendió los brazos a mi hermana.

-V-ven cariño, yo te lo explicaré –le llamó mi madre, Alice se le acercó con una expresión de lo mas aterradora. Nunca la había visto tan asustada.

Espere a que se fuera con mi madre antes de hablar.

-Maldición papá ¿Qué diablos les pasó?

Carlisle suspiró.

-En la madrugada de hoy, las chicas fueron separadas y Alice perdió su contacto visual con ellas, y en ese tiempo, Rosalie y Bella fueron violadas. Ellas creen que son ustedes.

Abrí la boca incapaz de decir nada y repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza, no entendía… ¿Qué diablos?

Emmett preguntó algo y Carlisle asintió tristemente.

Se me aceleró la respiración y comencé a marearme a medida que mis pies caían lentamente en la tierra.

Joder, ¿Qué le habían hecho a mi nena?

Horribles imágenes de un hombre aprovechándose de su inocencia se me vino a la mente. No, no, no podía ser, tenía que haber un error. Ellas no podían pensar que nosotros le habíamos hecho algo, ¡que mierda! ¡A ellas no les había pasado nada! No podía ser posible, un ángel tan puro y hermoso como ella no estaba condenada a semejante atrocidad, era innombrable ese tipo de abuso. No, esto estaba mal.

-No –murmuré-. No, estas equivocado, no puede ser. Debieron ser otras.

-Hijo en verdad lo siento mucho. Yo mismo las vi, sus padres las vieron, sin dudas las dos chicas eran ellas, no me equivocaría en algo así.

-Carlisle, n-no entiendo, ¿Ellas no quieren vernos? –pregunto Emmet, el se veía… devastado, tanto como yo tenía la incredulidad en el rostro.

-No Emmett, no es eso, solo que no son ellas, así simplemente –repliqué hosco. No iba a creer semejante estupidez.

A Carlisle se le deformó el rostro de la angustia.

-Muchachos en verdad lo siento, tranquilícense y hablaremos esto con calma –rogó mi padre.

¡Joder! ¿Qué me calme? ¿Cómo mierda iba a calmarme? Me jalé fuertemente de los cabellos. Oh mi Bella, todo era mi puta culpa, la había cagado mal esta vez. Oh Dios necesitaba verla, esto no podía quedarse así.

-¿Dónde están? –murmuré con la voz entrecortada. Mierda tenía los ojos nublados.

-No creo que Charlie quiera… -comenzó mi padre.

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA REVERENDA MIERDA LO QUE QUIERA CHARLE! –exploté, dando un puñetazo contra la pared, mis dedos crujieron al sentir la dura superficie, no me importo, apenas sentí ese dolor, uno mucho más grande se propagaba por mi pecho.

Emmett se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Carajo… -murmuró por lo bajo- Esto está pasando –se llevó las manos a la cara.

Jasper se acercó a su lado, estaba pálido y muy preocupado.

-¿Están en el hospital, siguen allí? –le grite a mi padre, mi respiración parecía a la de un muerto en vida, demasiado trabajosa, como si tuviese una jodida moto sierra metida entre las costillas.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Rossie…! –jadeó Emmett, salió casi corriendo de la sala, llevándose una silla por delante y pateándola luego, con fuerza.

Me llevé una mano a las mejillas para correr las lágrimas mientras veía a Emmett apoyarse contra la pared, con las manos en las rodillas, a su lado Jasper le hablaba en voz baja.

Me deslicé hasta el suelo, intentando controlar el odio y el dolor que crecían dentro de mí. Odio al saber que toda esta mierda estaba ocurriendo de verdad, mi Bella había sufrido en manos de quien sabe que asqueroso hombre, le había forzado en la oscuridad de la noche mientras yo… mientras yo deambulaba como un idiota con ropa de marca.

Quería matar a ese hijo de puta que se atrevió a poner un dedo sobre ella, le arrancaría las bolas y se las haría tragar. Oh sí, que me lo cruzara por favor…

Y dolor. Mierda y que dolor…, ella debía de estar muy asustada, muy disgustada y al parecer… ¿enfadada conmigo? Bueno si debía estarlo, mientras ella tenía que sufrir en aquel asqueroso lugar yo estaba en una situación de lo más ridícula y Alice… bueno, Alice había tenido que venirse a pie ya que con las prisas de salir del bar había tenido que abandonar el bolso con sus llaves del coche y celular.

Cuando yo había llegado cerca del amanecer, como todo un idiota y una buena anécdota con la cual reírnos en el desayuno, Alice le estaba contando a mis padres (quienes se creían que estábamos todos juntos disfrutando de la noche) como ella se había quedado esperándolas cerca del coche y luego viniendo a pie, con el último tramo con la ayuda de una chica que fue amable y se tomo la molestia de acercarla.

Todo era un verdadero desastre. Temblé en el suelo, mi padre me hablaba pero no lo oía, intentó aflojar el agarre de mis manos para revisarla, creo que me sangraban los nudillos.

Pobre de mi vida, debía estar devastada. ¿Quién sería capaz de dañarla de esa forma, se hacerle semejante monstruosidad?

Oh, iba a matarlo, me importaba un carajo si tenía que pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel.

Cuando mi padre me ayudó a levantarme me llevó a la cocina y me lavó la mano con cuidado, intenté moverla y gemí.

-Creo que te rompiste un par de dedos –murmuró Carlisle.

Me preparó una precaria venda a insistencia mía, no quería perder el tiempo mientras me ponía el cabestrillo y desinfectaba correctamente bla bla bla…

Con mi rostro en completo mártir regresé a la sala. Decir que Emmett parecía el gorila de la entrada de cualquier bar famoso era decir poco, estaba hecho una furia luego de haber pasado la conmoción inicial, bufaba y resoplaba por la nariz de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Jasper intentaba calmarlo, nuevamente, pero su hermano esta vez no tendría la consideración de escucharlo, estaba demasiado enojado como para siquiera prestarle atención pero, al igual que yo, podía notar detrás de su furia toda la culpa y el dolor que cargaba.

Tal vez el lado bueno era que si lo necesitaba tenía un cómplice de asesinato. Emmett me ayudaría sin dudarlo.

Mi madre bajo con la cara roja y Alice llorando a su lado.

Mi hermanita vino corriendo y me abrazo, la sostuve con fuerza contra mi pecho y me aguante mis propias ganas de derrumbarme, no quería que ella me viese, ya con enterarse de lo que había pasado era más que suficiente.

-Lo sé Al, lo sé, cálmate por favor cariño… -le susurré.

Jasper la miraba con pena.

Luego de un insoportable mar de lágrimas por parte de mi hermana nos apresuramos a partir al hospital.

Dios, ¿Con que me encontraría allí? ¿Bella realmente creía que yo podría llegar a hacerle algo como eso? Ese pensamiento hizo que me doliese peor que la idea de que ella me abandonase.

Todo este lío al fin y al cabo había resultado por una estupidez, ¿Quién carajos me había mandado a meterme en ese centro comercial?

**Flash Back.**

-¿Edward, crees que a Alice le gustara? –me preguntó mi amigo mostrándome un peluche gigante de Hello Kitty.

-No lo sé, Jasper, te recomendaría un perrito, Al adora los perritos.

-Si lo hemos notado –agregó Emmett que jugaba con los cochecitos de muestra de la juguetería. Que crio era…

Mire la hora en mi reloj, era tarde, muy tarde. El centro comercial resulto estar lleno de gente y la lista de mi madre mucho mas larga de lo que nos imaginamos.

Yo, personalmente, tenía mas fe en nuestras artes culinarias pero parecía que me había fallado el cálculo. Era de noche, muy entrada la noche y el lugar se estaba vaciando lentamente, por fin, ya resultaba de lo mas incomodo que todas las mujeres se volteasen a vernos, ¿Qué tenia de malo que los hombres fuesen de compras…? Bueno si, sonaba mal.

Suspire. Me pasé la mano por el pelo, otra vez. Estaba agotado de cargar bolsas y elegir colores y probar sabores de queso y dulces y considerar precios y… bueno todo. ¿Cómo hacia mi pequeña hermana para quedarse aquí todo el día y regresar con las mismas energías con las que se fue?

No tenía nada de malo que estuviese cansado y con ganas de ver a mi Bella, la había extrañado muchísimo las últimas horas, lo primero que haría en cuanto llegara a la casa seria correr a sus brazos y apoderarme de sus labios, si eso haría.

-¿Todavía no nos falta comprar la ropa? –preguntó Emmett mientras pagamos el peluche de mi hermana.

Dios Emmett, ¿por qué abriste tu boca?

-Oh es verdad casi lo olvidaba –comentó Jasper.

Gruñí por lo bajo, lo último que quería hacer era comenzar a probarme ropa. ¡Quería salir de ese manicomio!

Seguí a mis emocionados amigos por todo el centro comercial, maniobrando con las bolsas de las compras y esquivando mujeres que iban hablando por teléfono.

Ya era tarde, era hora de irse, ¡Quería irme!

Jasper eligió el lugar que Alice le había recomendado. Todo pintoresco, elegante, lleno de ropa y con el personal vestido de negro, casi todas chicas, rubias y con labial rojo. Me dio asco, me hacían acordar a Tanya.

-¿Están buscando algo en especial caballeros? –nos pregunto una mujer joven moviendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

Oh, genial ¿Otra vez?

-Emm si, mis amigos y yo buscábamos algo elegante que ponernos para una fiesta, si es posible una camisa para mí por favor –dijo Jasper.

-Para mí también –agregué hosco.

La mujerzuela nos dio una buena pasada con la mirada por entre las piernas y se acomodó descaradamente el escote frente nuestro.

-Por supuesto, acompáñenme.

La seguimos como sus perritos falderos, no había que pensar cualquier cosa, lo único que quería era terminar lo más rápido posible para salir de allí.

Elegimos unas camisas muy bonitas y unos jeans a juego que a Alice seguro le gustarían. Nos dirigimos los tres a los probadores.

-Oh, por cierto, en cuarenta minutos la tienda estará cerrada –agregó la rubia acomoda tetas cuando nos llevó a aquella zona.

-No hay problema –contesté sin mirarla, entrando en el probador.

Se podía quedar bien tranquila. No pensaba quedarme más de diez minutos en aquel lugar.

Dejamos las camperas y las bolsas de compras en manos de otra rubia.

Me probé la ropa de mala gana. Esto no era tarea de hombres pero a mi hermana se le ocurrían estas locuras y más aun estando en algo con Jasper. Este encantado aceptó la idea.

El primer conjunto de ropa me gusto, pero el segundo me gustó aún más. Decidido me quité la ropa y la separé prolijamente, me puse mis pantalones y me estaba abrochando la camisa cuando me quedé a oscuras. ¿He?

Apenas vía delante de mí y volteé en el reducido espacio e intenté abrir la puerta. Estaba trabada. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

-¿Hola? –Golpeé la puerta- ¿Emmett, Jasper? –nadie contestó.

¿Era una maldita broma? Porque no tenía nada de gracioso.

-¿Hay alguien por allí? –grite.

Oí un estruendo cerca de mí, como a madera siendo aplastada hasta astillarse. Me sudaron las manos y contrariamente a lo que tenía pensado me quedé callado, ¿no tenía miedo o sí? Vamos Cullen solo los niños le temen a la oscuridad.

Al rato sentí que aporreaban mi puerta.

-¿Edward estas allí? –pregunto la voz de Emmett al otro lado. Gracias a Dios no estaba solo.

-¡Emmett! Si aquí estoy, ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté.

-Pues no lo sé, de repente se apagó la luz y tuve que romper la puerta para salir, ya saqué a Jasper, nos habían cerrado del lado de afuera –dijo a través de la puerta.

-Que extraño –susurré.

-¿No cerraban en cuarenta minutos? –preguntó él.

-Eso dijo la… rubia.

-Está bien, iré a ver si Jasper encontró a alguien más aquí adentro –dijo mientras su voz se alejaba.

-¡Emmet espera idiota!

-¡¿Qué?! –bufó molesto.

Oh ¿lo hacía a propósito?

-¡Sácame de aquí! –le grité.

-Oh, cierto –rio-. Lo había olvidado.

Oí como deslizó el pestillo y abrió la puerta. Estaba demasiado oscuro, silencioso, apenas si veía su silueta oscura frente a mí y la iluminación de su sonrisa.

-Idiota –murmuré pasando por su lado, tanteando la pared para no caerme.

Joder, ¿Dónde estaban esas rubias cuando se las necesitaba? Estaba todo demasiado silencioso…

Encima de todo apenas si le había prestado atención al lugar, por lo cual no me resultaba fácil la táctica de memoria fotográfica.

-¿Jasper?

-Aquí estoy Edward. Estaba intentando encontrar nuestras cosas –me contestó.

-¿Encontraste algo o a alguien? –pregunté en la oscuridad. Detrás de mi Emmett se acercó llevándose puesto en el camino un par de cosas. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era él.

-Aquí no hay nadie y no encuentro los interruptores de la luz, es obvio que solo está apagada. Mira allí –Jasper se acercó hasta tantearme el hombro y me volteó hacia el otro lado, donde se podía observar más claramente el frente de la tienda y una línea de luz que iba por todo el suelo.

-¿El centro comercial sigue abierto? –pregunté confuso, había creído que, como mucho, se habría cortado la electricidad. ¿Nos estaban haciendo una broma? Porque ya habían ido demasiado lejos.

-No lo sé –contestó Jasper.

Nos acercamos los tres hacia la pequeña y fina línea que pasaba por debajo de las puertas de la tienda. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, por supuesto y a pesar que golpeábamos la madera y pedíamos ayuda a gritos nadie parecía oírnos.

-Bueno, es obvio que cerraron la tienda con nosotros dentro y el centro comercial ya está cerrando, no faltará mucho para que apaguen estas luces también.

Cerca de la puerta, donde se filtraba un poco de luz, podía ver su semblante preocupado. Emmett resopló a mi lado.

-Esa rubia numero dos es una idiota, le dimos nuestras camperas y todas las bolsas de las compras, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que estábamos allí? –pregunto molesto, dándole a la puerta con el pie.

Me quedé pensando.

-¿Y donde están nuestras cosas? Podríamos intentar buscarlas para llamar a alguien –El teléfono de Jasper estaba en un estado tan deplorable que para lo único que funcionaba era para ver la hora.

El teléfono de Emmett funcionaba, rogaba que no estuviese en vibrador, así si alguien llamaba para saber de nuestro retraso nos seria más fácil encontrarlo entre tanta oscuridad. Mi móvil estaba en una de las bolsas de compras, dios quiera que no nos las hayan robado, si no, estábamos bien perdidos.

En caso de que no apareciese mi teléfono Alice tenía el número de teléfono de Jasper, pero este no funcionaba, y no tenía el de Emmett. Si la pequeña quería llamar tendría que hacerlo a mí.

El teléfono de Rosalie no funcionaba, pero el de Emmett si, era nuestra única esperanza, esperaba que esa esperanza no estuviera en vibrador.

-¿Emmett, tu teléfono está en vibrador? –le pregunte mientras tanteábamos toda la tienda, encerrados como inútiles y golpeándonos contra las paredes, era muy difícil buscar algo así.

Cada vez que encontraba una chaqueta en algún sitio no podía identificar si era la mía o no. Debía tocarla entera para buscarle si tenía etiqueta de marca o las llaves de mi casa.

-Emm, ahora que lo pienso creo que si –respondió su voz a lo lejos.

-Que mala suerte –agregó Jasper al otro lado de la tienda-. Si tan solo tuviéramos… ¡oigan encontré mi chaqueta!

-¿Enserio? –pregunté ilusionado mientras trastabillaba hacia su dirección, donde luego una débil luz azul se encendió.

-Lastima que no funciona –agregó Jasper mirando la pantalla azul de su móvil-. Pero por lo menos podemos usarlo de linterna.

Genial, lo último que faltaba era que nos quedáramos toda la noche metidos en ese lugar. ¿No había ni siquiera una maldita cámara de seguridad? ¿Alguien que pasara a vigilar este lugar tan caro y mimoso? En verdad esto era extraño, parecía que estábamos siendo víctimas de una broma muy, pero muy pesada.

-¿En donde la encontraste? –preguntó Emmet, nos habíamos acercado a Jasper y a su inútil móvil para, al menos, poder vernos las caras.

-En uno de los estantes, mezclada con las demás chaquetas de la tienda.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Puede haber gente más inútil? ¿No notaron que la ropa que estaban guardando estaba sucia y usada? –pregunté, molesto.

-Y eso no es lo peor, tenemos que seguir buscando, ahora por toda la tienda, prenda por prenda –comentó Emmett.

-¿Prenda por prenda? –repetí.

-Estaremos encerrados aquí toda la noche Emmett –agregó Jasper, como si no estuviésemos ya lo bastante molestos.

Nos pusimos a buscar, a revolver la tienda de arriba abajo, además de tener que compartir la débil luz del móvil de Jasper.

Tuvimos que sentarnos del cansancio, mover cosas de acá para allá y una tarde entera comprando cosas para el cumpleaños de mi hermana llevaba su tiempo, era agotador. Estuvimos sentados hasta quedarnos dormidos.

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana las luces se encendieron, despertándonos de golpe y con el corazón en la boca.

Muchas cosas tuvimos que explicarle al enorme hombre de seguridad que venía a registrar las tiendas antes de que abrieran. Por suerte encontraron nuestras cosas y nos dejaron ir, con una cita especial para venir a denunciar el terrible error que había cometido el personal de aquel negocio.

Era oficial, desde ahora en más odiaría los centros comerciales mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Cansados, nerviosos, molestos y ansiosos por regresar a casa nos fuimos pitando de allí.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Regresé del hospital con la boca por el piso, ¿aquella mujer fría y calculadora que había insultado a mi hermana era Rosalie? ¿Pero que diablos le había ocurrido?

Nos habíamos apurado a llegar al hospital solo para encontrar que mi padre tenía razón, las chicas Swan no querían vernos. No solo eso, las enfermeras prácticamente nos habían sacado a patadas de allí.

Al parecer habían acatado las órdenes de la policía que había estado antes allí. Estaba totalmente ido, ni siquiera era muy consciente de las cosas que pensaba.

Estaba desesperado, no había podido ver a Bella y de solo imaginar que estuviese en el mismo estado deplorable que su hermana….

Dios, tenía ganas de matar a alguien. Daria mi vida entera para poder retroceder en el tiempo y a que a ellas no les hubiese pasado nada.

Emmett había quedado, en pocas palabras, destruido. Rosalie se había puesto delante de él como una muralla de hielo, impenetrable y muy pero muy fría.

Nos miró con odio, despotricó contra nosotros y le rompió el corazón a mi amigo por la mitad.

"Eres escoria", le había dicho ella. Yo no creía sobrevivir si mi Bella me decía algo como eso. No había muchas probabilidades de que todo fuese un grave error, en realidad, no había ninguna, si Rose pensaba que nosotros éramos los hombres que habíamos abusado de ellas entonces Bella también debía de pensar lo mismo.

Rogaba a Dios que iluminara sus cabecitas y les quitara la venda de los ojos. ¿Qué parte de que las amábamos todavía no entendían?

Nos quedamos en casa en silencio, Carlisle y Esme hablando en susurros en la cocina, Emmett tirado en el sofá, Jasper con mi hermana en su habitación y yo caminando de un lado a otro. Si seguía así iba a dejar una línea en el suelo.

Estaba enfadadísimo, con todo el mundo. Me quería quedar en el hospital para tener noticias de ellas, saber como estaban o si en algún momento podía ver a mi Bella. Pero mi padre había dicho que era mejor no tentar de nuevo los nervios de Charlie Swan y que este nos pusiera una orden a alejamiento.

Llamaron a la puerta. Dejé de caminar y fruncí el ceño, preguntándome quien sería, ¿Tal vez René quería hablar con nosotros?

Desdé donde estaba pude ver a mi madre correr hasta la puerta, abrirla de un tirón y su rostro deformado del dolor cuando vio quien era. Emmett y yo nos acercamos lentamente a la puerta.

-¡Oh, dios, no, por favor! –suplicó a quienquiera que estuviese en la puerta.

Unas manos grandes y expertas apartaron a mi madre de la puerta para pasar dentro de mi casa, ¿Qué diablos…?

Llegué a la puerta y me encontré con dos oficiales de policía mirándome fijamente, iban armados y con el seño fruncido.

Carlisle apartó a mi madre del camino y la sostuvo sobre su cuerpo, me miró con una pena infinita. Miré a Emmett, él también sabía lo que se venía, ¿estábamos listos para eso?

Jasper bajó de las escaleras persiguiendo a Alice, que bajaba rápidamente con los ojos llorosos.

-¡No, por favor! –gritó llegando donde nosotros estábamos. Jasper la sostuvo.

-Soy el agente Brandon –se presentó el hombre- ¿Ustedes son Edward Cullen y Emmett Hale? –preguntó.

-Si, somos nosotros –susurre. No me acobardé, no iba a hacerlo. Tenia que ser fuerte, alguna solución iba a poder darle a todo este problema.

-Muy bien, van a tener que acompañarme –nos dijo el agente-. Den la vuelta y pongan las manos contra la pared –nos dijo sacando de su cinturón un par de esposas. Maldición.

-¡No! –gritaron Alice y mi madre al mismo tiempo. Joder, no quería que ella vieran esto.

Nos acomodamos contra la pared y los oficiales nos revisaron mientras oía de fondo el llanto de mi madre y los quejidos de mi hermanita. Nos estaban arrestando en mi propia casa, que vergüenza, que horror.

-Edward Cullen, Emmett Hale –dijo el agente Brandon poniendo las esposas de metal alrededor de mis muñecas. Estaban frías y duras-. Quedan bajo arresto por abuso sexual. Tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan será usado en su contra. Tienen derecho a un abogado.

Me tomó de la camiseta y bajé la vista, avergonzado y con un dolor inmenso en el pecho, mientras bajábamos las escaleras de mi porche hacia el coche patrulla estacionado frente a la acera.

Este sería un día terrible.

BellaPOV

.

Cambiarme de ropa para salir de aquel hospital fue la tarea más insoportable y dolorosa que había hecho jamás.

Mi madre me había traído una falda larga para que estuviese cómoda, ya saben, nada muy ajustado que me rozase entre las piernas. Todavía me dolía, pero aun más me dolía el centro del pecho.

Esto parecía… peor que una pesadilla, las noches me atormentaban con los recuerdos más oscuros que había vivido, todo el dolor que había sentido en mi cuerpo, la traición y el asco que quemaba como fuego sobre mi piel. Y todo fuego deja una cicatriz imborrable.

¿Quién me había mandado a meterme con alguien como él? Al fin y al cabo resultó ser un demonio con careta de ángel.

Las tres noches que pasamos en el hospital con mi hermana fueron muy largas y llenas de recuerdos horribles, a pesar de estar acompañadas por mi madre y padre todavía no podíamos estarnos tranquilas.

Rosalie se había vuelto una completa mártir, su mirada era fría, más bien gélida, calculadora, rencorosa, desconfiada y con una sed de venganza inimaginable, yo por mi parte estaba hecha un desastre.

Estaba tan alterada que mi madre me había dicho que hasta me quedaba tildada por largos minutos mirando a la nada. Yo no lo notaba, pero al psicólogo que nos había venido a ver eso le preocupaba bastante. Temían que pudiese pasar por algún tipo de trauma, o un estado de shock constante.

Trataba de no pensar, pero si fijaba la vista veía el hospital, recordándome dónde y porque estaba allí, si dormía, él se presentaba en mi mente para seguir con su autosatisfacción sexual con mi cuerpo, si me movía, el dolor físico me hacia recordar la forma brusca y violenta con la cual había desgarrado mi carne, si miraba mis brazos podía ver claramente las moreteadas de sus dedos alrededor, si me bañaba, cosa que hacia seguida, el asco que me provocaba mi propio cuerpo desnudo me hacían dar arcadas.

Si, en verdad tenía algo, esperaba que no fuese muy extremo.

Sin importar en qué estado nos encontrábamos las dos, en las noches nos derrumbábamos por completo, estábamos rotas, como decía Rosalie, éramos unas muñecas usadas y tiradas a la basura de la peor forma.

El camino de la puerta del hospital hacia el Mercedes de Charlie fue muy vergonzoso, parecía que mi hermana y yo seguíamos caminando sobre huevos podridos. El vaivén que hacíamos con las piernas no era normal en una persona, sentía que todos los ojos se clavaban sobre nosotras.

Tenía ganas de gritar, otra vez me estaban violando con la mirada.

Mi hermana seguía tensa y a la defensiva, contestando por mi cuando me quedaba sin palabras, cada vez más fría y dura, y yo cada vez sumiéndome más en la oscuridad.

Su traición dolía, y aun mas dolía el amor que seguía sintiendo por él, lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, por conquistarme y luego hacerme ilusionar de manera estúpida hasta tenerme entre sus manos, controlándome de la manera que él siempre quiso, de la única manera en la que estuvo interesado.

Llegué a casa exhausta, todo un viaje tenso con un silencio cortante me había puesto muy nerviosa, pero por suerte no nos encontramos con ninguno de los Cullen.

Aunque sospechaba que mi hermana ya lo hubiese hecho.

Subí a mi habitación con mucha incomodidad, me dolía, mucho. Aguante lo suficiente hasta llegar a mi baño, me saqué la ropa con mucho cuidado y me di una larga ducha con la luz apagada, no quería verme las marcas de nuevo.

Estuve alrededor de una hora bajo el agua, aun me sentía sucia, húmeda de su asquerosidad dentro de mí, pero por más que fregaba mi cuerpo con fuerza contra la esponja y el jabón en gel el malestar seguía allí.

Me puse unos pequeños pantaloncillos, cómodos y holgados y una camiseta vieja de mi padre, aún tenía su olor.

Acaricié a Danco antes de salir de mi habitación. Mi pobre perrito parecía sentir todo el dolor a su alrededor y se quedaba quietito en su mantita, sin ladrar e increíblemente sin molestar a la gatita de Rose.

No iba a preguntar quién lo había traído de la casa de los Cullen o si alguno de aquellos… monstruos lo habían traído a mi puerta. No me importaba, lo único que valía era que estaba a salvo.

Camine descalza por el pasillo oscuro hasta la habitación de Rosalie, donde ella me esperaba con la puerta abierta, sentada en centro de la cama.

Gateé hasta ella y acaricie su cabello húmedo como cuando éramos pequeñas.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –pregunté.

-Fue con papá a la comisaría, dijo que luego vendría a buscarnos, al parecer tenemos que… declarar algunas cosas –susurró molesta.

Me tensé a su lado.

-Tranquila, dejaron un patrullero en la puerta y en la comisaría estaré todo el tiempo contigo Bella.

-Está bien.

Me acurruqué contra ella, mojándole la camiseta con mi pelo.

-Se siente bien estar limpias de nuevo –comentó más dulcemente. Suspiré, por momentos volvía a ser la misma.

-Todavía me siento sucia –dije con la voz ahogada.

Mi hermana me abrazó mas fuerte, sentí sus lagrimas en mi cuello y las mías en sus piernas.

* * *

><p><strong>El otro capi pendiente chicas, disculpen los problemas :S<strong>

**Saluditos :P**


End file.
